Slytherdor
by VampireQueenBrittany
Summary: After the war was over, Draco and his classmates were helping rebuild the castle. What will happen when he finally tells the girl, who he had once called a 'Mudblood' how he truly feels about her? Rated M for Language, Sexual Situations, Violence and Abuse. *ON HIATUS*
1. Rebuilding Hogwarts

**An Author's Note: **Hello! I just wanted to make a quick little note before you started on my story. The story takes place after the war. And the students had come back to Hogwarts to help rebuild and continue taking their classes. And there are two point of views in the story which are, Draco and Hermione. After all this is a Dramione. It is for mature audiences only as it does have cursing, violence and sexual themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling.

And now, I introduce you to my story:

**Slytherdor**

**A Dramione Fanfic**

**Written by: VampireQueenBrittany**

**Chapter 1: Rebuilding Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was a changed man. He no longer believed in the whole blood purity bullshit his father, Lucius always tried to brainwashing him into thinking they were so much better than any other lower blood families halfbloods and mudbloods alike. His father fell shortly after Potter finally finished off Voldemort for good. And most of his followers had either fallen with him, switched sides or in Azkaban. Draco was surprised he didn't end up being sent to Azkaban after all, he was a former Death Eater only because of his father, of course. He was always kissing Voldemort's ass. Which was ridiculous considering the whole blood purity. For fuck sakes, Voldemort himself was only half-blood so why should my father and all the other purebloods like us have to worship some half-blood? Voldemort preaching about taking down muggles and mudbloods getting rid of all the lowlife piece of shit lower blood status witches and wizards. I had had enough of it. And I was sorta glad that my father had fallen soon after, he died in Azkaban. Some people were still living in fear that Voldemort would come back somehow, but we all knew that after all of the horcruxes were destroyed there was no way of him ever returning.<p>

After Hogwarts took a bad beating during the battle, McGonagall had assigned the lot of us to help rebuild the castle. It was still 7th year, most of us all had our school work done after we had a memorial for all that had fallen in the great battle. All of the houses were mixed in together in groups, everyone was getting along surprisingly. In the group I was assigned to had Potter, Weasel-be, Loony Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Weaselette, Blaise, Pansy, and Granger, of course. The lot was getting along apart from Weasel-be and Granger, they weren't talking because he was back together with Lavender. I would sometimes see Granger looking over at Weasel with sad eyes. Apparently, in 6th year Ron was with the Brown bird and Granger had some crush on him, funny I had always thought she had liked Potter more than that bloody ginger. I scowled every time I caught Granger looking over to Weasel. What exactly did she see in him? That fiery head of hair, shit spells, and nasty short temper? I didn't understand it.

I had grown tired of denying my true feelings for Granger, I had liked her for years I just couldn't pursue her like I had wanted to since my family against muggleborns so, I had to act like I didn't like her. Calling her a mudblood especially stung every time I'd call her it. A flash back came to Draco's mind. "You filthy little mudblood!" Draco spat at Hermione Granger. She tried to hide the tears to not give in to his taunts and give him the satifaction that he actually hurt the Gryffindor Know-It-All. "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione growled back proud of that sentence. They had forgave each other after Draco ended up switching sides. He came back to reality and shook that thought out of his mind. He didn't like hurting her feelings seeing it truly did hurt her.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Blaise shouted at me, which took me away from my thoughts as reality set in.

"Yeah?" I turned to look over at Blaise and Pansy helping Weaselette and Loony rebuild one part of the towers on the east side of the castle.

"Drake, we need your help lifting this big rock up so we can attach it back on." Pansy called to him.

"Oh, alright. I guess it would make sense that you lot would need me being as I do have more power." I joke, even though I was quite good with my spells.

They all rolled their eyes at Draco and Blaise replied, "yeah, yeah.. Just come over here and help us."

"Okay, one, two, three!" Draco and the others yelled, "Reparo" and the giant rock lifted into the air and reattached itself to the rest of the tower.

Draco smirked proudly. "See? If you didn't have me here you wouldn't have gotten that up there." Draco spouted at them.

"Oh, please Malfoy. If you weren't here we would have just asked Hermione to do it." The weaselette retorted.

"Where is Granger? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's probably up in the library." Loony said quietly.

"Or in the Gryffindor Common Room. Why do you wanna know anyways, Malfoy?" Ginny answered.

"I was just wondering, what difference does it make? She should be down here helping you lot instead of having me doing it. I need a break. I think I'll go have some lunch. See you Blaise, Pansy." They nod at me and I walk around the castle's main entrance.

I decided I wouldn't go off to lunch first. But go have a look in the library for Granger. The lot didn't need to know why I was asking about Granger, it's my own business can a bloke not ask about a person in the same group? Did I not apologize from all the shit I did to them in previous years? Potter ended up forgiving me after having to save my ass in the Room of Requirement I was quite surprised he'd be so easily forgiving but I was glad. Weasel on the other hand still got his trousers in a twist saying how mad Potter was so easily forgiving and accepting of me. Figures. He'd spat insults my direction any chance he'd get, which is fine I knew I riled him up so it was a bit of fun. Just as long as he kept out of my way. I was glad when I found out he was back with Lavender. That made it easier for me, I would have thought that is if Granger was around more.

I finally reached the library and I skimmed the rows of bookshelves and tables until I found Granger sitting alone at one of the back tables. She looked upset but nevertheless buried in a book. She flipped through a few pages of her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_. I didn't want to admit that I saw a lone tear slowly sliding down her cheek and that it bugged me, I hate to see Granger upset. So, I decided it was best to look through a few bookcases to find a book to read, as well. I didn't really find any interested but I soon hear a quiet shuffle and a chair scooted against the floor. I walked back to the table where Granger was sitting and the table was vacant.

"Damn," I said quietly so no one could hear me and turned around to walk out the entrance of the library and followed the hallways toward the Gryffindor Common Room, and that's where I saw her sitting on one of the benches in a corner out of sight where nobody would really see her unless they were actually following her. She was crying her eyes out. My heart clenched up, I hated whatever it was that made her cry. All I wanted to do was go and comfort her but I wasn't sure if it would be right considering who I am.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled in a low voice making sure she couldn't hear me. I walked over to the bench where she was, I guess she didn't hear me as I sat down. I lightly grabbed one of her arms towards me, it must have startled her but she didn't pull away. So, I pulled her to my chest and she wrapped her arms around me as she put her head on my shoulder trying to fight back the tears with no avail. I lightly stroked her chocolate curly hair that was no longer bushy anymore. She sobbed quietly, taking breaths every few minutes and sniffling.

"It's alright, Granger. I'm here." I say to her trying to comfort her. She sniffled, again but doesn't respond.

There was a random loud bang at the end of the long hallway that seemed endless. It made Granger jump. But she ignored it and took another deep breath then exhaled before saying, "Malfoy?"

I wasn't sure what to say because I've never been one to comfort people, but I replied with a "Mhm?"

And she released her arms around my neck, backs up so there is more space between us and looked up at me. "Why did you come here and hold me?"

Fuck! What do I say? I clear my throat and said, "Well, you looked sad and I didn't see anyone else around to comfort you and I thought you needed someone to talk to."

She stares at me questionly and asks, "do you wanna know why I'm upset?"

"That's why I came over here." I smile at her.

"Remember when Voldemort was at large still before we came back to Hogwarts this year?" She asks.

"Of course." I answer.

"Well, I decided since he was going to try to rid the world of muggles I went to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's,"

I shift uncomfortably, but she doesn't notice and she continues. "But before I went to stay with them I felt it would be better to erase my parents' memories of me and take them to a safer place where they couldn't be harmed by him or any of his minions. And after that whole battle, I still haven't got a chance to go where they are staying to bring them back home. And they haven't got a clue that they even had a daughter. And ontop of that because Ron has been acting so cold to me because he's back with Lavender."

I shift, again this time she notices. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just you can go to after the year is over to bring back your parents, it's not like it would matter right now anyway since you're still at school. I'm sure they would be missing you terribly while you were here if they weren't under the spell. So, in a way it's a good thing plus you did do it with good intent, Granger. And about Weasel with that Brown bird, don't even worry about it. Eventually, he'll realize what a prat he is for breaking your heart and he'll be running back to you with open arms and apologies."

She was looking down at the floor after I brought up her parents but she looked back up once I brought up the weasel.

"Doesn't seem like he puts an effort into actually wanting us to be friends at all, anymore. Thanks to that bitch." I look up at her, surprised that Granger would ever cuss.

"Wow, Granger. I'm surprised you would talk like that. I like this side of you."

"What? I'm just being honest, that's how I feel. She always was a slag." I chuckle, this is definitely a side of her I've never seen, I really like it.

"That's true, I'd hear she had wanted to shag me, but I had no interest in her whatsoever."

"Because she's a Gryffindor?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"No, just not into types like her." I answered honestly.

"Types like her, what slags? But I thought Pans-" She cut off short afraid she would offend his housemate and he'd get mad considering they use to be together at one point.

"You thought what about Pansy? That she was a slag?" She nodded.

I chuckle a bit. "Well, I'll admit she was a bit like that Lavender girl, yes. But believe me, after being around Blaise and I, she changed. I mean she was worse in the years before but she's gotten better being with Blaise, now. He's a good mate, he treats her right. They aren't that much affectionate when it comes to being out in public but in the Common Room, they're quite different than you think Slytherin's would be."

"Weren't you two together at one point?"

"We were but it just didn't work out that way plus like I said that was back when she was a bit more of a slag so, that's all she ever wanted and I gave in just to shut her up." After saying that, I look over to Granger staring at me. Fuck... Maybe, I shouldn't have told her that. Everyone said she was still a virgin and that's one of the reasons why weaselbee got with Brown to begin with. Then I hear Granger sniffle quietly like she's trying to hide it. I shift closer to her to try to comfort her, again and I wrap my arm around her and tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

She buried her head in my chest and starts to sob, again. "It's alright, Granger. It's alright. Ron doesn't deserve you." She shifts out of her position after I say that, and I immediately regret it.

"How do you know that he doesn't deserve me, Malfoy? Where the hell do you even get off on telling me who deserves me?"

"Because he doesn't treat you right, Granger. Look at you! You're a mess, crying over him. Is he the one whose here in my place? No, he's not."

"Why are you here, Malfoy? You use to hate me and call me names. All you ever did was insult me and my friends! And now, you're here. Out of nowhere. I don't get it! What do you want from me? Is this some sick joke?" I looked at her stunned by all of her accusations.

"No, Granger it's not. And I've apologized many times for insulting you and your friends. And I never hated you. I'm just trying to make a point about how it just goes to show what a real prat Ron has been to you. He always had Potter and you cleaning up his messes. And this time, Potter's not around dealing with this. I'm not even sure why you even try or want to be friends with him if he's going to act like this towards you. It's not worth it. Look, I know it's none of my business I'm just trying to show you that it's not worth it. You need to not dwell on this. It's not like you can avoid them. Like I said, he'll get rid of her eventually. Then he'll realize what a mistake he made after treating you like this."

Granger's face looked so shocked. It's like she had never heard the truth before. I guess she hadn't realized that a stray tear seeped it's way down her cheek then she blinked and wiped her eyes on her sleeve that's when she spoke up. "Yes, you are right, Malfoy. This isn't any of your damn business."

"Bugger this." He got up from the bench and started up the hallway. He couldn't believe after all that trying to convince her how Ron treating her wasn't right. Alright then, Granger next time something happens and it's Weasel-be's fault don't expect me to be around, he thought. He was just about to turn the corner to go have lunch, he heard foot steps behind him that made him stop in his tracks. He turned around to see who was running up behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** And cue in dramatic music. "DUN DUN DUN!" Haha

So, I left a cliffhanger as you can tell.

Who is this mysterious person behind him?

And wanted to get your opinion on this first chapter, if you think I should continue it or not.

I feel like some of the puncuation is off, if it is please, forgive me. I don't have any spell checker or puncuation checker because I am using WordPad, at the moment. It's what I use to write all my stories. And I have notepad on my computer, as well I just can't stand notepad.

I also wanted to point out that I have first 7 chapters done. I'm currently in the middle of writing Chapter 8.

But I need to go back and re-edit all of the paragraph lines of each chapter because they're completely off.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. I feel like the first chapter and last chapters are always the most difficult for me to write. ~VampireQueenBrittany


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N:**

I am very happy to announce that my story has been favorited by some of you. I wanted to thank you all.

This is when we see Hermione's POV come in.

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise<strong>

Draco's POV:

Draco's eyes were wide when he turned to see the person behind him who stopped in their tracks almost bumping into to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips.

That caught him off guard but once he realized Hermione Granger was kissing him and saying she was sorry, he couldn't help himself and gave in kissing her back with passion. He had imagined kissing her many times, but he had never thought he'd ever get to. The thought of him really kissing her now he felt like he was in heaven. But why did she kiss him? I tried to shake the thought but it just wouldn't go away.

As much as he wanted to continue the kiss, he broke free. "Granger, why did kiss me?"

She blinked at him with damp eyes from all the crying. "Because I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for snapping at you. I know you were just trying to be there for me. And I know Ron shouldn't be treating me like this. I just want to be over him. I want to move on with my life. Even it if means we can't be friends anymore. I just can't stand this pain."

I was glad that she said she wants to move on with her life, and having Ron out of her life would be good for her, as well. Little did she know that someone else wanted to move in his vacant place. I want to help her get through this, I just don't know how to tell her. I don't want to feel like I'm scaring her off if I tell her how I truly feel. But I can't hold back from it, anymore.

"Granger, I'll help you any way that I can to help you get over this. I am here for you."

She smiled at me. I flash her my infamous Slytherin smirk. She walked closer to me and gives me a hug. I took in the aroma around us, and I hadn't realized before that she smelled like sweet strawberries. I grabbed a loose strand of her hair and twirl it around my finger but she starts to move back away from our embrace. I let go of the strand and it bounced back. She steps back a bit but she didn't seem like she would be going anywhere anytime soon.

I look straight into her chocolate brown eyes, I move a bit closer inches from her face I break the space between our faces and softly kiss her lips. And before I can stop the words from escaping my mouth I whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's POV:

My eyes close as he kissed me, I don't push away I simply returned the kiss.

"I love you, Hermione." Did he.. just say he loves me? My eyes flash open and I step away a bit. He noticed I broke the kiss and his eyes open seeing that I stepped back.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said, I love you." He says without hesitation.

"What do you mean you love me, Malfoy? Why would you say that? How can you love me?" Hermione was bewildered, she couldn't believe how Draco Malfoy would be in love with her.

"I've been in love with you since 3rd year, Hermione. Even after you punched me. And come on, how can I not love you? You're beautiful, smart, kind when you want to be, and you're a very powerful witch. There is so much more to you than people really see. And you'll never know how truly sorry I am for calling you a mudblood all those years. I just couldn't hold in how I felt about you, anymore. And me telling you all this is probably going to ruin our possible friendship and scare you away and that's something I never wanted to do."

I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say or how I felt. I always thought Draco was attractive and he had beautiful grey eyes and blonde hair that I had always imagined to be soft like silk. What the hell am I saying? This is mental thinking I have any feelings whatsoever towards Malfoy was just mad. And even if I did it would never work between him and I because of our different views on things, and the different worlds we come from are anything but alike.

What do I say to him, though? I don't want to hurt him. Imagine that, not wanting to hurt Draco Malfoy even after all the years he's called me a mudblood upon other things. If he knows I had any bit of interest, I'm sure he'd end up like one of those guys who wouldn't leave you alone until you gave them a chance and I don't think I can risk that with Malfoy. It's not like I can't trust him, hell I don't even know if I can or not to be honest. And I think about Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Wait, a minute the hell with Ron. Why would I care what he thinks? He obviously doesn't give a fuck about my feelings towards him. Screw him. Maybe, I could just talk to Ginny about this and see what she says about it.

I clear my throat and finally speak up, "well, Malfoy that's very flattering of you. I had no idea of your feelings not that it's a bad thing, I just don't see how we would work out because we come from very different worlds with the people we associate with and our blood types. We're so different. Please, don't take this the wrong way. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Draco wouldn't admit that he was hurt in a way because he just felt a nail just punctured his heart. "Granger, just spare me the guilt and rejection. I get it. And our blood types do not matter to me, anymore and you know that. I don't see how it would make a difference. And yes, we may come from different worlds, but I still love you. And if anyone has a problem with it, they can just all go to hell. I've said what I feel. If you have nothing else to say, I'll just be going now."

She watched him walk away. Hermione had felt bad for hurting him, she tried to go out of her way to avoiding doing that and it just blew up in her face like a cauldron blowing up after a potion is ruined.

Draco's POV:

I was crushed. I had let it go. I didn't care if I showed it, but I wasn't weak even though I may look like it, right now. In the back of my mind I had hoped that Granger would eventually come around. I decided to skip that lunch I was meaning to get to in the Great Hall. But I just couldn't eat, I didn't feel like it. So, I went down to the Slytherin Dungeons. I just wanted to lay in bed. You wouldn't figure me as much of a person who would just lay in bed moping around over some girl who I had claimed to hate since we came to Hogwarts. It's been hard knowing I've kept this secret for so long. I would have thought Blaise and Pansy would have caught on by now, but they still seemed oblivious. It makes sense though, they're in their own little world most of the time you could get anything past them without either of them batting an eye about it. In a way I liked it. But sometimes, I had just wished I had friends to talk with about it. But dealing with criticism over the Gryffindor Princess, surely I couldn't take it. Let alone if my father was still alive, he would punish me for weeks if he found out I was in love with her. Hell, I'm sure either my father and perhaps, Voldemort himself would have killed me if they had sensed it at all. You couldn't really get anything past either of them. It was a personal hell, even after all the shit I've been involved in with my father, being a death eater for Voldemort. And this Granger shit. I swear I was going mad. I tried to focus my mind on something else, anything else. I tried my hardest to focus on school work or Quidditch. Nothing was working. I couldn't get my mind off of Granger. Everything about her was just so mesmerizing to me. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her curly hair, her smell. Just her. Only her. I thought about all that, and soon he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Hermione's POV:

It had been a couple days since I had seen Draco after he admitted how he felt about me. I would look over at the Slytherin table every morning and night, he never showed up for breakfast or anything. I began to get worried. And I felt completely torn and confused. I really don't know which made me feel worse. The situation between Ron and I or the situation between Draco and I. It was all so new to me. I had never invisioned liking Malfoy. I tried to deny it. Even if I did tell him that I did develop feelings for him, what would that really do? Wouldn't it just make things more complicated between them and the world around them? I had felt bad when it seemed as if I was rejecting his feelings for me and that wasn't it. I'd never want to reject him. But if I invited him in with open arms what would my friends say? What would his friends say? I wanted the feeling of guilt out of my head. I would have wanted to go to him and tell him my true feelings for him but I didn't know if that was a good idea or not. But since I was getting worried about him not being in the Great Hall for a few days, I decided to go down to the Slytherin Dungeons to pay him a visit. Although, the only problem was I didn't have the Slytherin password to get in. So, I went to look for Blaise to see if he could give me the password to talk to Draco for very important matters. I was in the Great Hall and didn't see him at the Slytherin table either. But Pansy was there. Strangely they were usually hip to hip all the time so I was surprised when he wasn't there right by her side. So, I hurried out of the Great Hall and spotted Blaise about to walk into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Blaise." I smile sheepishly, "I was wondering if you could give me the password to the dungeons, Professor McGonagall wanted me to have to talk with Dra-Malfoy." I quickly corrected myself but I guess Blaise didn't hear that last part.

He raised an eyebrow but he replied, "Ah, yes. Granger. Well, I suppose if McGonagall requested you to talk to him, I shall give you the password. It is, 'Salazar.' Fair warning to you, though if you ever happen to want to get in again, the password sometimes gets changed every few weeks. Just to let you know." He oddly flashed a smile at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks, Blaise. I also wanted to ask if you had seen him lately? I noticed he wasn't around rebuilding and such."

He gave me an odd look and responded, "Yeah, I saw him the other day. He said he wasn't feeling too good and he was having one of the House Elf's bring up food for him. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I will be going to have some lunch. See you around, Granger."

I thanked him real quick and went down to the dungeons.

The portrait asked for the password and I simply replied, "Salazar." And the portrait let me through.

I looked around the common room, typical Slytherin colors. It had nice black couches and chairs surrounding the fireplace, it was a similar set up like the Gryffindor common room. It had a colder feeling, though. I bet it got really cold in the winter time.

I looked around saw the two doors leading to the boys and girls' dormitories. I climbed up the door where it lead to the boys' room. I had hoped Draco was the only one in there. This is going to be an interesting day. I followed the spiral up the stairs to the huge room of beds. I tried to be as quiet as she could. I found Draco in his bed sleeping. I got close enough to see his face fully, he looked quiet peaceful when he slept. I had a sudden urge to reach and grasp his face but decided against it.

He ended up rolling on his side and mumbled something familiar, "mmm..Granger." I caught my breath trying not to make any sudden sounds. I got a little closer trying to make out some other words he was mumbling, I was standing right next to his bed and that's when his eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a little quick note. I will probably post a chapter a day, as I said in Chapter 1 I have wrote Chapters 1-7, and I am currently working on Chapter 8. I will probably be done with that one tonight or tomorrow and start working on Chapter 9 if I feel up to it. I still have to fix Chapters 3-8 before I post them here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, thank you all for favoriting the story. Don't forget to review! ~VampireQueenBrittany


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

**A/N:** I wanted to dedicate this chapter to El' Caliente and fickleflake for being the first reviewers of the story.

Thank you both. :)

As I promised, here is Chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What Are You Doing In Here?<strong>

Draco's POV:

She was startled by him shooting his eyes open with her being so close to him watching him sleeping.

"Granger.. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I was worried about you since I haven't seen you in the Great Hall for a few days or helping out with rebuilding." I was shocked that Granger would even be worried about me after what happened a few days ago. I would have figured she'd go on and just ignore me.

"Well, well.. Granger, being worried about me. That's interesting. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?"

She shot a look up at me and said, "Draco-erm, Malfoy I never said I didn't want to have anything to do with you so, whatever gave you that idea, that's not true."

I shifted from the bed, sitting up I had forgot that I didn't have a shirt on but the blanket had been covering my body except for my arms and my face. I caught a glimpse from Granger, and from what it looked like she was staring at my chest. "Granger, you're staring. Do you see something you like or what?"

She snorted and cleared her throat when she saw I had a serious look on my face. "No, I've just never seen you like this. You look.." stopping her sentence short, I asked her to finish her sentence. "You look like you're sick. Are you okay?" Granger's face softened into a very sincere worried look, she looked like she was about to reach to feel my forehead to see if I had a fever.

I smirked at her, I know I'm hiding what I was feeling earlier in the week but I just can't take the rejection but I'm not ill. "Of course, I'm alright. Now, if that's all you wanted.."

She interrupted me these next few words shocked the hell out of me, "I wanted to talk to you about befor-"

I put my hand up to stop her. "I'm alright, we don't have to talk about it. Personally, I'd feel loads better if you wouldn't bring it up, again."

She stared me directly in the eyes, "Draco I'm not going to ignore this. I've thought about it these past days. I didn't know exactly what to say, I still don't. But if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you."

My heart started pounding faster with every word she spoke. Of course, I want to know but not if it's going to hurt me. I can't take rejection from this girl in front of me, she'll be the death of me. "Well, then go on do tell what you're trying to say to me - hang on, did you just call me by my first name?" I thought she did at least twice but it wasn't hitting me until now.

"Well, I figured since you called me by my first name a few days ago telling me your feelings, I find it only reasonable and fair for me to do the same, unless you don't want me to?" All I could think was how perfect it sounded coming out of her mouth. My first name. Not the same way she would say my last name.

"Well, to be honest I do like it when you call me Draco for some reason. So, you can call me it if you wish."

She smiled, and nodded. "Okay, then.. Draco."

I smirked at the way she said it. "So, you were saying that you're going to tell me the truth, then? I'm listening."

In the back of my mind, I hoped it was anything but bad. Even if there was one hopeful feeling that she thought they could be together would be enough for me. I would be happy. I had swore the time just stopped out of nowhere. I awaited the dreaded rejection. Grang-Hermione cleared her voice before she started to speak. My heart was pounding fast, again. I swallowed hard. And looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Hermione's POV:

I cleared my voice before I could speak. I sat on the bed right next to Draco's bed to get comfortable.

"Okay, well while you weren't around I had some time to think. I had been dreading seeing you after what happened that day. And after you didn't show up for anything, I thought about your feelings for me. And I was worried about what Harry and my other friends would think if they knew. But that's not the main point I'm trying to tell you."

She swallowed trying to force herself to say the next sentence. "Draco, I had been attracted you for awhile. And after you apologized for all the mean stuff you did our previous years, I forgave you. And I re-thought my opinion of you. What I'm trying to say here is that.. Yes, I like you. Yes, I have feelings for you. I tried to deny them but I had noticed we had some sort of connection because of how natural it felt when you were out there holding me. And you were completely right about Ron. I've decided I'm just not going to worry about it and I'm getting over him. Sorry for bringing him up, I know you can't stand him. And now, I know why. That's what I wanted to tell you."

I sigh finally getting all of that out, I feel like the weight on my shoulders had been lift off. It's such a huge relief. I look over at Draco, and he's just silent staring at me. Yet his face holds no emotion except shock. I reach out and grab his hand to see if that helps bring him out of his shock. It does shake him back to reality.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying not get worried, again. I forget I still have his hand in mine, I let go of it and I wait for his response.

Draco's POV:

All of what Granger was saying to me blew in like a storm, it shocked me and I wasn't sure where to go from here. I had a few questions to ask her. What did this mean for them? He wasn't sure if they would become anything regardless of their feelings for each other. He just didn't want to lose her. That's all that mattered. He didn't care what his or her friends thought about them if they did get together. They could all go to hell. As long as he had her, nothing else mattered.

He spoke up and asked, "so what does this mean for us? Are we friends? Are we more than friends? What do we do here, Granger?" I wasn't sure what else to ask.

"Well, I always just thought of you as just an acquaintance, Draco. But I have no idea where we go from here. And I haven't got a clue what Harry would do if he found out that I like you. I know Ron would go ballistic and think I was mad for liking you after the way you treated me in previous years and how you're a former death eater and whatever else he thought. Does Blaise or anyone else know that you like me?"

I correct her. "Love, Granger. Don't you think it'd be a little different if I just had some little crush on you?"

She looked down at the floor, "I guess, you're right. But does Blaise know?"

"No, he hasn't got a clue. At one point I had suspected he did but he hasn't brought it up if he does know. Although, I think Weaselette,"

"Her name is Ginny, Draco." Granger corrected me.

"Oh, fine. I think Ginny knows or suspects it. Because she found it awfully curious that I was asking about you while we were rebuilding one of the east towers."

Granger made a curious face. "Hmm.. Well, of course she would wonder why you would ask about me. You are Malfoy, after all. It probably just struck her as odd. Hang on, why did you ask about it, anyway?"

Her face still had the curious look on her face, as I replied. "Well, I was worried just like you were when you hadn't seen me after a few days. I had wondered why you weren't helping us rebuild the towers like the others and I were. So, I went to find you. Then I found you in the library, but I didn't say anything to you right then. I went around the bookshelves to look for a book but none found my interest then when I looked back around the table you were sitting at, you had left. So, I searched around the hallways and found you crying. I had wanted to ask where you've been but you answered my question without my asking. I figured you would be all upset about Weasel."

She gave me a sincere look. "Well, I do appreciate you being there, Mal-Draco." She corrected herself, and continues, "I had grown tired of being alone. So, I was glad someone came around. The others just left me alone."

I stretch out my arm for her to grab to show her that I wasn't going anywhere. She gladly accepted my hand and she got up from the bed next to mine and walked over to sit beside me. I move my arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me, Draco." She slightly moved her head closer to my cheek and kissed my cheek lightly, I moved my head to look at her. I didn't notice how close her face was from mine, we almost bumped our noses together. I saw the look of worry on her face, and my eyes focused on her lips. I leaned in, closed my eyes and kissed her.

Hermione's POV:

I should have seen it coming but it shocked me in a way. It's not that I didn't like kissing Draco, I did. I found it quite interesting to say the least. It was different from the way Ron would kiss me but then again, Ron would attack my face at times and I had never liked that. But with Draco his kiss was soft, gentle and innocent. I noticed that his lips seemed to fit on mine perfectly unlike Ron's. This made me move my arms around his neck, snapped my eyes shut and I started kissing back passionately melting in the kiss. I felt like I coudn't get enough of it. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue to my lips asking for entrance. I froze and he noticed my sudden tense body. I felt his eyes locked on my face and I felt so embarrassed. I opened my eyes and gave him a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It's just that I've never, I don't know how to-" I fell silent, I looked down at the floor and I felt my face started blushing red with embarrassment. And hoped he would understand but I wouldn't dare look at him scared he might just laugh in my face.

"No, I understand. It's okay, really. Don't feel bad about it. We all have to learn from somewhere. It's just I had thought you and Weasel were at least past the kissing stage. So, you mean to tell me that even with him, you didn't learn?"

I could just imagine how red my face was now. But I answered him, trying not to meet his eyes. "No, I wasn't ever comfortabe, he always seemed to attack my face at times and I would stop him. I think that's partically why he ended up with her."

I was surprised that after I brought her up without even mentioning her name, I didn't feel upset or mad anymore. My face didn't feel so hot anymore, the redness was slowly going away which made it easier for me to look at him, again. His stormy gray eyes twinkled at me and I smiled. He has beautiful eyes, I could look into them forever. His hair was a little messy from being in bed these past few days and I saw him nervously move one of his hands to fix his hair, guessing he saw me look at how disheveled it was. I had forgotten that he was uncovered now from the blanket he was recently wrapped up in. And I saw his untan but beautiful porcelain skin. My eyes roamed down from his face past his neck and locked on his slightly toned chest, there was no visible hair in sight, unlike most guys who have a trail of hair down theirs but not with his. His was just hairless, and something inside of me beckoned me to slide my hand down his perfect body but I resisted it. Afraid it might give him the wrong idea.

My head snapped back up at his face when he said, "Granger. You're staring, again."

I swore I had just turned red in the face, again blushing hard. I mumbled, "sorry." Carefully trying not to stare at his body, again.

One of his eyebrows raised in curiosity and he asked, "Have you never seen a guys body before or something?"

I looked down to the floor and replied, "No, I have. I've seen Ron's, of course. But I just noticed yours and his are completely different."

I heard him chuckle, and look back up at him. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Well, we're all different, Granger. But whats so different about mine?"

Shit, are we really having this discussion? I clear my throat hoping my face isn't as red as an apple.

"Well, it's just Ron had this trail of hair down his chest, it wasn't very attractive to me at all. And I noticed that yours is just flawless."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, yes.. Draco is quite flawless. He's gorgeous. Haha

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I shall be posting Chapter 4 tomorrow.

I'm always glad to hear a readers opinion. So, review if you'd like. :)

~VampireQueenBrittany


	4. Flawless

**A/N:** Not much to say today except this chapter is a little shorter than the others but the next ones will be much longer.

Anyway, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Flawless<strong>

Draco's POV:

'And I noticed that yours is just flawless.' He heard the sentence repeat in his head. Flawless, the word repeated in his head.

He had to make sure he wasn't just imagining things. "Granger, were you just referring to me that my chest is flawless?"

Her face was red from embarrassment afraid to look at my face but she answered, "Not just your chest, your skin. It's just perfect." She grabbed my right arm softly, and my skin tingled under her touch. Although, I had forgotten that I still had the Dark Mark on my left arm, I'm guessing she hadn't noticed it so I tried to make it unknown. I was embarrassed and ashamed of the ugly thing. I hoped she wouldn't notice it when I moved my arm down to my side trying to keep it out of sight. Fuck! I saw her eyes lock on the Mark, her eyes grew big. She took her hand off my right arm. And the warm feeling left with her.

"The Dark Mark?" She gasped but continued anyway, "I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were a Death Eater but I just never thought you had the mark."

"Of course, I had it. You get it once you join the Death Eaters." She looked shocked.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

It hurt like hell, it had felt like your arm was on fire but I wasn't going to admit it. I didn't want to seem weak.

I winced thinking back of the night I received it. "It stung a bit but you don't show fear or scream when things hurt especially in front of Voldemort. It would have been twice as bad if I were to have shown pain or screamed in agony while it was being branded onto my skin."

Granger grabbed my right arm unexpectedly, I closed my eyes as the warmth of her touch followed up my arm. Her fingers traced around the Mark, I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She must have thought I was uncomortable because she quickly released her grasp on my arm. It made me frown as the cold air brushed against my skin replacing the warmth from her touch. I wanted to reach out and put her hand back on my arm because I missed her touch.

But I decided against it. After an awkward silence, she spoke up. "I'm sorry."

What is she apologizing for? "Sorry about what?"

"For all the terrible things that you've been through."

Instead of saying anything I lightly cupped her face and kissed her. I was afraid she would pull back but she didn't turn away or resist. I wouldn't have admitted to her that a fire inside my heart roared every time I thought of her or saw her but I had hope that she felt the same way.

She snaked her arms around my neck and I flicked my tongue across her bottom lip and she slightly parted her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth, I knew she was inexperienced but she followed my lead with her tongue, it wasn't bad, and god she tasted so bloody good like strawberries. She got the hang of it and we were fighting for dominance. Then I felt myself getting harder. I wasn't sure if I should pull away from her or keep going. I was conflicted.

Hermione's POV:

He flickered his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't believe how good he tasted like spearmint.

It made me think back to last years Potion's Class where we all went over to test what we smelled out of the Amortentia potion, which is the most powerful love potion in the world. My head snapped back into reality, it was like my tongue had dove into a spearmint pool and it wanted to swim in forever.

My arms began to become heavy against his neck but I didn't want to retreat them just yet I was too caught up in the moment with him, I didn't want to break our contact. I felt my whole body warm like it was like a flame became alive in me. I felt I should pull away so thing's wouldn't be moving to fast for me. I saw his eyes open and he gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I feel like we should stop before we get too carried away."

He shrugged and situated himself into a comfortable position, "I understand." He moved his hands down to his boxers, I pretended not to notice looking anywhere else but down at his hands and his face but I gave myself away when I giggled not trying to be loud. Shit..

"What's so bloody funny?" He asked.

I quickly thought of something to say, "Oh, nothing. I just thought of something that we did in Potion's Class last year."

"Potion's Class? What is it with you and learning? Well, go on then what happened?"

"I happen to like learning about things, Malf- Draco. It keeps me from being bored. Anyway, remember when we were working with the Amortentia potion?" He nodded.

"Well, I just remembered one of the things I had smelled from the potion, which was spearmint. And I noticed that you taste like spearmint."

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard? The Gryffindor Know-It-All likes the way I taste." He chuckled but continued, "It is strange how you mention that. Because that reminds me when I smelled the potion one of the scents I smelled was strawberries. You smell and taste like strawberries." He smirked proudly.

It struck me as odd that strawberries would be one of the scents that he would smell from the potion but I didn't press on about it, but smiled at him.

I could hear my stomach growling and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was half 12. It was lunchtime. I figured I should go down to the Great Hall.

"Do you want to go down to the Great Hall with me for lunch?" I asked him.

"Oh, well I have been having one of the house elves that work in the kitchens here bring me food each day. If you want, I can just have one of them bring something up for us. And we can eat here." He says.

Even though, I am against using house elves for work because I think it's slavery, it would be nice to eat somewhere other than the Great Hall once in a while. I reply,

"Sure."

He nodded, and yelled "Winky!" A few seconds later, Winky the house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Oh, hello Ms. Granger." She smiled at me.

"Hi, Winky." I smiled back.

"Winky, will you please bring us some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco and I thanked her. Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. She reappeared quickly with our sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice.

We thanked her, once more then she was gone, again.

We ate in silence, I tried to think of things to discuss but all the things that I thought of were way too personal questions. I saw he was nearly finished with his food, and I drank some of my pumpkin juice, the goblet I had was still half full.

He cleared his throat and finally spoke. "So, how has the rebuilding been going?"

"It's great, we're almost done with it. I can't believe it's only taken us about a week to be done."

"I wanted to apologize that I haven't been helping lately, I'm sure you'd already be done if I was helping still." He said.

"It's alright, I didn't understand before but I do now. Maybe, you could come down and help tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

I smiled at him then asked, "so, what have you been doing about your school work? Are you caught up or behind since you've been cooped up here?"

"I've been having Zabini bring up assignments and notes from classes as far as I know I'm caught up."

"Well, that's good. I was going to offer assistance if you needed help." I replied.

He looked at me puzzled and said, "assistance? Granger, I don't need a tutor."

I drank the last of my pumpkin juice and sat the goblet on his nightstand and replied to him. "Alright, well I thought I'd offer, just in case."

"Thanks, anyway." He said softly.

"Don't mention it." I smiled then looked at the clock. It was just after 1pm, I thought I should go study and I got up from the bed. "Well, I should to go. I have to go study for N.E.W.T.'s."

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Oh, are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer? I could use the company."

To be honest, I really didn't want to leave I had thought he would have wanted me to go since we weren't really talking but I guess I was wrong and I smiled at him and nodded. "I'll stay then." And I sat back down next to him. He smiled happily at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Good news, I finally finished writing Chapters 8, 9 and 10.

As always, I will be posting Chapter 5 tomorrow.

~VampireQueenBrittany


	5. Stay

**A/N:** Good morning out there to all of my readers! It is morning here, the sun is about to come up and it is almost 7:30am.

Anyway, I wanted to thank some of you who just started reading my story and favorited it. :)

So, thank you all. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here it is..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Stay<strong>

Draco's POV:

When she said she'd stay, I felt my heart start beating fast I couldn't help it I was happy. I moved up towards my the headboard of my bed to lay down on the pillows. Granger was sitting in front of the footboard. We had talked for hours about our interests. Our favorite classes, hers was Arithmancy and mine was of course, Potions. What we did in free time they both enjoyed reading. And what we did at home away from Hogwarts. Hermione would always be studying for the next year, I couldn't believe she actually studied when she had free time, didn't seem like much of a free time when it seemed like she was always studying. But when I was at home, I would catch up on reading my favorite muggle stories. I could just imagine how furious my father would be if he knew that I spent my free time reading muggle stories.

I looked at the clock and frowned, it was almost time for dinner. I decided I would go down to the Great Hall with her. Although, the houses had been working together didn't exactly mean we could sit by each other, we still had our own house tables. So, that made me a little sad. I remember in years before I would sit at the Slytherin table staring off at the Gryffindor table wishing she would be looking back but it never happened in the way I wish it would have.

"It's too bad we couldn't sit together in the Great Hall but I'm sure people would say I was mad for choosing to sit with you."

It shocked me when she said this, could she read my mind? Oh, wait that's right I'm the one who can do Occlumency not Granger. But I replied back at her,

"Yeah, especially to Weasley. Even if Potter forgave me, Weasley would still throw insults my way, you know that especially if he knew we had something going on."

She gave me puzzled look. "Hang on, I know I said I didn't want things to get too carried away but should we be defining what this is?"

"Well, I'm not sure. What would you define this as between us?" I answered back.

"I'm not sure either. I can't really say you're my boyfriend since we're not officially a couple. And like I said, our friends would probably think we were mad."

"I told you I didn't give a damn about what they think. They can all go to hell, Granger. I meant that. So, it's up to you."

"I just wish I didn't have to hide anything. I don't like keeping secrets, the person I usually talk to is Ginny. I'll talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Well, I just hope she doesn't tell him. Or else I might have to hex him if he ends up getting into my face. And I won't hold back. Just to let you know." I replied to her.

"I don't intend on holding you back. Although, I will say just don't kill him because you'll get expelled and I don't want that. But regarding our issue I'd like for us to keep it quiet just for awhile before I can sort things out and talk to Ginny. I wouldn't want to bust into the Great Hall walking hand-in-hand with you. Everyone would spit pumpkin juice everywhere if they saw that. Even though, it'd be amusing to see." She laughed then smiled at me.

I chuckled at the thought of the looks on everyone's face if they saw us together, then replied to her. "That would be a funny thing to see. But okay, will do."

She looked at the clock once more and she got up. "We should go now, if we're going to get any dinner."

I looked at the clock and she was right, it was nearly 7pm. I got up from the bed and nodded at her.

It caught me off guard when she hugged me. I moved my arms around her to complete the embrace.

Then she pulled back and said, "What do we do after we're done in the Great Hall? Do you want to meet up some place? Or see each other tomorrow?"

I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't really want to say I would rather her sleep up here with me but I think it would be a little too much to ask from her since I asked her to stay earlier. But hell, it was worth a shot even if she does say no, I'll see her tomorrow, anyway. Then I had forgotten she couldn't stay up here seeing as it is the boy's dormitories. But a thought snapped into my head, the Room of Requirement.

And I smirked at her. "Do you want to meet up in the Room of Requirement?"

Her face lit up when I offered the place where we could meet up, and she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll meet you there."

I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before she walked out of the room I said, "Great, see you there."

I quickly put on my school uniform and walked down to the Great Hall. I saw Granger was already at her table. She gave me a smile and I winked at her before sitting down at the Slytherin table. Zabini and Parkinson greeted me, and we started talking about rebuilding the rest that needed it.

Hermione's POV:

I walked down to the Great Hall and walked down the long Gryffindor table, I passed by Ron and Lavender they were snogging, of course and I rolled my eyes at them. I finally saw Ginny sitting next to Harry and I went to sit across from them. Both of them smiled at me as I sat down.

I grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, some roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and pudding for dessert. After I sat all of the food in front of me, I saw Draco come into the Great Hall before he sat down at the table he gave me a wink and I smiled at him before grabbing my fork to eat.

I heard Ginny talking to Harry about how they were almost done with rebuilding.

I smiled and said, "We should be done by tomorrow. We'll be having another helping hand so that would mean we would finally be done with rebuilding." I said, both Harry and Ginny looked up at me.

"What do you mean 'another helping hand?' Are you talking about Malfoy?" She asked me before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I just figured since he's back, he might be helping us rebuild which means we'll be done. His skills are very mastered compared to most of us. I mean, his magic is matched up to mine and Harry's. So, with all three of us helping altogether, wouldn't you think we'd be finished by tomorrow?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Hermione, what has gotten into you? Saying Malfoy's magic is matched up with ours?"

"Well, he is mastered in magic like you and I are. What's wrong with saying that? I thought you were okay with him now after he apologized for everything?" I asked then ate some of my chicken on my plate.

He looked back at me like I was a different person. "Yeah, but it's not like we're friends. He still is Malfoy, after all."

Well, I guess things didn't really change unlike I thought. I just nodded in agreement not knowing what else to say to him. I ate a couple spoonfuls of mashed potatoes.

Ginny spoke up to clear the awkward silence. "So, are you going to be able to help rebuild tomorrow, Hermione? Or do you still need some time to study on your N.E.W.T's?"

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. I'd like to be able to study more but I'm positive I'll be there tomorrow to help rebuild some." I gave her a smile and sipped at my pumpkin juice.

She nodded at me before going back to eating her pudding.

I was finished with everything except the pudding so, I dug into that. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco eating and talking with Blaise. Blaise looked over at me with a puzzling look and I quickly looked down at my table before finishing the rest of my pudding.

Ginny looked down at my plate and said to me, "Finished already, Hermione?"

I nodded my head at her. Harry looked at me, as well. "You ate pretty fast, gotta be somewhere?"

I shook my head, "I just want to go and study some more before I go to bed. So, don't be surprised if you don't see me in my bed before you get there."

Ginny gave me a puzzling look but just nodded her head at me as I got up to head to out of the Great Hall.

I walked past Lavender who was now talking to one of the Patil twins away from Ron. And I saw Ron sitting next to Seamus and Dean eating. He saw me heading towards the entrance of the Great Hall and he got up from where he was sitting and walked up towards me to my surprise.

"Erm, hi Hermione.." He gave me a nervous smile.

"Hello, Ron." I smiled back.

"How are things?" He asked.

"Pretty good about to go study on my N.E.W.T.'s. How are things with you?"

"Alright." He shrugged and looked over at Lavender. She saw him talking to me and she marched over to him.

"Won-Won! There you are!" She glared daggers at me. And gave him an angry look.

"Well, I better be off." He nodded at me.

"See ya." He said.

I turned to walk of the Great Hall and up the staircase towards the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you hadn't noticed I wasn't a big fan of Ron, especially in Half-Blood Prince but only because of Lavender. Sorry, if you're a fan of Romione. Not my favorite coupling, of course. But anyway, give me a little review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and/or what you think is going to happen next. :) As always, Chapter 6 will be up sometime tomorrow. ~VampireQueenBrittany


	6. The Room of Requirement

**A/N:** Good morning, everyone! Welcome back to some of you who are still with me. And hello to some of you new readers, glad to have you here.

I hope you all are enjoying it so far. :) Thank you to all who have favorited and alerted the story to their lists.

Now, I wanted to say a few things before you continued reading.

First off, this chapter is a short one. Although, I have thought of an idea..

The idea is at the bottom of the Chapter. So, once you've read it please, do not forget to read the bottom note.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement<strong>

Hermione's POV:

When I made it up to the seventh floor, I walked up to a spacious empty hall and the room's door suddenly appeared. I quickly opened the door and went inside to wait for Draco. When I stepped in all of the things I thought of appeared. A couch by the fireplace and a coffee table in front of the couch. I stood in awe at the room, it felt so warm and homelike.

It wasn't long until I heard the door open and quickly close. I felt Draco snake his arms around me. I turned around to meet his face. His grey eyes twinkled at me and I smiled up at him. He lowered his head to where it was levelled with my face and kissed my lips. God, I had missed this. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and once it was in the spearmint taste tickled my tongue. I couldn't get enough. If we could stay like this forever, I'd die happily. But we had to come up for air, after we caught our breaths, he moved his arms from my waist and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me to the couch and he lightly pushed me onto the couch. He took off his robes and his slytherin tie after noticing how warm it was and he only had his undershirt on. He got ontop of me holding his weight by his arms and started kissing me, again.

I couldn't tell you if it was him or me who conjured up the next thing that appeared but I looked over on the opposite side of the couch passed the coffee table was a king size bed, the left side of the bed was silver and green, and the right side of the bed was red and gold. I looked at him and noticed he was looking over at the bed. By the time my second question popped in my head we were already half way to the bed.

Are we really going to do this? My heart pounded so fast, I thought it was going to give out and stop beating all together. When we made it to the bed, he was behind me and I turned around to face him once more. I gave him a worried look. I wasn't sure if I was ready or not. He nodded and picked me up lightly and sat me on the right side of the bed. As he laid on the left side of the bed. I laid my head down on his chest and he moved his left arm around me. We just laid like that in silence for awhile. It was soothing to me that we could just lay there and not be uncomfortable in silence. And I smiled at that thought.

"You would tell me if and when you're ready, right?" His voice shook me because I wasn't expecting him to speak so soon. But I looked up into his eyes which glared into mine and I nodded then closed my eyes, again.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, I just want you to know that. But I needed to know in case you ever did want to."

"I really like this bed. I could sleep in it forever." I said trying to break the tension between us.

"Yeah, it's quite soft. I picked out the colors, of course." Once I that last sentence, my eyelids flickered open and I looked up at him.

"You conjured up the bed?" I blinked at him.

"Well, of course I did. You didn't think it was you did you?" He looked at me curiously.

"I had thought it could have been me who made it appear but I guess not." I said honestly.

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more. I looked up at the clock on the wall above the fireplace. It was almost 10 o'clock. I wasn't sure how long we were going to stay here but I knew I didn't want to leave.

I got up from the bed and took my robes off. I walked over to the couch and laid them on the couch. Then walked back to my side of the bed, I sat down on my side and took my shoes off then put my legs up on the bed and I laid back down curling back up against his chest. Draco looked at me like he was ready to jump me. Then he smirked.

"What? It was hot, I had to take my robes off."

"I noticed." He said softly and put one of his hands on my head and lightly stroked my curls. "I love your hair, did you know that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him but his eyes were still closed. "No, but I love yours, too." Then his eyes were staring at me, again.

That look he gave me I swear it was magic itself. I felt my whole body starting to warm all over and in between my legs had become wet. I moved one of my hands up to his cheek and I kissed with fiery passion like never before. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp and mine in his. His mouth gave away a moan and I couldn't contain myself from wanting to rip at the shirt he was wearing.

Draco's POV:

I felt one of her small hands on my shirt so, I hastily slipped it over my head and threw it across the room onto the couch I smirked. And as she found my mouth, again. I didn't want to deny her but I wasn't sure if this meant she wanted to or not. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. They were full of lust. I looked away towards the clock, it was half past 10:30 then I heard her yawn. I didn't want to get too carried away like she said fearful that she might end up regretting it. So, I grabbed the covers out from under us and put them over her as she was rubbing her tired eyes. I had forgot to ask about her run in with Weasel earlier in the Great Hall as she was leaving to come up here. But I suppose I would ask her tomorrow.

So, I laid back down with her. "Sleep, Granger. We have some rebuilding to do tomorrow."

She nodded and replied, "Okay."

Then she kissed me and curled back up against my chest and she was asleep not too long afterwards. I listened to her soft breaths, smiled and soon fell asleep with arms around her and my head resting above hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Since this chapter is one of the shortest ones I have written, I wanted to see how you would feel about me posting the next chapter.

Do me a favor review this chapter to tell me if you would like to read Chapter 7 today, I can assure you that it will be worth your while as Chapter 7 is a longer one. Think of it as a treat for you all that read and review. And because this one is shorter than the others. Thank you in advance. :)

~VampireQueenBrittany


	7. A Sticky Mess

**A/N:** Well, since I got a few reviews back. I said I would upload Chapter 7 today rather than tomorrow.

Fair warning, readers this chapter contains smut. -smirks-

Well, what are you waiting for?

Read on.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Sticky Mess<strong>

Draco's POV:

_*(Dream Sequence)*_

_Granger was sitting on the bed reading some book I couldn't see the title of nor did I care. I sat down beside her and started kissing her neck that made her eyes shoot up from the book to me. She dropped the book instantly onto the bed one of her hands latched onto my head her fingers in my hair and the other hand gripping the covers as she started to moan softly. I wanted to get a rise out of her just to see what she would do. So, I unbuttoned her undershirt much to my surprise she eagerly helped take both her undershirt off and her bra. I stared at her chest in awe, her breasts were perfect and proportionally correct with the rest of her body. I moved my mouth onto one of her nipples as I squeezed and pulled on her other. My mouth flickered at her nipple and she moaned loudly, both of her hands were gripping tight to the bedsheets . In between my legs I felt myself grow. She seemed to notice and she moved one of her hands near my belt and slide the belt off throwing it onto the floor with a loud thud. I stopped my mouth and my other hand. I just stared at her as one of her hands unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Then she pulled down my pants and my boxers. She gasped as she saw how hard I was and she gripped my length firmly and started stroking me slowly. I moaned in response then went back to her breasts nibbling and sucking on one and squeezing the other. She moaned softly then started pumping me faster, it was like I was in Ecstasy Heaven. I was squeezing her left nipple tight. And before long I was groaning so loud I came all over her hand and on the bed.._

_*End of Dream Sequence*_

My eyes opened when I saw my hand was under Granger's shirt and my fingers were on her left nipple. She was still asleep but moaning softly and I chuckled. I thought it had just been a dream. I slowly raised the blanket above me and I was still hard but I felt the wet feeling inside my pants. Fuck.. I can't believe I was just had a dream that some of it was actually real. I quietly got up from the bed trying not to wake Granger and I grabbed my robes trying to find the pocket where my wand was. I found it finally then I quickly took off my pants and boxers to mouth a quiet 'Scourgify' spell to clean up my sticky mess. I was still pretty hard to my surprise, who would have thought a girl I once called a 'Mudblood' would make me cum in my sleep then wake up finding that I'm still hard even after the wet dream. I smirked but I heard the bed shift and I turned around. I was caught off guard by Granger staring at me. I had no idea how I would forget that I was still naked but I did and I was froze in place. Her eyes were wide when she saw my hard member. I quickly grabbed my robes and put them on to cover myself up. At that point, I had no idea what to say to her. Clearly she had never seen a guy fully naked before. Although, I bet it was a shocking surprise to wake up to. I chuckled silently. I waited for her to say something, anything.

Hermione's POV:

I had felt a hand brush up against my left breast. I wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. I opened my eyes to see Draco sleeping happily and discovered that it was his hand underneath my shirt. My nipple was in between his fingers and he was slightly tugging and squeezing at it. I gave a quiet moan. God, it felt good. I had no idea what it felt like until now, and I loved it. But I had to pretend I was sleeping still since he could wake up at any moment. I kept my moans low trying not to wake him on purpose. With each squeeze I had to bite my tongue from moaning louder. I felt myself getting wet between my folds. I tensed up when his hand had stopped tugging on my nipple and snapped my eyes shut quickly so he wouldn't notice I was awake. I felt the bed move a little and heard a low chuckle from him when realized his hand was under my shirt and his fingers were around my hard nipple. He tugged on it and a soft moan escaped from my lips, he chuckled again but removed his hand then got out of bed. I gave it a minute or two, I heard his feet shift by the bed towards the couch and I heard him cast the Scourgify spell under his breath. I thought it was the perfect time to wake up. I shifted quietly in the bed and turned over to see Draco standing next to the couch, naked. My eyes widened in shocked at how big he was when he turned around when he heard the soft sound of the bed moving. He froze for a few seconds after he noticed he was still naked then he grabbed his robes and put them on. I finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry, Draco. I had no idea that you were going to be changing in here. You should have waited until I was awake so I could turn around or left the room."

He chuckled then said, "What's the matter, Granger? Can't stand to see a guy naked or have you even seen a guy naked before?"

I blushed hard and shook my head at him. "No, I-I-I haven't ever seen a guy naked before. You should have known that. I told you I was inexperienced."

"Oh, right. Well, sorry about that. I should be honest with you why I was naked to begin with. Let's just say I had a very sticky dream."

Once again, my eyes grew big then I giggled. "Wow, that's something I didn't necessarily want to know. I guess that made since as to why you were stroking at my left breast? And I'm guessing that dream you had about I was in it, right?"

His eye brow arched at me and then he chuckled and walked towards the bed. "Perhaps but I heard you, too."

I gasped, "You heard me what?"

He snickered at me, "Well, let's see my hand was up your shirt playing with your nipple, I heard you moan. Multiple times, might I add."

She guffawed at him, "Oh, whatever Malfoy. You wish you could make me moan."

He looked at me shocked asking me, "Why are you denying it? I heard you, Granger."

"You didn't hear a bloody thing, Malfoy!"

"Bollocks! You're off your bloody rocker, Granger. I don't see why you're denying it! You bloody well know what the fuck happened earlier! I bet you were awake while I was doing it, too huh? Is that why you're denying it? Because you were awake the whole damn time?"

He searched my face for answers. "Alright! Maybe, I was! So what? What difference does it make? Why are you so eager for me to admit it?" I shoved him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY EAGER TO DENY IT? And DON'T shove me!" He grabbed my arms and shook me a little.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I said while trying to get out of his lock on both of my arms.

He let go of my arms. "FINE! I won't ever fucking touch you, again!" He started walked to the couch to retreat his clothes and his shoes then headed for the door.

I swear my heart was shattering tears started welling up on the rims of my eyes but I refused to let them slip out. I choked back a sob. "Draco, wait." I managed to say.

Draco's POV:

I turned around to face her. "Give me one good reason why I should wait?"

"I admit it, I did moan. And yes, I woke up while you were doing it in your sleep. And I tried to pretend that I was asleep when you woke up."

I smirked. "Well, I know you did it. I just wanted to hear you say that you did."

"You're a cocky prat!" She playfully pushed me.

I snickered at her. "Of course I am but you like it. Just like you liked me tugging on your breast." I winked at her.

She guffawed then said, "You know it." And then she kissed me.

I suddenly dropped my clothes and my shoes right after she kissed me. And I cupped one of my hands on her face, with the other in her hair and kissed her back hard. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and softly laid her down.

I sighed and dreaded asking the question that I felt I should ask her but asked anyway. "Let me guess, you're still not ready are you?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Draco, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the spark, yet. I don't feel it's right, just yet."

I nodded back at her in understanding and looked at the clock forgetting we had to go help rebuild the rest of the school back up.

"Well, it's nearly half 10. We should get going if we're going to help finish up the last of the castle that needs rebuilding." I pointed out to her.

She looked at the clock then back at me and nodded. She got up from the bed and put her shoes, overshirt and school robes back on. And I went to retrieve mine, again then unbuttoning my robes to first put back on my boxers and pants. Then I took off the robes first to put on my over and under shirts. I grabbed my shoes and put them on and put my robes back on.

"Got everything? And your wand?" She asked.

I noticed we didn't have our house ties on and I reminded her, "Except our school ties."

I looked where I had dropped my clothes and didn't find the tie. As she looked around the couch.

"Draco, here's yours. Have you seen mine?" I shook my head until I looked by the bed.

"I found it." I showed it to her. Then an idea popped into my head that I thought would be amusing to her, as well. "I have an idea."

"Hmm?" She replied.

"It might sound crazy but how about we wear each other's ties. It would be for a laugh and people would go nuts over it." I asked her.

She gave me a crazy look and giggled, "You can't be serious. Really, Draco?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her, "I'm serious, Granger. Let's just see what happens. It'll be funny. Come on, do this one time and if you hate it you can take it off."

She sighed and put on my Slytherin tie. "Fine, Draco. But if things turn bad I'm holding you responsible for it."

I chuckled. "Understood. Hey, good thing they changed the uniforms to where the only thing different is our ties and our robes house symbols."

She gave me a serious look. "I'm not exchanging robes, Draco. Just the tie. Got it?"

I put on her Gryffindor tie around my shirt. "I know, I know. I was just saying. How do I look? Sexy?"

She snorted, "Oh yeah.. Oh so, sexy. The old Draco wouldn't be caught dead with and or wearing anything remoting having to do with the Gryffindor house."

I smirked at her as she stated a fact, "Very true. Now, you on the other hand, do look ravashing in my tie. Good thing I have others. I might just let you keep that one." I winked at her. And she rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright, ready to go?" I ask her and offered her my arm.

She nodded her head and she took my arm. "Ready. Let's go drop some jaws with our ties."

And we walked out of the Room of Requirement out to the entrance of the castle towards the rest of our classmates who were rebuilding parts of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** -ducks- Alright, please don't send an army full of people with torches at me. Lol

Yes, it _was_ a dream sequence. But some of it _did_ really happen. :P

The _real_ thing will happen soon. But for you to find out, you'll just have to continue reading. :)

So, tell me what did you think about this chapter?

~VampireQueenBrittany


	8. Jaw Droppers

**A/N:** Good morning or good afternoon and good evening, everyone wherever you are in the world!

I wanted to give a quick thanks to the reviews and the favorited/story alerts, it always brightens up my day to see that people have liked my story. :)

Anyway, I had two titles of this chapter and I couldn't make up my mind which one to just title it so, I just put both up. At first, it was just called, "Jaw Droppers" then I started thinking with the whole switching ties that that could be another title for it. So, whichever you want to call it is up to you, of course.

Anywho.. I've said too much alright, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Jaw DroppersSwitching Ties**

Hermione's POV:

As she expected right when they walked out into the entrance in front of her friends and his friends saw them both arm locked together with their different house ties on.

Ginny was among the first people to see them. "Hermione! What the bloody hell do you think you're wearing? And do you see who you're locking arms with?"

I nodded to her, "yes, Ginny. I know perfectly well what I'm doing. It's just for a laugh. So, relax."

Her face grew red matching with her hair. "Relax?" She spouted off. "Wait, until my brother sees you're with Malfoy!"

"Well, personally, Ginny. I don't give a damn about what your brother thinks. Plus, he's with that slag, Lavender, remember?" I spat back at her. "So, be sure to give your new sister-in-law and your brother a kiss from my ass. He hurt me, and now I hope he hurts when he sees me with Draco." Ginny's eyes welled with tears after I mentioned Lavender being her sister-in-law. She deserved it for bring up Ron in this. I looked up at Draco's face which was obviously in pure shock that I had even said such a thing to my so-called best friend.

"Wow, look at you, Granger. I like this side of you. Let's go see who else you can tell off." Draco said to me then winked at me.

We walked around the corner and spotted both Lavender and Ron sitting on a bench wrapped all up together, the sight of them made me want to puke up blood.

"Well, well.. If it isn't slag, Lavender and Weasel-bee." I heard Draco holler at them. Ron's facial expression changed from happy to annoyed when he heard Draco then furious when he saw I was still in an arm lock with Draco.

I heard Ron call out to me, "Blimey! Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing with that ferret?"

"How dare you speak to me, Ronald! You have no right to ask me what I'm doing with Draco. Maybe, you should worry more about who YOU'RE doing, you twat!" I saw Ron's face blush with embarrassment.

Then I heard Draco speak up. "I was just telling Granger what disgusting little red frizzy haired slags and weasels you two would have if you were to get married and actually mate."

I snorted at the images in my head. And I saw Lavender burst into tears. God, I didn't know she was so sensitive, I thought she'd actually have a come back to throw at us.

"Bugger off, Malfoy! You made my girlfriend cry." He pulled Lavender into his arms. And got up from the bench they were sitting at and stormed off.

"Oh, boo hoo! What's with all the bloody lame comebacks?" I asked, Draco shrugged and gave me a smirk. Everyone else around us were completely silent and in shock with their jaws dropped.

Draco and I both chuckled, he unlocked our arms and put my hand in his. "Come on, Hermione. We'll go fix this wall and tower over here. We'll be done before long."

I nodded at him. Both of us yelled, "Reparo!" in unison. And the bricks lined back up piece by piece back to where they belonged. And within a few minutes the side of the broken wall was repaired, then we moved on to the tower. Again, with the same spell it quickly repaired back like it had never been broken.

Draco's POV:

Granger and I were estatic when we finished with both the tower and the wall. We decided to go have lunch in The Great Hall, hand in hand. The first few people who noticed us walk into The Great Hall was none other than Lovegood, Potter, Zabini, and Parkinson. Potter looked like someone snapped his jaw. He couldn't keep it shut. Lovegood actually smiled at us, to my surprise. But she really was one of the cheery ones who always kept a smile even when things got rough.

"Hello, Hermione. Malfoy." She nodded at us.

"Lovegood." I nodded back.

"Hello, Luna. How are things?" Granger asked.

"Pretty good, I finally found my notebooks I was needing. The nargles are lacking this year in hiding my things." I arched an eyebrow at Granger and she just smiled at me.

Then she smiled at Lovegood, "Well that's good to hear. So, you won't always have to go looking for your things, you can have other things to do besides that."

"Yes, that's true. Well, I'll let you go get on with your lunch. Have a good day, you two." She smiled once more at us then skipped merrily out of The Great Hall.

"I suppose, I'll needing to be explaining to Harry what's finally going on between us. And your friends over there look curious, as well. I'll meet up with you in a few hours. I still need to go up to the library and prepare for the N.E.W.T.'s next week." She smiled once more at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, see you later in the Room of Requirement tonight." I winked back at her and walked over to the Slytherin Table. Zabini and Parkinson were staring at me with very curious eyes. I have some major explaining to do, especially with the Gryffindor tie I had around my neck.

"Malfoy! What's with the tie, mate?" Zabini asked.

"It was just for a laugh, Blaise. And if you must know, Granger and I aren't a couple, yet. But we like each other."

"What's going on with you Draco? You use to hate that mudblood." Pansy said sneered with disgust.

I felt my knuckles tighten, and clenched my jaw, "Don't call her that. Look, I know neither of you are fond of her not only because she's muggle born and because she's Gryffindor but you will not call her a mudblood or show her any disrespect, do you understand me?" They straighten up and nodded at him in agreement.

"I just don't get it, Draco. You use to hate her. You'd throw insults back and further to each other." Pansy still questioned it.

Blaise cut in, "look Pansy, Draco is a big boy he can date whoever he wants. Draco, I just wanted to let you know I fully back you. I always thought you had a thing for Granger." I looked up to see if he was joking, obviously he wasn't. So, I nodded in thanks to him.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table, Potter and Granger looked like they were having an arguement. I heard distinctive words like, 'Malfoy,' 'Slytherin,' 'Gryffindor,' 'Death Eater,' and 'Mudblood.' Well, this ought to be an interesting conversation for later.

Hermione's POV:

She went to sit by Harry, dreading this conversation but it had to be discussed. She had felt bad from keeping it a secret from her best friend.

"Malfoy, Hermione? You're with him?" He asked almost instantly right after she took a seat next to him.

"No, Harry we're not technically together." I grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and two sandwiches and began to eat them.

"Well, then what's with him with your Gryffindor tie and you with his Slytherin tie? And you walking hand in hand with him in here?" He stared at the Slytherin tie around her neck.

"The tie thing was just for a laugh. And it was only to shock people, which obviously it worked."

"Are you mad, Hermione? He use to be a Death Eater. His aunt killed Sirius not to mention gave you that scar." He pointed to my 'mudblood' scar on my arm.

"Oh, please. Harry, I wish you would move on from the past. Besides, he was forced to become a Death Eater, you know that. And have you forgot that Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix?" I gave him a stern look.

"But you two use to hate each other! Suddenly you're buddies, now?"

"Harry! Enough with the questions! Look, I know you're just trying to look out for me but I can take care of myself, I know what I am doing. If I want to be friends or something more with Draco then that's my right. I don't care if you don't agree with it."

He sighed and shook his head at me. "Alright, but when this blows up in your face don't come crying to me. But answer me this, does Ron know?"

"He thinks I'm mad for hanging out with Malfoy. And we made Lavender run off crying. And I told Ginny about Lavender being her sister-in-law. She's pretty pissed, I guess. Sorry, Harry but I'm not going to have my friends control my decisions, I will hang out with whoever I want and be with whoever I want. Look, he's not as bad as you think he is, he's changed. You just don't know him the way that I do. I'm not asking you or anyone else to be friends with him but just understand that he's been through a lot."

I looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled at Draco then turned back around towards Harry. He just sat there in silence for awhile. I finished my food and drank some of my pumpkin juice.

Harry finally spoke up. "Well, Hermione I hope you're right. That he has changed and if you do end up with him, I hope that he treats you right. I'll see you later." He gave me a quick hug and got up from the table.

"Bye, Harry. See you later." And I watched him leave The Great Hall. I really hope he meant all that he said.

After a few minutes I turned back to look over at the Slytherin table to find Draco looking back at me, I mouthed 'See you tonight' to him. He smiled and nodded back at me. Then I got up from the table and went up to the library to study. I skimmed through a couple books at my table and yawned. I noticed there wasn't many people in the library today as there usually are. I stared up at the clock and noticed it was half 12 then my eyes spotted Blaise walking towards my table.

"Hello, Granger." He gave me a known Slytherin smirk.

"Blaise." I nodded at him.

"So, I heard from Draco that you two are quite close now."

I raised my eyebrow and replied, "We are. I fancy him, a lot."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that even though you are a muggle born and a Gryffindor that I approve of you two."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Blaise. It's nice to know that someone does. Everyone else thinks I've gone mad."

He chuckled. "And about that Slytherin tie, it suits you well. Although, on the other hand I'm not so sure about the Gryffindor tie on Malfoy."

"I thought the same, I told him that if he were the Draco I knew back a few years ago he wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything to do with the Gryffindors."

He agreed. "I suppose not. But I wanted to let you know if you ever wanted to come sit with us at the Slytherin table, you're more than welcome to."

I gave him a curious look, "I thought they had a rule against houses sitting with other houses?"

"They do, but hey it's not like we all abide by the rules, just look at Luna she sits at your table sometimes. I thought I would just let you know, anyway."

I grinned at him. "You're right. I remember that she does that. But what about Pansy? I thought she hated me?"

He arched his eyebrow. "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand how you and Malfoy would be attracted towards each other since you're a Gryffindor and he's, well, Slytherin and then that whole bit on the pureblood muggleborn hate."

I hadn't noticed Pansy walked up just then. "Oh, Blaise! I found that book in my room that I wanted us to read. Hello, Hermione." She flashed me a smile.

"Hi, Pansy." It shocked me that she even said my first name without sneering before or after saying it. Maybe, I was going mad.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you that I think it's cool that you and Draco are friends, now. You should come sit with us sometime!" She handed Blaise the book in her hand. I quickly read the title, "_The Notebook"_ by Nicolas Sparks. I found it interesting that they would would be reading a muggle love story but I simply nodded my head at Pansy. "Thanks." Blaise replied to Pansy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

I smiled at them. They really were a cute couple, I thought. "Sure, maybe I'll come sit with you guys tomorrow."

Both of them smiled at me. "That sounds great!" Pansy replied.

"Alright. Well, we better be going." Blaise said and held out his hand for Pansy to take, she obliged and grabbed his hand.

Blaise smiled and said, "Bye, Granger." And Pansy waved at me.

I smiled and waved at them. They quickly left the library. I went back to reading one of the books on my table. What an interesting day. I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there it is. I'm currently working on Chapter 12, at the moment. It's like I've been stuck on it for the past 2 days, quite nerve wracking might I add. I hate being stuck on one chapter for so long. I'll be sure to hurry that one up as it's a few days until that chapter needs to be posted.

Anyway, I'm debating on posting Chapter 9 today or not. But I might just post Chapters 9 and 10 tomorrow since they do go together hand in hand. Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	9. The Restricted Section

**A/N:** Sorry about the late post, I would have had it up earlier but I spent all night working on Chapter 12, and I finally got through with it. Yay! And now, I am working on Chapter 13. :D So, anyway here is Chapter 9, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Restricted Section<strong>

Draco's POV:

'See you tonight,' Hermione mouthed to me. I smiled and nodded at her. Then she walked out of The Great Hall.

I looked at the clock, it was almost half 12. Fuck, what was I going to do until tonight? Blaise and Pansy weren't at the table. Both of them left to go to the library, which shocked me. I didn't think they'd ever go there. Unless they went there to shag. I thought what an odd place to shag at.

I wonder since Granger had always went up there and spent most of her time studying up there if she would ever consider shagging in the library. I felt myself go hard. I raised an eyebrow. That's an idea. I stood up from the table and walked out of The Great Hall. Then I climbed up the stairs up to the third floor and I walked into the library.

I searched around for Granger and found that the library was almost dead. I looked behind a couple of the bookshelves towards the front not surprised that she wouldn't be sitting at one of those tables and I walked toward the very back of the library.

I found her seated behind one of the back with a pile of books in front of her on the table she was occupying. She looked really bored.

"Having fun, Granger?" I said as I walked up to her table.

Her head snapped up from a book she was reading to my face. "Draco? What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I wanted to see how the studying was going." I smirked at her.

"Quite boring, actually. Want to help me put these books back?" She gave me a pleading look.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." I answered.

"Okay, great. These books right here are of the same author so they just belong on the bookcase behind you." I nodded and picked them up.

"And I will go put these back up." She walked the opposite direction as I went to go put the books back into their rightful places then I walked back to the table she was sitting at. She wasn't back, yet. I stared at the clock towards the entrance of the library. It was 1pm.

I looked back by the table and noticed Granger still hadn't came back to the table so, I followed down the direction where she went. And I found her up on a latter putting the last few books up onto the shelf. She put the last book up then climbed down the latter. And smiled at me when she saw I was standing across from her. She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck.

"I know, we were only away from each other for awhile but I missed you." She whispered to me before giving me a quick kiss.

"Missed you, too." I said before returning the kiss.

"Well, since I'm done with studying for now a little earlier than planned do you want to go back to the Room of Requirement?" She asked.

I shook my head at her. "Actually, I have a better idea." I held out my hand, she gave me a curious look but put her hand in mine. And I walked us toward the entrance then up the steps toward the fourth floor. We climbed up the steps and reached the fourth floor then walked down the hallway until we reached the door with ropes in front of the door.

She let go of my hand and glanced at me with her eyebrow arched then said, "The Restricted Section? What are we doing outside it?"

I quickly made up a little lie. "I, uh needed to look up certain book and wanted you to come help me." I reached for her hand and she took it, again. Then we ducked under the ropes and entered the room. It looked unoccupied which was good and I smirked. I had found a bench in front of one of the very large bookshelves that was towards the back section of the library.

"So, which book are we looking for?"

I saw one of the books titles that was shoved very far near the end of the bookshelf towards the wall where the bench was. And replied, "The Wonder of Wigtown Wanderers."

I saw Granger walking towards the bench near that wall where the book was I followed her as she moved towards the book. Once she saw it, she grabbed it then turned around and gasped when she saw I was just inches away from her.

Hermione's POV:

When I turned around I hadn't realized Draco was so close to me. I literally bumped into him and I accidentally dropping the book.

He kissed me hard then gently pushed me down onto the bench and he followed sitting next to me kissing me again.

"Draco?" I said gasping for air, he moved his mouth down towards my neck.

"Mhm?" He said.

"You weren't really looking for that book where you?" I said after I caught my breath.

"No." He said truthfully before going back to kissing my neck. He kissed a spot on my neck that made my legs go weak, luckily we were sitting down. And I breathed a soft little moan.

I heard a low chuckle and found my hands in his hair lightly pulling on his blonde strands.

I felt one of his hands moving down my robes. He started unbuttoning it. I was surprised that I didn't have an urge to stop him. If anything I wanted to help him take it off. I quickly released both of my hands out of his hair. I shook off my robes and they fell onto the floor. His hands were already onto my overshirt eager to take that one off, too.

I couldn't believe I wasn't pushing him off of me. If it was any other guy I would be. But this was Draco. And I was tired of pushing him away every time he touched me.

I raised my arms up and he took off my overshirt. Then he was fiddling with the buttons on my undershirt. I let him unbutton the shirt. While I moved my hands to his robes and unbuttoned them.

"Raise your arms up, Granger." I did what he said and raised my arms up, once again.

He smirked at me. Now, I only had my bra and everything else below on. He started taking off his robes, the Gryffindor tie and his shirts. I had forgotten I still had on his Slytherin tie so, I took that off along with my shoes and socks. His eyes locked onto my skirt. And I looked at his pants. We both knew what was going to happen next.

I reached toward his buckle on his belt as he unzipped and unbuttoned my skirt. It pooled down at my feet. He stared at my matching red bra and panties. I let go of his pants and they fell to his feet. I heard him breath in. And my heart pounded.

I saw him bend down to take off his shoes and socks. He was only left with his boxers on.

My heart pounded faster. Reality hit me. I, Hermione Granger was going to lose my virginity to Draco Malfoy. And not only in a library but in the Restricted Section.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I need you to do me another favor, pretty please. If you would like to read Chapter 10 today, give me a little review after reading this. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	10. Change of Plans

**A/N:** Well, since I got a review saying they'd love to read Chapter 10. Shout out to Kimm Possible thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like my story. Love your penname by the way, Kim Possible use to be one of my favorite cartoons. :)

Warning: This chapter contains smut.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Change of Plans<strong>

Draco's POV:

I looked at Granger's almost naked body. She was beautiful. I tried to think on what to do next. But I remember that this would be her first time. And I changed my mind. I didn't want her to lose her virginity in a library, after all. I mean, maybe after we've done it a few times but not now.

"Pick up your clothes, Granger." I quickly said to her.

"Wha-What? Why?" She blinked at me curiously.

"If you really want to do this, I don't want your first time to happen in a library. There isn't even a bed in here. We'd be doing it on a bench. And I don't want you to remember you first time doing it on a bench. So, pick up your clothes." I picked up my clothes and grabbed my wand out. I saw her shift from the bench and she gathered her clothes.

"I'll apparate us. Grab my arm." I said.

She nodded and grabbed my arm. Then I apparated us back inside the Room of Requirement. It was a lot lighter from the fireplace and I could see her more clearly than before. I smiled and admired her beauty. I threw my clothes onto the couch. She stood a few inches away from me with her clothes still in her hands. I walked over to her and grabbed her clothes out of her hands. I walked over to the couch and placed them there. Then walked back to her and grabbed her hand. She walked with me towards the bed in silence. I gently sat her down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Granger? You haven't said a word to me since we got here." I gave her a worried look.

She nodded. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. There will be other times." I said to her.

She didn't move or acknowledge what I said to her. I got up from the bed and squatted in front of her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

No response, again.

"Is it because we left the library?" And again, no response. So, I got back up and turned my back on her to conjure up some pumpkin juice but I felt her touch my back. So, I turned around to find her smiling at me.

"Bloody hell, Granger."

"Sorry.." She apologized.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, just you."

I sat down beside her. "Did you hear anything I said before?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We'll have plenty opportunities besides today to do it."

She groaned in annoyance. "Yes, Draco. I am sure, I want to do this. Just promise me that after we do it that it won't be weird or awkward, okay?"

"Why would it be?" I smirked and I leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed me back and moved both of her hands into my hair.

I softly laid her down on her side of the bed and kissed her, again. And moved one of my hands behind her back to undo her bra. She lifted her arms and I took it off of her. And threw it across the room onto the couch. Then I looked down at her breasts and smirked. I felt myself grow harder. I looked back up at her face to see if she was ready. She nodded her head. I moved my left hand down past her stomach then in between her legs. I felt the wetness through her panties. And I smirked, again. I moved my fingers in between her panties and rubbed her clit with my thumb. I got a moan in return when I did this. I chuckled and did it, again. She squirmed and moaned, again.

Then I slowly put a finger inside her. She was tight, _really tight_. I slipped another finger in to get another moan in response. I pumped my fingers gently in and out. She was so bloody wet I almost lost it right then and there. I put in a third finger and she moaned, again. It was like music to my ears.

"That's it, Granger. Moan for me." I smirked at her. I pumped her in and out, again. Another sweet moan. I grew harder, again. I couldn't take it, anymore. I took my fingers out of her, she groaned sadly when I did this. I licked my fingers to get a taste of her, she tasted _good_. Then I took my boxers off and threw them onto the floor. I moved my hands up to Granger's panties and looked up at her to see if it was okay to remove them. She nodded her head in approval and I slowly slid them off her and threw them on the floor. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined her in my dream. I was grinning like a mad man.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded once more and she readied herself by grasping my shoulders.

Hermione's POV:

I tried not to tense up so much and I relaxed as much as I could. I saw him aligned himself with my body and plunged in. I whimpered in pain and gripped his shoulders tight stabbing my nails into his skin. He winced as my nails dug into his shoulders but he ignored it. He stayed in his position for a few minutes to let my body get use to his hard erect member. Then he looked up at my face for signs if I was ready for him to move. His eyes and mine locked together and I quickly nodded my head. He pulled out then slowly put himself back in. I hissed at the pain once more. He repeated his movements more at a slightly faster pace. My whimpers soon turned into moans. Oh, god that feels so _good_. He smirked and quickened the pace again faster. He saw that I wasn't close to climaxing yet so, he licked his thumb and drew small circles onto my clit, I squirmed under him much to his satisfaction but not enough to get off just yet. He kept drawing circles and moved his mouth to one of my nipples. His tongue flickered against it. I breathed a soft moan and I moved my hands to the bedsheets gripping them tight as my moans got louder. He quickened the pace in me, again. I started to feel close.

"Draco, I'm so close. Ah!" I breathed. I felt my walls clench up tight around his length and I moaned so loud as I came hard. A pool of warm liquid filled inside me drenching his member.

I heard Draco groan loud as he released inside me filling me up with his seed.

We finally rode out our climaxes and tried to slow our breathing and our heart beats.

"That was-" I tried to speak but I was still trying to catch my breath so, I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"So bloody incredible." I heard him say.

Our breathing finally slowed down back to it's normal state.

He slowly pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back. After awhile, I missed the feeling of him being inside me already.

I looked up at him seeing he was staring back into my eyes. I smiled at him then moved my head onto his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. And I moved my right arm to his chest drawing little hearts all over his chest.

I heard him sigh happily as I traced the hearts against his skin. He moved his left arm to my back.

"I love you, Hermione." He said. This time it didn't shock me as much when I heard him say it.

I smiled up at him and replied, "I know you do, Draco. Thank you for tonight."

He leaned his head down to my lips and kissed me softly.

"You're welcome, I hope I lived up to your expectations." He replied.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man to lose my virginity to." That was my honest answer.

I heard him yawn then he said, "And I'm glad I was your first." He gave me a quick smile.

I smiled back and yawned. I was awfully tired and I knew I would most likely be sore tomorrow.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. You need your rest. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." He said.

I nodded to him, I leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and I smiled at him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you remember, you can't apparate or disapparate on the school grounds of Hogwarts. But hey, it's not like the storyline is going to be exactly like the real story. Haha just thought I would say that just in case you thought I didn't know. I have to admit this chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Stay tuned tomorrow for Chapter 11. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	11. I Can't Do This

**A/N:** I recommend playing the song called, "Farewell" by Rihanna, it is an amazing song. It's on her newest album called, "Talk That Talk". And I thought it fit well with this chapter. So, if you have a chance go listen to it! :)

Without further ado, here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I Can't Do This<strong>

Draco's POV:

I woke up next to Hermione with my arm around her. She was snuggled up against my arm. She looked peaceful and cute when she sleeps. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." I smirked.

She yawned and stretched her arms out. "What time is it?" She asked.

I looked up at the clock and replied, "11 am."

"Shit. I need to go eat real quick and go up to the library to study." She said hastily getting up from the bed.

"Wait a minute, Hermione. I think we should talk." She looked at me curiously.

"Talk about what?" She raised an eyebrow up at me.

"About us and about what happened last night." I replied.

"What about it?" She asked.

"What does this mean for us? Are we together now, since what we did last night?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I only just woke up, Draco." She answered honestly.

I sighed, figuring she'd say that. "You need to figure out what this is."

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

"That you want me. That you want to be with me." I said in a cold tone.

"I _do_ want you, Draco." She said back in her annoyed tone.

"You know that's not what I meant. Do you want to be with me or not, Granger?" I asked.

"Oh so, now you're calling me Granger, again. Fine, if you want to be like that, _Malfoy._ I don't know what I want!" She said coldly to me.

"Or maybe, you do know what you want but you just don't want to tell me. Go ahead. Just say you want to be shag buddies." I said sadly.

"That's not what I want, Draco." She walked over to my side of the bed and sat down next to me then put her head onto my shoulder.

"I can't do this, anymore. Hermione, if you don't know what you want. I just can't." I got up from the bed and started gathering my clothes to put them on.

"What do you mean, you can't do this?" She looked at me with worried eyes.

"I just can't do this with you, anymore if we're not together. I've poured my heart out to you. And I thought after we made love, you would be with me but I guess I was wrong." I said to her and I put on my shoes quickly then headed towards the door.

"Draco, please. Don't go." She said in a sad voice.

"Goodbye, Hermione." I couldn't look at her and I hurried out of the Room of Requirement and headed to the boys lavatory. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I walked up to one of the the sinks and sobbed.

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't believe Draco would just storm out of here like that. I hadn't cried this much since I had to erase my parents' memories. I didn't know how I would go on not being able to spend nights here with him. I felt like my heart was breaking. And I heard my stomach growl, I was starving. I needed to go and eat. I got up from the bed, grabbed my clothes and put them on. I wiped the rest of my tears away onto my sleeve. I knew I probably looked horrible but I didn't really care. I headed out from the Room of Requirement and headed down the steps to The Great Hall. I sighed and told myself not to look over at the Slytherin table just in case he was over there with his friends. I noticed most of the House tables were vacant. I ate silently and looked up at the clock to see it was almost 1pm. I hurried with the rest of my food and got up from the table, I saw Harry come in with Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted me. And Ginny gave me a smile.

"Hi, Harry. Ginny." I smiled at them.

"Off to study?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Alright, well see you later." He said.

"Bye." Ginny said.

"See ya." I said then headed out of The Great Hall up the steps toward the third floor.

I heard a distant sob from the boys lavatory, it sounded like Draco. I sighed sadly, and decided to go investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what's a love story without some drama? Answer? "Not possible." Haha :) I know this one is probably the shortest chapter I've written, so.. Want me to post Chapter 12? :P ~VampireQueenBrittany


	12. Haunted

**A/N:** You guys are awesome. 20-30 minutes later I get a couple reviews asking for this one. Haha well, just a quick note. I recommend listening to Taylor Swift's song, "Haunted" it's the song that gave me the idea to name this chapter. And because it's a great song. Especially the lyrics, "Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted. Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.."

Also there is smut past the middle part of the chapter just thought I'd give you a little bit of a warning.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Haunted<strong>

Hermione's POV:

I walked into the boys' lavatory and I saw Draco sobbing by one of the sinks on the otherside of the wall. I slowly walked towards him, I was directly behind him and he looked up from the mirror and turned around.

"What do you want, Granger?" He said wiping away his tears on his sleeve.

"Well, I heard noises and came in to see what was going on." I said truthfully.

"You Gryffindors are always so bloody nosy." He spat.

"And you Slytherins are always so moody." I huffed.

"True.." Was all he said.

"Are you okay, Draco?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, Granger." He replied.

"You don't look fine." I raised my hand to touch his face but he slapped it away.

"I said, I'm fine!" He said loudly.

"I'm sorry.." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't you have some books to read? You don't want to fail your tests." He sneered.

"Don't do that, Draco. Don't treat me like we're back to being enemies." My eyes start to well up, again.

"We'll always be enemies, Granger. I thought the Gryffindor Know-It-All would have known that." He said coldly.

"So, that's it? We're going back to our old ways of hating each other? Is that what you want?" I said before choking back a sob.

"Well, why wouldn't we? You were the one who rejected me. And save your mudblood tears for someone who cares." He looked at me with disgust.

I gasped. I can't believe he called said _that_ after what we had. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I thought you loved me?" I ran out of there and went into a dark abandoned classroom near by. Once I walked down the steps reaching the last step I broke down and the tears to flow down my face.

Draco's POV:

After I heard Granger storm out I was so angry with myself I punched the mirror in front of me. I wasn't thinking of the damage it would do as the glass few back at me one shard ended up stabbing my stomach and I fell to the floor writhing in pain. The glass got me good because I noticed blood pouring out around me. I was soon in a puddle of my own blood. I moved my one of my hands to pull the shard out of my stomach and threw it. I quickly grabbed my wand out of my pocket to heal my wounds. And to cast a Scourgify spell to clean up the blood. I got up from the floor and cast another spell out of my school uniform into my old black suit. Then walked out of the lavatory. I heard the sound of sniffles down the hall I walked by the window and Granger's back was in my view. She was crying. It was heart breaking to know that I made her cry.

The thoughts of earlier haunted me.

_'Well, why wouldn't we? You were the one who rejected me. And save your mudblood tears for someone who cares.'_

_'HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I thought you loved me?' _She said.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, and it hurt once I said them.

I walked down the steps that led into the classroom she was in, until I was directly behind her.

Hermione's POV:

I never thought he would get to me so bad, it was worse than Ron hurting me when he got back with Lavender. How could Draco Malfoy get to me worse than Ron ever could? I mean sure, we had only slept together last night and spent the last few days together. But I couldn't be falling for him, could I? I had never thought it would work between us. Seeing how my friends acting towards us only trading up ties, locking arms and holding hands. Surprisingly his friends were more accepting of me than mine were with him. But how could I ever fall for the man who once called me a 'Mudblood'? I really must be going mad to even be thinking that I was falling for him. And that was it, that was the one thing I needed to know. That I, Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy. I smiled at the thought.

I quickly snapped up from my thoughts when I heard distant footsteps falling closer behind me. I straightened up and wiped away the tears from my face onto my sleeve. And I turned around to see Draco was behind me. He was in his black suit, he looked simply ravishing.

"I am so sorry, Granger." He closed the few inches that were between us and hugged me tight.

"You really hurt me." I sighed sadly against him but wrapped my arms around him.

"I know, I should have never said those mean things that I said. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes but only because I love you." I said honestly.

He let go of me and said, "You what?"

"I love you, Draco." I was shocked that I was even saying this to him but it was the truth.

His face lit up and he gently pushed me to the nearest wall and kissed me hard, our tongues swirled and danced. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"What?" I breathed.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand.

I looked at him curiously and asked, "Go where?"

"The Restricted Section." He smirked at me.

I caught onto what he was meaning. And I nodded after him. Hoping to Merlin that nobody was in there or I would surely hex them into oblivion.

We went up the staircase hurrying to the fourth floor. And we were soon outside the door of The Restricted Section and we ducked under the ropes and went in.

We looked around and nobody seemed to be in there. So, we hurried to the back section where larger tall bookcases were just in case there would be anyone coming in they'd be hidden out of sight. We reached a long table with chairs in front of it and a pile of books were scattered ontop of the table. Draco moved them to one of the chairs. He quickly took out his wand and cast a sound proof spell so no one could hear us inside the library, and after the spell was cast he put his wand back into his pocket. Then he lightly picked me up and sat me ontop of the table and start taking off my robes. I unbuttoned his jacket and I smiled.

"You know, I always thought you looked good in a suit." I smiled up at him.

"Funny, I always thought you would look good underneath me." He smirked then he pulled my overshirt off me then started working on the buttons of my undershirt.

I giggled and said, "Oh yeah? Well, do I?" I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and they fell to the floor leaving him only with his black shirt on and his boxers.

"Very." He said before crashing his lips onto mine. He moved one of his hands down past my school skirt and lifted it up then moved his hand up to my panties and pulled them down. I gasped once I felt his fingers slip inside me and his thumb rubbing against my clit. I gave a soft moan and he smirked against my lips.

Draco's POV:

I smirked once I heard her moan at my touch. I felt her hands at my shirt so, I quickly removed my hand from under her skirt and lifted my arms up as she took off my shirt. And I moved one of my hands to her back to take off her bra. And she pulled down my boxers. She was only left with her skirt still on so I swiftly pulled that down and it fell to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I gently pushed her back onto the table and smirked at her then moved my head down her body kissing her nipples down to her belly button then down towards her clit.

She gave a whimper so, I looked back up to her. She looked at me with worried eyes and said, "Draco, I've never had that done before."

I smirked at her and said, "Don't worry, Granger. You'll enjoy this." Then I moved my head back down I licked my lips and then moved my tongue to her folds, I heard her moan and wiggle underneath me. I smirked and plunged my tongue deep inside her. She started moaning loud and then I moved my thumb to her clit and tracing circles. I felt myself get harder with her moaning with other girls they never had this effect on me like she did. And to think that this was the girl I use to torment but maybe that's what attracted me to her was because we were so different, it's like they say opposites attract, too right they were.

Her moans grew louder than ever. I knew she probably wouldn't last long and my tongue was growing tired by the minute so, I pulled my tongue out she groaned and replaced it with my erect member. She moaned once more and I began to pump into her fast and hard. She writhed and moaned loud, practically screamed in pure orgasmic bliss. I growled in response kissing and nipping on her lips and neck. I couldn't handle much more of this I was about to completely lose it.

"Draco, almost cumming." She said in between whimpers.

I quickened my pace so bloody fast I felt my head swimming in pleasure, I swear I saw stars or fireworks. "Fuck, it's so beautiful." I groaned.

"Draco! Ah, al-almost there! DRACOOOO!" She climax and screamed my name. That set me over the edge and I spilled deep inside her.

"Mmm.." She moaned.

"That. Was..." I couldn't finish, I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Our best one, yet." She smiled at me and kissed me.

"It was." I sighed happily and said, "I love you so much, Hermione."

She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and replied, "I love you, too."

"Well, we should probably clean up and head back up to the Room of Requirement." I said and pulled out of her slowly, I heard her moan and I swear I began to get hard, again. I shrugged it off and started gathering my clothes.

She got up from the table and rubbed her back and legs. "Draco, not that I didn't like what happened here. Well, I _loved_ it actually but please, next time let's do it somewhere more comfortable." She grabbed her clothes off the floor and started dressing.

I nodded my head, "Sorry.. I should conjured up a blanket underneath you. My apologies, love." I finished putting on my clothes then transfigured my suit to my school robes.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She yawned and nodded her head. We headed for the door and I lifted the sound proof spell from the library. She turned pushed the door open. And we went out the door then ducking underneath the ropes. We had forgotten to check to see if anyone was around, big mistake. As we saw the Headmistress McGonagall walking up the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there it is. I'm still writing Chapter 13 so, it might be a little delayed. Sorry about that. Just giving you a heads up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	13. Trouble

**A/N:** Well, I finally finished this chapter. I'll start working on Chapter 14 after this one is posted. Sorry for the delay. It is a longer chapter, though so, that should make up for the delay. Anyway, here is Chapter 13. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Trouble<strong>

Hermione's POV:

We didn't see the Headmistress strolling up the steps until after we ducked underneath the ropes from The Restricted Section.

FUCK! We're in trouble.

She raised a curious eyebrow at us. "Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. Would you like to tell me just what you were doing in The Restricted Section?"

"We were looking for a book." I answered.

"And do either of you have a signed approval from any of the teachers?" She asked.

"Well, um.. No, we don't." I said honestly.

"Ms. Granger, I am very surprised at you. You're usually one to follow the rules, as I am sure you know that you cannot go into The Restricted Section without a teachers approval. 50 points will be taken from each of your houses."

"50? That's a bit extreme don't you think?" Draco sneered at McGonagall.

"You should be very lucky that it isn't anymore than that. And I suggest you watch your tone with me before I deduct another 50 points from Slytherin." She warned him.

He didn't say anything back to her.

She looked back to me. "Now, Ms. Granger, I would like to have a word with you if you will meet me up in my office in an hour, please."

I nodded to her and smiled sheepishly. She turned around and headed back down the staircase.

I looked back at Draco and said, "We have _got_ to be more careful next time."

He looked down at his feet. "I really am sorry we got into trouble. But now, I'm worried as to what she wants to talk to you about."

"It's okay, Draco. And I have no idea probably what I was doing with you and what we were really doing in the library."

"What do you think she'll do?" He looked up to me and asked.

"She might try to separate us. Who knows?" I look up at the clock it read 3pm. And my stomach started to grumble. Draco must have heard it.

"Hungry?"

I nodded to him.

"Let's go to The Great Hall then. I'm a little peckish, too."

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you." I said.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, when I was in the library the other day, Blaise and Pansy showed up..."

Before I could continue his head snapped up. "WHAT? What did they say to you?" He looked furious.

"Calm down, Draco. They were nice to me. They were actually quite accepting of us, hanging out together. And they offered me to come sit with you and them whenever I wanted. To my surprise, I honestly thought Pansy hated me but she was really nice."

He looked at me curious. "Strange. I would have never thought they would actually come up to you and say those things. But I'm glad they did."

I smiled at him. "So, do you want me to come sit with you and them for lunch today? I'm sure McGonagall won't be there watching us."

His face lit up when I asked that. "That would be great."

He held out his hand for me to take and I accepted it. Then we walked down the staircase towards The Great Hall.

Draco's POV:

When we reached The Great Hall everyone who was there stared at us. Some of them even looked disgusted. I smirked proudly. I didn't care what any of them thought.

We walked up to the Slytherin Table where Zabini and Parkinson were at. They smiled at us.

"Hey, Drake. Hermione." Parkinson said to us.

"Hello, Pansy." I heard Hermione say to her.

"So, Malfoy are you guys together now or not?" Zabini asked.

I gave Hermione a look and she nodded her head at me. Guess that meant we were. I smiled.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said smiling.

"That's great!" Pansy said.

I looked over at Blaise and he was grinning at me.

"What's so funny, Zabini?" I looked at him curiously.

"Nothing, just glad you two are together." He said then began eating.

I grabbed a plate and started gathering things to put on it. I saw Hermione grab to goblets and handed me one. She grabbed a couple sandwiches and put them onto her plate and smiled at me then started eating. And I started eating, as well.

I looked up at the clock and noticed we only had 20 more minutes until Hermione had to go up to speak with McGonagall. I also noticed that none of the teachers were sitting up at the Head Table, which was odd and I started to worry. And grabbed her hand that was underneath the table.

She looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something wrong, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Just mind your business, Zabini." I said to him.

"Don't you think it's odd that all of the teachers aren't sitting up at their table?" I asked her.

She looked over at the head table then looked back at me, "That is strange but I'm sure it's nothing."

"We only have 20 more minutes before you have to go talk to McGonagall, Hermione. What if she tells you to stay away from me?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm sure that's not what it's about, Draco."

"You'll tell me what she said to you, right?"

"Of course, I will." She said and squeezed my hand. And she looked up at the clock. It was 10 minutes until she had to go talk to her. Time surely did fly. We quickly finished up with our lunch. And we got up from the table.

"Bye you guys." Hermione said to Blaise and Pansy.

"Bye" They both said.

And we walked out of The Great Hall and toward the Headmaster's Tower.

"Mind if I just for you outside while you go in and talk with her?" I ask.

"Yeah, I suppose it'll only be for a few minutes. But if it does take longer than I expect then I'll just meet back up with you in The Room of Requirement. Okay?"

"Okay." And I smile at her.

We reached the gargoyle on the third floor of the Headmaster's Tower. We hugged and I kissed her.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said to me.

"I love you, too." I replied back at her then kissed her once more.

Then she gave the gargoyle the password, "Dumbledore." And the gargoyle revealed the staircase. Then she was off climbing the staircase.

Hermione's POV:

When I got up to the Headmaster's Office, I knocked on the door lightly but loud enough so, she could hear it.

"Come in." McGonagall said.

I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. You're a bit early but that's alright."

"Yes, you wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about going to Australia to meet with your parents and take them back to your house before undoing the spell you cast to erase their memories of you. Would you like to do that?"

I was shocked that she would even consider doing that even before the year was over. I hadn't thought about it but I remember discussing having to erase their memories to keep them out of danger with Draco about a week or two ago. I smiled at her and replied, "But wouldn't it be a better choice to go and do that after the year was over?"

"Ms. Granger, you do realize that you still have at least 6 months until Summer is officially here, correct?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be better to just go ahead on with the rest of the school year or at least Christmas break to go and do so." I said.

"Well, if you would like to have some time to think about it, that is fine." She smiled at me.

"I think I would like to think about it."

"Very well, Ms. Granger. I'll give you a couple days to sort through on what you feel is best. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Headmistress." I smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Oh, before you leave I wanted to ask about your situation with Mr. Malfoy. You two seemed to be very... attached to each other. Is that correct." She asked.

"Yes, Draco is very different towards me than he use to be in our previous years."

"I hope he isn't distracting you from studying for your tests next week." She gave me a curious look.

"No, not at all. I enjoy his company as he does with me."

"That is good to hear. Well, good luck on your testing next week. That is all, you may go." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, again." And I walked out of her office and headed back down the stairs.

Draco's POV:

I was still standing outside waiting for Hermione. And I smiled as I saw her coming down the steps.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"Good, she actually didn't say anything bad about us together."

"That's good, I'm glad. Is that all she asked about?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go to Australia to take my parents back home and undo the Oblivate spell."

"Well, what did you tell her?" I gave her a worried look.

"I told her that I thought it would be better to wait until school was over, though. She asked me to reconsider so, I told her I'd have to think about it."

"Maybe, it would be better if you went to Australia on Christmas break?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But wait, does that mean you're not staying here for Christmas break?" She asked sadly.

"I wish I could but you know, with my father gone my mum's all alone. But maybe, you could come visit and I could introduce you to her and we can announce that we are together."

She looked at me curiously, "Announce that we're a couple? But doesn't your mother hate muggleborns?"

"No, that was just something she went with when her and my father were together. She never agreed with his decisions but she went along with them only because she was married to him and now that he's passed on she's completely different."

"Okay, well just owl me whenever you're ready to have me meet up with you."

I nodded at her. "So, how many more days until the exams?"

"Well, since today is Friday. They'll starting on Monday and finish on Tuesday. I'm hoping it won't take all day so I can still be with you."

"Well, I'm sure it won't take long." I said then kissed her softly. She grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the Room of Requirement.

"You're so lucky that you don't have to do the test. I'm afraid of failing. Anyway, tomorrow and Sunday, I'll be spending most of my time in the library but I'll come back into the Room of Requirement at night to sleep. Is that okay?"

"You're afraid of failing, I never would have thought. Granger, the most smartest witch of our century afraid of failing a silly little test." I smirked.

"It's not a silly little test, Draco." She hissed at me for mocking her.

"Alright, alright. But just be sure to study good enough and not think about me the whole time, I can be quite distracting."

"I know. You being one of the reasons why I'm behind on my studying but don't worry, I'll catch up tomorrow and Sunday." She kissed me.

We reached the door as it appeared and we went inside. And sat down on the couch. I looked at the clock and it was almost time for dinner.

"It's almost dinner time, did you want to eat up here tonight or go back down to The Great Hall?" I asked her.

"We can just eat here, I'm getting tired from running around all day."

"Okay. WINKY!" The little house elf appeared shortly after.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She said in a small voice.

"Would you mind bringing us up some dinner?" I asked politely, in the past I had felt so horrible by the way my father treated our old house elf, Dobby. And I found out about his passing just a couple months before. It really didn't surprise me that my own Aunt killed the poor little elf. And after that I completely changed my ways of how I acted and treated the house elves altogether.

"Not at all, sir. What would you like?" She smiled at me.

I looked at Hermione, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Maybe some turkey, potatoes, and some chocolate pudding."

"That sounds good. Okay, Winky can you please bring us some turkey, potatoes, chocolate pudding and some pumpkin juice, please?"

Winky nodded her head and quickly apparated back to the kitchens.

I heard Hermione yawn and rub her eyes. Winky came back in a matter of seconds and put the food on the table.

"Thank you, Winky." We both said in unison.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are very welcome. Just yell whenever you're finished with your plates." Then she snapped her fingers and was gone in a flash.

They turned to their plates and started eating.

"So, after the N.E.W.T.'s are over then it's Christmas Break starting the next week after."

"I know, I can't believe we're going to be gone for 3 weeks."

"Are you serious? You're still going to miss school? Aren't you going to be glad that you get to see your parents, again though?" I said.

"Well, I'll always miss school. But I'll miss being in this room the most, with you."

"We'll see each other soon. Maybe, you can come stay with me at the manor a couple times during the break?"

"That sounds nice. I hope your mother won't mind."

"I'm sure she won't after we give a proper meeting to her."

"Oh, since I'm meeting your mum. Do you think you could at least come over once and meet my parents?"

"Sure. I just hope they don't know about how we treated each other in the past. They don't know that do they?" I was worried her parents heard about how we treated each other in our previous years.

"Oh, no, they don't know a thing."

"I just feel bad for bad mouthing them and you."

"Draco, don't worry about it. I'm over that. You should move on from the past. It'll be okay. I just hope your mum accepts me even after that horrible day earlier in the year where I ended up being tortured by your Aunt and doesn't look down upon me or differently because of her sister."

"Please, don't bring that up." I looked at her Mudblood scar that my Aunt Bellatrix gave her that day and shuddered. That day was burned into my memory, that's something I'll never forget. It's like a bad nightmare that you want to just wake up from and erase from your memory. If she were still alive, she'd call me a blood traitor for even having feelings for a muggleborn. But I shook that thought out of my head.

She mumbled, "Sorry." And went back to eating.

I had lost my appetite so, I just sat there taking sips at my goblet. I was getting tired.

Soon Hermione was finished with her food. And I yelled for Winky once more, she appeared and took our plates. We thanked her, again and then she disapparated.

I got up and started taking off most of my clothes. And only left my boxers on. She took everything off except her bra and panties. We crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her and everything went black as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter 14 will probably be up tomorrow sometime if I end up finishing it tonight or in the morning. ~VampireQueenBrittany


	14. NEWT's

**A/N:** Alright, this is a short chapter, I apologize. This is probably my least favorite chapter, but I wanted to at least post something today since, I post a chapter everyday. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: N.E.W.T's<strong>

Hermione's POV:

Studying for the N.E.W.T.'s was a rather bore. Usually I would enjoy reading books to learn new things, but this time it was reviewing for the test. I felt I didn't have to study as much since the subjects were fresh in my memory. I really had a good memory when it came to school work. And I knew I would do good, and the results would be great. I spent Saturday and Sunday studying all day and most of the night. I only took breaks either eating or sleeping. I would return to The Room of Requirement at night. Draco's face would light up every time he saw me. But I was sad that I couldn't spend more time with him except at night. I had missed the talks we had. The sweet moments between us. Everything. I hadn't realized that juggling school work and having a relationship would be that difficult. Although, I should have known this would be different considering Draco wasn't going to do N.E.W.T's. I was really passionate when it came to school, but everyone had already known that. I just never had to deal with the relationship issues when it comes mixed in with school. I was determined to make it work somehow.

Monday morning I was tired but I was ready to get through the testing. I got up put on my clothes. Hugged and kissed Draco.

"Good luck on your tests, love." He said to me.

"Thanks! I'll be back later. Probably after lunch depending on how long it takes for me to finish up. Love you." I headed to the door.

"Love you, too." He smirked at me.

I opened the door and walked down the corridor down to the staircase towards The Great Hall.

My stomach grumbled. 'Good thing the testing is in The Great Hall. I can eat before I start my tests.' I thought.

I walked down to The Great Hall and entered. There were a lot of people sitting at their house tables, most of them were eating. I suspected that there were going to only be a few people taking the N.E.W.T's. I got to my table and saw Harry and Ginny eating.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said to me.

Harry smiled.

"Hi, Ginny. Harry." I smiled back and sat down next to Ginny. I grabbed a plate and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I hope you do well on your testing." Harry said to me.

"Thanks, Harry." I put some eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast onto my plate.

"Are either of you staying for Christmas break?" I asked before starting to eat.

"No, we're going to the Burrow, of course." Ginny spoke up.

"Yeah, it's finally repaired after the attack by the Death Eaters last year." Harry said.

"Oh, that's really good to hear. I was sad when that happened." I said then ate a mouthful of eggs.

"We were, too. Well, we're going to get out of here. Good luck on your tests." Ginny said before getting up from the table with Harry.

"Thanks, again. See you guys later." I said.

I finished up eating 20 minutes later. And looked up at the look. It was 5 minutes until 10am, and the testing was about to start.

A few people arrived before the plates and food were cleared from the tables.

Each Head of House Professor came in to watch the students from each house table making sure they wouldn't be able to cheat on their tests.

Professor Slughorn was the Slytherin Head of House. Professor Flitwick was Ravenclaw's Head of House. Professor Sprout was Hufflepuff's Head of House. And Headmistress McGonagall who was still Gryffindor's Head of House ended up watching over the Gryffindor table.

Quills, parchment, and test booklets appeared in every spot where a student sat.

"Good morning. Before you start the test I want to wish you all good luck. I should hope none of you were hoping to cheat. If you do get caught cheating you will lose 50 house points. The test will end, and you will receive a failing grade for it. Are we clear? After you are finished with your tests, you can get up and leave. Now, you may begin." McGonagall said to us.

I opened the test booklet and started reading the questions and wrote down the answers on the parchment.

An hour later I was finished with the test. It flew by quickly, I was surprised it didn't take long for me to finish.

I got up from the table and walked out of The Great Hall. Then headed up the staircase to The Room of Requirement.

The door appeared once I walked up to the blank wall that lead into the room. I opened the door and walked in to find Draco sleeping.

I was exhausted from the testing so, I took off all of my clothes except my bra and panties. Then I crawled into bed and laid on my left side to face him. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled at me when he realized I was in the bed with him.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey, I missed you." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

"Missed you more." I teased.

"No way, you've been leaving every morning for three days. I believe I am the one who has missed you more."

"Okay, maybe. So, have you been sleeping ever since I left?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you feeling better now?" I gave him a worried look.

"Yes, but only because you're here now."

"I'm really sorry that I haven't had time to stay than just coming in and sleeping. How can I make it up to you?"

He gave his famously known sexy smirk. I knew that smirk very well, and knew exactly what I would do to make it up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I'm very sorry for this short chapter and late update. But as I said, I wanted to at least put something up today. Forgive me? I hope so! :)

I may go back and add more to this chapter since it feels incomplete. Maybe, this could be a preview? I don't know haha thoughts on this chapter? Should I write more for this chapter? ~VampireQueenBrittany


	15. The Day Before Christmas Break

**A/N:** I wanted to apologize for having this chapter up 2 days late. I know I said I would post a chapter a day, but it's turning out I cannot keep up each day. So, here's what I'm going to do. I want to start writing more chapters ahead of time. Like I did in the beginning when I had 8 chapters done and ready to be posted. I am going to start trying to write ahead of time. And post every couple of days, that's if I get them done. If I don't I'll be sure to post at least another chapter telling it. My sincere apologies, I hope you can forgive me and that most of you are still with the story. I haven't forgotten about it. :S

Anyways, here is Chapter 15. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Day Before Christmas Break<strong>

Draco's POV:

Christmas break was approaching too quickly. It was already Sunday night, the night before the students who were leaving Hogwarts were scheduled to leave on Monday morning. Hermione decided to go up to the Gryffindor Tower to pack her things. I did the same, and went down to the Slytherin Dungeons. We decided to meet back in the Room of Requirement after we eat in The Great Hall were they had the Christmas Feast. They decided to have two Christmas Feasts this year. One for everyone before many of the students left for the break. And another for the students who decided to stay. This time she sat over at the Gryffindor table to say her goodbyes to her friends. And I sat down at the Slytherin table discussing what I was planning to do when I got home to Blaise and Pansy. They decided they were going to stay at Hogwarts.

"It's too bad you're leaving, Draco. We won't get to have that much fun without you here." Pansy said to me.

"Oh, please. It's not like you two don't have any fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but it's just you haven't been around much this year. Since you've been with Granger."

"I thought you were happy for them, Pansy?" Blaise gave her a curious look.

"No, I am. It's just we haven't got to hang out as much."

"What are you, jealous?" I asked and Blaise looked at her.

"What? No! Why would I be jealous? I have Blaise." Pansy kissed Blaise on the cheek.

"That's my girl." Blaise grinned.

"But anyway, I am going to introduce Hermione to my mother." I said to them.

"What? Are you mad? What about what happened the last time she was in the Manor?" Pansy asked.

"Well, it's not like my mother did it to her. It was my crazy Aunt. I'm sure once I tell her that she's my girlfriend, my mum will accept her."

"Still, I just hope she doesn't hold a grudge towards you for dating a muggleborn." She said.

"She's not against the muggleborns. She never agreed with my father when it came to being prejudice against muggleborns. You should know that."

Pansy ducked her head showing that she was sorry for what she said.

"Everything will be alright. I'm sure your mum will adore Hermione once she finally gets to know her." Blaise said.

"Thanks, Blaise. I think so, too." I eyed the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione chatting with Harry and Ginny. Her eyes met with mine. I mouthed 'I love you' to her.

Hermione's POV:

"So, what are your plans for Christmas Break, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you. McGonagall and I are going to Australia on Tuesday. I'm going to meet up with my parents and undo the Obliviate spell and then we're going to go home. Then sometime during the break Draco is going to mail me and he's going to come meet my parents. And I'm suppose to go meet his mum."

"He's going to actually introduce you to his mum? Even after what happened in the Manor earlier in the year. Wow, he must really love you." Harry said.

"I know, I thought it was a weird idea, too. But he did say that his mum isn't against muggleborns like his father was. I'm just hoping things go okay. Oh, speaking of, I wanted to ask you. Would it be okay if I said I was staying over at your house if I happen to stay over at the Manor with Draco?"

Ginny gave me a curious look. "You're actually going to stay over at his house?"

"Only if his mum says it's okay. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Great! Thanks, Ginny. And don't worry, I'm sure my parents won't ring you."

"So, does this mean you're not going to come stay a night or two at the Burrow then?"

"Why would I? Ron's going to be there. And probably with Lavender, too."

"Well, if you do change your mind, you're welcome to come stay with us."

"Okay, I'll be sure to send you a letter a day ahead to let you know if I do."

Ginny nodded her head.

I looked up at the Slytherin table and Draco was looking over at me. I saw him mouth something to me that I distinguish, 'I love you.' I mouthed back, 'I love you, too.'

I got up from the table after I finished eating and said my goodbyes to both Harry and Ginny then walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

"Happy Christmas to you both." I said to Blaise and Pansy.

They nodded and replied, "Happy Christmas."

"Are you two staying here for the break?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how my parents would react towards me dating, Blaise. Especially my father." Pansy said.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You're both pureblood."

"Well, my father isn't very accepting when it comes to me dating."

"He believes in arranged marriages in pureblood families." Blaise spoke up.

"That's horrible. Not having your own free will to marry whoever you want."

"It's not that we don't have free will to marry whoever, it's just most pureblood families like to keep the bloodlines pure as possible." Draco added.

"So, did he tell you which person he thought suited you?" I asked her.

"Sadly, yes. He said I would be well suited with Theodore Nott." She looked over to him then shuddered.

Blaise snickered. "Clearly, your father is mad. I don't get what he sees in him."

I looked over to him and understood what he meant. I thought Blaise and Pansy suited each other.

It got me thinking and it made me worry about Draco. What if he couldn't marry outside the pureblood families? Not that I had planned on marrying him anytime soon, but what if I wanted to marry him in the future? Would he not be able to? I thought I'd just ask out right just to be sure.

"Draco?" I intertwined my fingers in his.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me.

"Are you suppose to be in an arranged marriage?"

"Well, when my father was alive he wanted me to marry Astoria Greengrass." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, god. She may be pretty but she's a twit. And it wouldn't last. She's too annoying." Pansy snickered.

"Yeah, I'd rather be suited with her sister Daphne if there was a choice." Blaise said. Pansy smacked his arm.

"What? I said if there was a choice. I didn't say I wanted to." He said to her then rubbed his arm.

I giggled and then looked up at the clock.

Draco's POV:

I followed Hermione's eyes towards the clock. It was almost 10pm. I knew we only had a few hours left before we had to get some sleep.

The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave at 9am.

Hermione turned back towards me and smiled sadly.

I got up from the table and she stood up with me.

"Well, we better go. We need to get some sleep before we leave tomorrow morning. See you both after the break is over." Hermione said to Pansy and Blaise.

"Bye, Hermione. Bye, Draco." Pansy said.

"Bye, Hermione. Bye, mate." Blaise replied.

"Bye, guys." I said to them.

We walked out of The Great Hall and started up the main staircase towards the third floor.

We were walking down the long empty corridor and I saw Weasel walk up to us.

"Hi.." He said to us.

"Ronald." Hermione said to him.

"Is it okay if I can talk to you alone?" He asked her.

She turned to me, and I nodded. "I'll just be up there waiting for you." I said and continued walking to The Room of Requirement.

Hermione's POV:

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked Ron.

"Lavender and I broke up.." He said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She cheated on me."

"What? With who?"

"Seamus."

"I knew that Lavender was a slag."

"Yeah, I caught her and him shagging in an empty classroom."

"It doesn't make any sense. I thought you two were intimate?"

"No, we never were. And after I caught her with him, she tried to apologize saying that he came onto her."

"Well, you never know with her. She'll probably shag anything." I laughed then straightened up because I noticed the sad look on his face.

"So, you and Malfoy, huh? How's that going?" He asked.

"Good, I'm going to introduce him to my parents after I go get them from Australia in a few days."

"Oh, tha-that's great's. I'm happy for you, 'Mione." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ron. What are your plans?"

"Oh, I'll be leaving tomorrow, of course."

"Well, I better go." I started walking away from him.

"'Mione, wait." He gently grabbed my arm.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He confessed.

"Ron, stop. You're just sad that Lavender cheated on you." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip.

"No, I mean it. I love you, Hermione."

"Fine, you love me. Now, let go of me Ronald."

"I'm sorry. Well, do you think you'll come visit us at The Burrow on break?" He let go of my arm.

"Maybe for a day or two. I'd like to spend some of my break with my parents and Draco. He's going to introduce me to his mum."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that. And I hope to see you sometime then. Bye, 'Mione."

"Okay, bye." And I headed to The Room of Requirement. The door shifted and opened then I walked through.

Draco's POV:

I was sitting on the couch when Hermione walked into the room.

I gave her a puzzling look wanting to know what Weasel had to say to her.

"So, what did he have to say?" I asked her as she came over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Well, first he said that Lavender cheated on him. He caught her shagging Seamus in some empty classroom."

I chuckled. "Serves him right. He did hurt you after all."

"Then he told me he loved me."

"Did he, now? And what did you tell him?"

"I tried to just tell him that he was just hurt because of what she did to him but he was convinced that he is truly in love with me, I guess."

I looked down and saw on her right arm was red.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"Oh, I started to walk away from him and thought he was finished talking but he wasn't so, he grabbed my arm."

"He did WHAT?" I stood up furious. "I'm gonna kill him!" I started walking towards the door.

"No! Stop, Draco. Wait!" I got up from the couch and ran in front of him.

"No, he needs to know that he can't just grab you like that."

"But when I told him to let go, he realized what he did and he let go."

"I should still talk to him. To make sure it doesn't happen, again."

"Draco, it'll be okay. I'm sure, he won't do it, again. Just calm down."

"So, I can't even protect my own girlfriend?"

"You don't need to protect me. I had my wand on me. I could have defended myself if it had gotten out of control."

"Alright, if you say so." I said and looked at the clock. "Well, it's about 12am. We should get some sleep."

"Okay. You're not mad at me are you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I just wish you would let me talk to him." I said.

"I really don't think he planned to do anything."

I got up from the couch and took off everything but my boxers then crawled into bed.

Hermione followed leaving only her bra and knickers on then laid beside me.

"I just don't trust him. That's all. I love you, Hermione." I kissed her.

"I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. And I love you, too. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** By the way, Chapter 16 is halfway if not almost finished so, I'll be posting that one in a few days. Thanks for your reviews, putting this story on alert and favoriting it. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	16. Christmas Break

**A/N:** Warning this chapter contains a little smut. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Not much to say here this time.

A quick thank you, again to all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story.

Now, on with the story. As "_always_" enjoy! (See what I did there?) ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Christmas Break<strong>

Hermione's POV:

I woke up to Draco calling my name telling me to wake up. It was 7am. So, we had an hour to get ready to leave and eat breakfast.

"Morning." He said to me sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." I smiled. Then I got up and stretched.

I grabbed my clothes that were on the floor and put them in my trunk by the couch and grabbed some non-school uniform clothes from my trunk and put them on. I settled in some grey jeans and a striped green and grey t-shirt with a black hoodie. I saw Draco was already dressed in some black trousers, a dark green shirt and a grey hoodie.

"Well, look at you. Dressed in Slytherin colors." He said to me and smiled.

"Yup, how do I look?"

"The colors look good on you."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"So, McGonagall and I are going to Australia tomorrow sometime. I'm guessing tomorrow morning. I'll await for her letter once I get home. Make sure to send me a letter telling me when you want to come meet my parents and when you want me to meet your mum. Okay?"

"Will do. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." He grabbed my left hand. I looked at my arm to see that there was a slight bruise and I saw he took his wand out and cast a spell to make the bruising go away.

"There. Now, the bruise is gone."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to miss not being able to see you every day."

"Me, too." I tried not to get upset. I would miss him a lot, more than he'll ever know.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast." He said to me.

"Okay."

We got up from the couch and walked out of The Room of Requirement. I was going to miss this room, I thought to myself. We had our trunks wheeling behind us as we walked down long corridor to the staircase. We walked down the stairs then went inside The Great Hall. There wasn't that many people in here with us, to my surprise. Most of the tables were empty. With only few students sitting and eating. I noticed Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's were at the table. Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a couple others from her house. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables seemed to have less students out of the four tables.

I kissed Draco on the cheek then we parted ways to sit at our House tables. I checked the clock to see how long we'd have until we had to board the Hogwarts Express. It was almost 8:10 so, we had to hurry and eat. I just grabbed a couple things and put them onto my plate; I chose some scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, some butter on toast and some pumpkin juice. And began to eat quickly, carefully watching the clock.

Luna walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat across from me.

"Hello, Hermione." She smiled at me.

"Hello, Luna. Going home, too?"

"Yes, I'm sure my parents will be very happy to see that I'm alright after the big battle."

"Tomorrow, I'm suppose to go get my parents from.."

"Australia, yes, Ginny told me. I hope things go well with you."

"Thanks, Luna. You, too." I smiled at her.

"Will you be sitting with us on the train?"

"Probably not, I thought I'd use the rest of the time I had with Draco."

"How are you two doing, by the way?"

"Quite well. I'm hoping my parents will like him once I introduce them. And the same with his mom towards me." I said.

"I'm sure everything will turn out well." She said.

"I hope so, too."

"Well, enjoy the rest of your breakfast. And I hope you have a wonderful break." She smiled at me once more.

"You, too, Luna." I smiled back at her. Then she got up from her seat to go sit down by the Weasley's.

I finished up with my breakfast 20 minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco was finished, as well.

I got up from the table and walked out towards the entrance, I saw Draco quickly follow behind.

Draco's POV:

When I saw Hermione get up from her table, I got up and followed her. We walked outside of the castle and waited for the next carriage to take us to Hogsmeade Station. More students appeared outside. A couple the carriages showed up. We climbed in and it carried us off towards the Station. When we arrived at the Station, many students were already seated in the train. We quickly climbed up and boarded on the train. We walked through the long train searching for an empty compartment where we would be alone. We found one towards the back of the train. I slid the door open and we put our trunks up on the seat across from us. Hermione sat down on the seat. I closed the door and pulled down the blinds to block people from seeing in the door window. Then sat down beside her.

"So, here we are." I said.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see so many people on the train already. Since we didn't see many in The Great Hall." She said.

"We were lucky to find this empty compartment." I reminded her.

"What's your point?" She gave me a curious look.

"Well, we haven't done it for awhile so, I thought maybe we could have one last go before we part."

The train wouldn't get to King's Cross Station for a couple hours so, I thought it would kill the time. And it was the truth, we hadn't done in thing in days.

She nodded her head and began to undress. I grabbed my wand to cast a soundproof spell so no one would suspect us doing anything then put it back in my robes. And I stood up and quickly undressed myself.

I looked over at Hermione, who was already out of her clothes and lying down on the seat waiting for me. She smiled up at me.

I walked over by her head leaned over and kissed her before getting on top of her. I slid my hard length into her slowly and started thrusting.

She whimpered and moaned with my every thrust. When she wasn't moaning her lips were on my mouth and my neck. I felt her teeth nipping at my neck at one point and I almost lost it. I moved my lips to hers, our tongues danced fighting for dominance. My left hand tugging and pinching at her left nipple. She whimpered against my lips, I smirked and did it once more. Another whimper. I moved my hand further down and rubbed her most sensitive spot. She cried out and clenched up. I could feel the tightness close in, ready for her release. I kissed her, again. And that was it. She let go, soon after was screaming her name then released inside her filling her up. She sighed happily. We just laid there for awhile, it seemed like hours but it felt good.

I didn't want to think about how the clock was ticking, each passing minute was less time for her and I to spend together. I closed my eyes trying to search my mind to think of something, _anything_ else to keep my mind off us having to part our ways. I knew we would see each other at least once possibly twice during the break, but could I really go a week or two without her? Could I? I couldn't answer it. I didn't want to. I never wanted to leave her side. We had spent weeks together. We didn't give a damn about anyones opinion about us being together. Yes, she was Potter and Weasel's best friend. Yes, she was a Gryffindor. Yes, we were suppose to be enemies. And I was a Slytherin. A Malfoy. But none of that mattered anymore. It felt so wrong but _so_ right. I felt complete with her. She was my second home. She was finally _mine._

I sighed happily and yawned. I knew we had at least a few more hours left to spare. Getting some sleep wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure we wouldn't wake up before we arrived at the King's Cross Station, anyway. I looked down at her and she was fast asleep. Then I moved my head down on her chest and closed my eyes.

Hermione's POV:

I woke up feeling tense all over but especially on my chest. And I looked down to see Draco sleeping on my breast. I didn't want to wake him but I didn't know what time it was not having my watch on. I moved my head slightly to the window to find it was getting dark. We were nearly there. I shifted myself slightly trying to wake him but to no avail.

"Draco, wake up. We're almost there." I said to him.

His eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"We're almost there." I repeated.

"We are?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Oh.." He said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon. Remember?" I reminded him.

He nodded and I kissed him lightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione."

"I'll miss you, too." I kissed him, again.

"So, you're going to Australia tomorrow to get your parents?"

"Yes, why?" I gave him a curious look.

"What time will McGonagall come get you?"

"Sometime in the morning or afternoon. She hasn't told me when exactly."

"What if I stayed over at your house until McGonagall shows up tomorrow?"

"But what about your mum? Won't she worry that you haven't got home tonight?"

"It'll only be for tonight. I'm sure she won't worry much." He said.

I smiled. "Okay then, you can come stay at my house with me."

"That's great. Thank you." His face lit up and he kissed me.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smirked. "Be with me forever?"

I giggled. "You know, I just might take you up on that offer."

We heard the train's horn and the brakes stopping. We must be there.

We heard the doors of many compartments unlatch. And the sound of our classmates.

Draco pulled out his wand and undid his soundproof spell.

We both got up and put quickly started dressing.

After we were all dressed we grabbed our things and walked out of the compartment.

And headed down out off the train. Many students were gathering with their parents and siblings.

A lonesome tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Come on." Draco said and grabbed my hand. He must have saw it.

We walked along the walls trying to get out of peoples ways as they were trying to find their family.

We bumped into Harry, who was followed by Ginny. Ron was no where insight which was a good thing.

"Bye, guys! Have a Happy Christmas!" Harry and Ginny said to us.

"Bye." Draco replied to them.

"Thanks, guys. You, too. Happy Christmas. Oh, and Ginny tell your mum I said hello and that I'll try to come visit before break is up!"

Ginny nodded at me. And we parted ways.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Definitely." He nodded.

"Okay, hold on to my arm and I'll apparate us to my home."

Draco's POV:

We apparated to Hermione's home. And walked along the little path up to a small gate. She opened the gate for us. I looked up to see her two story house. It didn't look so bad for a regular muggle house. It looked like a home where happy children would live with loving parents. Not a dark, cold home where your father would beat you if you didn't obey his every word. I sighed shaking the thought from my mind. We walked onto the porch of her house and she dug around in her bag to find her key then unlocked the door. We walked inside and I could smell a fading scent of Strawberries, just like Hermione. I smiled and looked around the house. She closed the door behind us then went over to the kitchen table to sit down her keys and bags.

"Well, here we are." She said.

"Nice home. It seems nice."

"Thanks. You can set your trunk here by the table. And I'll give you the tour of the house."

"Okay." And I sat my trunk by the kitchen table.

She walked into the kitchen. "So, this is the kitchen, obviously. And right there, the dining room. Again, obvious."

Then we walked into the living room. I saw the furniture and everything. It looked really homey. I liked it. I wouldn't mind living here, I thought to myself.

She took her wand out of her pocket and cast a counter Oblivate spell to all of the picture frames that I saw on the bookshelves. She reappeared in all of them with her parents and the ones of her alone.

"There. Everything's back to it's original state." She said and smiled.

I nodded.

"And over by the stairs in that room is a toilet and sink. Now, let's go upstairs."

She went upstairs and I followed her.

"Down the hall to the right is my mum and dad's room. Then you have the bathroom. And to the left down here is my room."

We walked in her room. It had a girly feel to it. A vanity mirror and drawer with a chair in front of it. Purple wallpaper. I noticed some pictures here and there of her, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Typical. I saw a bookshelf up against one wall by her big bed and a night table on the other side next to a larger drawer with a tv on top. And a closet.

"Cool room." I said to her.

"Yeah, it's kinda girly. Sorry about that."

"Well, I didn't expect you to have black, green and silver colors."

"Is that what your room looks like?" She asked.

"Mostly black, but yes."

"Makes sense. So, now what do you want to do? Bring up your stuff or leave it down there?"

"We can bring it up here. Did you want me to sleep in your bed or do you want us to sleep in your parents room?"

"You can sleep in here with me, if you want."

"Yeah. Okay."

We walked back down the hall then downstairs and grabbed our stuff then walked back upstairs.

"Just sit it down wherever."

"Okay." And I sat my trunk down by the window.

She put her trunk down on her bed to unpack her things and put away.

I looked at her clock on her bedside table. It was about 6pm.

"Are you getting hungry?" She asked me.

"Eh, a bit. You?"

"A little." She closed her drawer then grabbed her empty trunk to set it in the closet. And she grabbed her school books to put back on her bookshelf.

"Coffee or Tea?"

"Either is fine. Whichever you want." I replied.

"Well, since it's almost 6pm, I'll just make tea. I still have to get up early tomorrow. Coffee will only keep me up."

"Okay."

We heard a light tapping at the window. Hermione went over to the window and opened it.

A brown tawny owl flew in and dropped a letter onto her bed and flew on her window ledge.

She closed the window and walked over to her bed.

"Looks like a letter from McGonagall." I said.

She opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment, it read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I know we had planned to go to Australia tomorrow but I am afraid I cannot go tomorrow. With many of the teacher's gone for the break, I have to stay to watch Hogwarts. I hope you understand. I will arrange for a different time to go and owl you once I have the date set._

_P.S. I am very glad you and Mr. Malfoy have grown close. I wonder if he can stay with you at your home so, you are not alone? Or if not, you could always go to The Burrow and stay with The Weasley's until further notice. Either way, I'll know where to reach you._

_All the best,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione read the note over a few more times. I read the letter and smirked at one of the last sentences: "_P.S. I am very glad you and Mr. Malfoy have grown close. I wonder if he can stay with you at your home so, you are not alone?"_

"Well, it's good she approves. Even though, I am a Slytherin." I said.

"I know, I was afraid she wouldn't like the idea. But it's good to know that she doesn't hate it." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Well, what do you think? Should I stay here for a couple more days?"

"I don't mind, I could sure use the company."

"Right then, I'll just send my mum a letter telling her that I'll be home in a few days. I'm sure she'll understand."

She nodded at me and smiled.

I opened my trunk and grabbed an envelope, a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Then began writing:

_My dearest Mother,_

_My sincere apologies for not being home by now. I am doing a favor for a friend for now. She needs my assistance, I should be home in a few days. _

_If the plans change I'll owl you another letter. _

_Do not worry, I am fine._

_Draco_

I wrote my address down on the envelope, folded the letter and placed it in the envelope then send it with the owl.

Hermione's POV:

I closed the window. "So, since we're not going to Australia. I can stay up and drink coffee. How's about that?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." He said and followed me downstairs.

Draco went in the dining room and sat down at the table.

I put on a pot of coffee, put out two coffee mugs and two spoons.

Then I went over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Interesting night, huh?".

"Yup. First me staying here then the letter." He said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's next." I laughed.

"My bet's on Harry or one of Weasley's coming here." He rolled my eyes at that thought.

"That wouldn't surprise me." I got up from the table to get the coffee and poured it into our mugs.

I went back to the table with the two mugs, spoons, milk and sugar.

"Now, I have some biscuits in the pantry if you want to eat some of those with our coffee?"

"Sure." He said while putting sugar and milk into his cup.

Then I grabbed the biscuits and put them on two plates and sat them down on the table.

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen, it read 6:30pm. I sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just miss my parents."

"Oh, I'm really sorry." He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." I wiped a stray tear from my eye and cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go to sleep?" He gave me a worried look.

"I'm sure." I grabbed a biscuit and started eating it.

"Okay." He sipped at his coffee.

I yawned. Maybe, I should get some sleep.

"On second thought, I think I will." I got up from the table and dumped my coffee in the sink.

"Want me to come lay with you?" He asked before he kissed me on the cheek as walked by him.

"Just throw away the rest of the biscuits and put your mug in the sink once your done."

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"'kay." And I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I turned off the light, I removed all of my clothes and crawled into bed.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he came into my room.

"Can you shut my door?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He shut my door and walked over to the bed.

He undressed, crawled into my bed and put his arms around me.

"I love you, Draco."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta da! This is actually the longest chapter I've wrote. Woo hoo! -throws confetti- Haha I feel accomplished. And very sleepy. It is almost 7am, I am freakin' tired. Charmed is about to come on tv, one of my favorite shows. Angel is on, right now. I love TNT in the mornings. Always showing my favorite tv shows on the weekdays. Okay, I'm rambling. XD

Anywho, what did you think of this chapter? Review? ~VampireQueenBrittany


	17. Christmas Eve

**A/N:** Happy New Year to all of you! My new year was pretty boring. I stayed up until 3:30am getting drunk. Haha hope you all had a better one.

Anyway, I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter but I wanted to take some time off for the holidays. Hope you understand. :)

Right now, I have many ideas going through my head to continue with the story many different ways I could go. Which was a problem I was having and another reason why I haven't updated it. I couldn't decide which way to go. So, I'm just going to go through with what I had in mind first. And see how it develops. There's some time spacing between last chapter and this chapter because I didn't want to just keep on writing on and on about nonsense. So, without further interruption from my Author's Note, here is Chapter 17. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Christmas Eve<strong>

Hermione's POV:

A few days had passed, Draco and I spent most of our days and night talking, reading, and watching tv. I had showed him some of my favorite muggle tv shows. One in particular was a show called, _Charmed._ Draco thought it was ridiculous how the three sisters in the show were always running into trouble with demons. And he thought it was a mockery of real magical people, I sneered at the sisters because they didn't use wands. I argued with him about it trying to explain the show didn't just involve magic and demons. It had to do with family, too. He just wouldn't let up from saying how ridiculous it was. Typical, though I wouldn't expect a Malfoy to understand most muggle shows. Although, he did take an interest to _Supernatural_. Even though, that show also had to do with demons. He thought it was interesting because he had always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. Being an only child sometimes it gets lonely and you wish you had a sibling to play with and I understood.

After we did our daily routine's we would retire at night. We hadn't done anything since the train ride home. I had missed the closeness but I didn't bother asking about it.

Christmas was approaching fast and I had wanted to get something for Draco. It had been awhile since I had actually went out to shop for things so, I decided I would go out to a little shop and pick out something for him. I didn't know exactly what I had in mind to get him, but I just wanted to get something for him to show how much he means to me. When I woke up on Christmas Eve around 9:34am, I got up from the bed quietly hoping I wouldn't wake Draco. I made my way downstairs and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and have a cup of coffee. After I was finished with breakfast, I went back upstairs to get my bag and got my coat then headed down the stairs, again. I thought it would be nice to leave a little not for Draco telling him I went out shopping. So, I scribbled a little note that said,

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I have went shopping. I should be back before 12._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

I left the note on the table and headed out the door.

I went into a clothing store to just get an idea of what I wanted to get him. I looked around the counters and tables piled with socks, undergarments, and ties. I smiled when I saw a familiar colored tie and thought back to the day we switched our house ties. Then walked around the other side of the table where the socks were on the men's side. I found some silver and green striped socks, just regular silver socks, and green socks. I couldn't decide which he would prefer so, I just decided to get some regular black socks. I walked down further passed other tables, found some scarves and grabbed a silver and green scarf for him. I passed some hanging shirts then some robes and jackets. I wasn't sure of his size but I found a jacket that I thought would look good on him. Malfoy's usually dressed in black which was fine with me. I like more colorful things but black did look good on him. So, I grabbed the jacket from the hanger and put it over my arm. I walked up to the check out counter to pay for the items but thought I should go look in the women's department for something's that I would need.

The cashier lady spoke up in a tiny voice "Will that be all, ma'am?"

"Exactly, could I just leave these up here with you for a moment?" I asked her.

"Not at all, ma'am take your time." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I was about to head towards the woman's department but the lady stopped me.

"Oh, miss! Would you like these gift wrapped?" She asked.

"Sure. What colors in gift wrapping do you have?"

"Well, since the scarf is silver and green, how about I put them in a silver and green boxes?"

"That would great. I'll be right back." I said to her and left towards the woman's part of the store.

When I reached the woman's side I saw all different colored socks, bra's, and panties. I decided to stick with the Gryffindor colors and grabbed a matching set of socks, a pair of panties and a bra that were red and gold. I walked down the long aisle looking for something else. Passing by pajama's and nighties. Blushing and smiling at the thought of imaging what Draco's face would look like if I bought some lingerie for him. '_What an idea,'_ I thought. I started looking through babydolls, teddies, and slips. And found a black babydoll that I really liked. '_I wonder if Draco would like me in this?' _I thought to myself. I looked at all the sizes they had in it, I found my size and decided to buy it.

I turned to go back up to the check out counter. When I got there the lady had already finished up with the gift wrapping. I put the rest of the clothes in my hands up on the counter and smiled up at the lady.

"Alright now, I'm all set." I told her.

"Very well. Now, would you like any of these wrapped?" She asked.

"No, in a bag is just fine. Thank you, again."

She nodded and smiled then proceeded to ring them up and place them into bags. I paid for the items, wished the old cashier a Happy Christmas and thanked her then headed out of the store smiling.

Draco's POV:

When I woke up it was almost 10:30, I was a little disappointed to not see Hermione in bed next to me. But it didn't surprise me as she was usually up early for the most part. I got up from the bed and put on one of my shirts then walked downstairs.

"Hermione? Are you here?" I called out.

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I sat my plate down at the table and saw the note. I picked it up from the table and smiled. I sat the note back down on the table and went back into the kitchen to make some coffee. I had learned to prepare my meals some of the time without magic. Hermione thought that even though we, Malfoy's had house-elves who served us breakfast, lunch, and dinner that it would be in my best interest to at least learn how to cook for himself sometimes without the need of magic or any elves. So, I learned how to cook simple things and to make coffee. I may have been a guest at her home, but I didn't want her to do all of the work.

I sat down with my food and began to eat.

It was 11:15 after I finished eating.

I went into the living room to sit on the couch and watch something on tv to keep me busy, I looked over to the calendar on the wall and saw that today was Christmas Eve. '_Oh, fuck.. That's probably why she's out shopping, right now. It's Christmas Eve and I don't have anything to give to her for Christmas.' _I thought to myself. I got up from the couch and went up the stairs. I went into Hermione's room going through my trunk to see how much money I had left. I wanted to get her something. I knew of a Jewelry store that was close by and I got my jacket then headed back downstairs for the door.

I didn't see or hear the door but I nearly bumped into Hermione walking through the door.

"Hey, sorry. Almost bumped into you." She blushed.

I smirked and said, "It's alright. I just didn't see you."

She had a couple bags in her hands and set them down on the floor next to the door.

"So, where you off to in such a hurry?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I read your note about going shopping and thought it would be a good idea for me to go and do some shopping, too."

"Draco Malfoy, shopping. Never thought I'd see the day." She teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do go in stores and look at things sometimes."

"Okay, then. Well, what do you say when you get back we put up the Christmas decorations?"

"That's right, decorating houses for Christmas time. Sounds fun. In the Malfoy Manor, we never did such a thing. My father always thought celebrating silly little muggle holidays, as he called them a waste of time." I rolled my eyes. "The nerve of him."

"If that's how he is with holidays, I don't even want to know how he acts with birthdays." She laughed.

"Yeah, don't get me started on that. Anyway, I'll be going now. I shouldn't be long." I kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

When I got to the Jewelry store there were a few other men there looking at necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I chuckled at the thought of getting her a ring but that was just too soon. I wouldn't consider even asking her to marry me. Not that I wouldn't mind having her as my wife, someday. _'Hermione Malfoy.'_ I smirked.

I walked passed the rings and looked around where the necklaces were. I thought it would be nice to get her a necklace but all of these necklaces I saw just wouldn't cut it. I wondered if I could have a custom one made. I walked up to the front desk, the woman in her seat smiled up at me in a flirtacious way. _'Oh, god here we go. Just turn on the Malfoy charm and I'll have that necklace later today.'_ I thought.

I flashed her a sexy smirk.

"What can I help you with, Sir?" She blushed, her name tag flashed on her work blouse that read Angela.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to have something custom made and done by today? I do understand that this is short notice and seeing as it is a day before Christmas, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

_'Gryffindor colors. Red and gold. But I want her to remember that she is also with a Slytherin so, something that has red, gold, silver and green. It could be a gold necklace with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds.' _I thought.

"A gold necklace with a heart that has diamonds, rubies, and emeralds around it."

Her face lit up at the thought of it. "I may be able to get that in for you, today it just may take a few hours to finish up. Did you want anything else on it?"

"Perhaps an engraving that says, 'Forever, yours.'"

Her smile faded as she finally got the hint that I was taken and the necklace was for my girlfriend.

She wrote down the description of the necklace then looked back up at me and said, "No problem, sir. Just sign, right here." She pulled out an order form paper for me to sign. I signed my name. She looked at it and looked back down. "Alright, and can you leave the address or number of where to reach you when it is ready?" I signed Hermione's address so they could owl me when it's ready.

"Thank you." I smirked at her.

"We'll send you an owl when the order is ready to be picked up." She smiled once more.

I nodded to her and left the store to go back to Hermione's house.

Hermione's POV:

I took the presents outside of the bags from the store and put the presents in my closet. I would take them out and place them underneath the tree once the tree and the rest of the christmas decorations were done. I was really grateful that Draco did come to stay with me, it would have been a lonely Christmas. Although, I'm sure if he hadn't had stayed I would have just went to The Burrow to stay with the Weasley's. It would have been odd, though. Being around Ron and his newly found love he has for me. I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't get that out of my mind. He waits until I'm already in a relationship, regardless of it being Draco or not, tells me he's in love with me. Ridiculous. But that's Ronald for you. I shook the thought of him out of my mind. I grabbed my wand off my night stand by my bed and walked back downstairs.

Draco hadn't been gone long, like he said. Although, I was curious when he walked in the door empty handed.

I gave him a curious look and said, "Hey, I thought you were going shopping?"

"I did. I'm gonna go pick it up later." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, then. Well, want to help me with the Christmas tree and the decorations, now?"

"Yeah, do I need my wand?" He asked.

"We both do. I have mine already. Have you got yours? Or is it upstairs?"

"It's upstairs. I'll go get it." He ran upstairs to my room to retrieve his wand then came back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You can summon the tree. And I'll summon the decorations."

"Where do we put the tree?" He asked me curiously.

"Right there, next to the window in the corner."

He nodded then summoned the tree. "Accio, Christmas Tree."

The tree flew down from the attic and down the stairs to it's place by the window.

He smirked at me. "Your turn." He said.

"Accio, Christmas decorations." I whispered but loud enough. They flew out from the attic, I moved my wand to direct each and every thing to it's place. Soon the whole house was decorated in many colors but primarily of Gryffindor colors, naturally. Christmas lights surrounded the windows lighting up and twinkling ever so often.

I smiled and sighed. I went to sit on the couch. Draco soon joined me. I turned on the tv and we fell silent.

"The house looks good." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it does. Halloween and Christmas are my favorite holidays." I said.

"Speaking of Christmas, remember back in our fourth year when we had the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You looked beautiful, I couldn't hardly take my eyes off you." He mused.

"Thanks. You looked very handsome." I felt my face warm up.

"I was rather surprised that Viktor Krum was your date, though. But it was amusing to see Weasley so angry about it."

"Oh, yeah. I told Ron off that night. He should have just asked me to go with him. I couldn't believe what a big deal he made it out to be."

"What can I say? He's a prat especially for making you cry. I wanted to hex him for doing that." He said.

"Well, that's all over with between him and I. I love you, you know that." I truly meant it, I didn't want Ron. I had Draco, and I loved him.

He grabbed my hands then he looked into my eyes and said. "I love you, too."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until an owl pecked at the window across from the couch we were sitting at and I walked over to the window to open it. Then the owl dropped the letter into my hands then he turned and flew away. I looked down at the letter and saw that it wasn't for me but for Draco.

"Draco, this letter came for you." I said.

He got up from the couch and walked over by me. "Oh, yeah that." I watched as he opened up the letter.

Draco's POV:

I opened the letter to me carefully and read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_This letter is to inform you that your purchase has finished being made. _

_You may pick it up at any time before 8pm, the store's closing time._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Browne_

_The London Jewelry Co._

I noticed Hermione was trying to read the letter so, I quickly closed it back up and put it back into it's envelope.

"I need to leave, I'll be back soon." She gave me a curious look as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Okay, see you soon." She walked back to the couch and sat down to watch tv.

I left the her house and walked down a couple blocks into the London shopping center where the Jewelry store was located. I reached the store and opened the door.

The same girl, Angela who had been working there earlier was seen helping another man by the rings. And another woman was sitting at one of the desks in the front so, I walked up to her. She lifted her head up to meet my gaze and her face lit up. _'Not another one.. Ugh, these damn women will be the death of me.'_

"Hi, I ordered a custom necklace earlier, and I talked to the woman over there last time." I said to the lady whose name was Felicia Jones.

"Yes, one moment please. Angela?" She called to the other girl to come over to the front desk. Angela turned and headed over towards us.

"Hello, again. I see you got the letter. If you'll just wait right here I'll go back and get it." She said to me.

"Sure, no problem." I smiled at her. I caught the other girl, Felicia staring at me. And I rolled my eyes but she couldn't tell.

It wasn't a moment later Angela came back with a Jewelry box in her hand.

"Here we are." She said and opened up the box to show me the necklace.

"It's perfect. She'll love it." I said when I saw it.

"Would you like this wrapped up?" Angela asked me.

"If you have a gold box and some red string to tie on the box with gold or silver bow would be great." I said to her.

She nodded to me and took the box into the back room, once more.

"That necklace is beautiful. It must be for a very special girl." Felicia said to me.

"Sure is." I replied.

A moment later Angela came back out with a gold Jewelry box with a red string around the box to seal it and a silver bow on the top.

"How does this look?" She asked handing the box to me.

"Perfect." I said and grabbed the box. I then paid for it, slipped the box into my coat pocket and left the store then headed back to Hermione's house.

When I got back to her house, it was 2pm. Hermione was sleeping on the couch and I noticed there were 3 green and silver boxes underneath the tree. I quickly took out the jewelry box in my pocket and put it underneath the tree next to the small green and silver box. Then walked over to the couch to carry Hermione to her bedroom.

I gently placed her under her covers. Looking at her sleeping beauty face, I smiled then quietly walked back downstairs to fix some tea.

Hermione's POV:

While Draco was out of the house, I thought that since the Christmas Tree didn't have any Christmas presents under the tree that I would pull out my presents I had got for Draco. So, I went upstairs to my room and got the presents out from the closet and went back downstairs to place them under the tree. And smiled at the pretty green and silver boxes underneath the tree. One was a large rectangle box that had his jacket in it. One medium sized box that had the scarf, and one small box that had the socks contained in it. I walked back to the couch, looked up at the clock to see that it was 1:30pm. I laid down on the couch to watch tv, I yawned and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was on my bed. I heard the tv on downstairs and the smell of tea. I stretched my legs and arms out and got up from the bed then headed downstairs. I wasn't sure if it was still Christmas Eve or Christmas. I looked at the clock to make sure, it was 8:30pm on Christmas Eve. I wasn't fully rested which was a good thing so, I could go back to bed in a few hours. I walked towards the kitchen, I was a bit hungry. Beautiful blue grey eyes stared into my soul.

I smiled at him. "Hello." He said to me.

"Hey. Thank you for carrying me to the bedroom."

"No problem. Would you like some tea?" He got up from his seat at the table.

"Sure." I said as I sat down.

"Biscuits?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

I watched as he poured tea into a coffee mug then walked over to the table and sat the mug in front of me and kissed my cheek. He walked back into the kitchen grabbed a plate from the cabinet and grabbed the biscuits from the pantry, sat them on a plate and brought them to the table.

"Here you go." He said setting them down in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and grabbed my mug sipping at the tea.

"You're welcome, love." He smiled back at me and sat back down in his seat next to me and began to eat a biscuit.

"Are you tired?" I ask him.

"Not so much."

"I could go back and sleep, if I really wanted to." I said.

"Well, you did get up early and went shopping for a couple hours." He chuckled.

"That's true." I yawned then finished eating.

"I saw the gifts under the tree, by the way." He said.

"You did?" I blushed.

"Yeah. I got you something, too."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to. You are my girlfriend, after all." He smirked.

"I hope it wasn't expensive." I gave him a worried look.

He shook his head. "Money isn't a problem for me, you know that."

"Of course, I know that. Everyone knows of the wealth the Malfoy family has." I said.

"Exactly. So, if it was expensive or not is not a big deal. Don't worry. I know, you'll love it."

"Okay, then." I yawned, again. I finished drinking my tea. And got up from the table to take my dishes to the sink.

"Going back to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Want to come lay with me?"

"Sure." He got up from the table, grabbed his plate and mug taking them to the sink.

We walked upstairs to my room. Both of us took off everything except our underwear and crawled into bed. I looked at the clock on my night table, it was 9:24pm.

Draco put his arm around me, I laid my head on his chest and yawned.

In a few hours it would be Christmas. But I wanted to sleep a little while longer.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you wake me up in a few hours?" I asked him.

"At 12?"

"Mhm."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow morning?"

"No, I'd rather wake up in a few hours so, I don't have a headache for sleeping too long." I said.

"Okay, I'll wake you up at 12. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep a few moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there is Chapter 17. I wanted to make it a little longer for you guys since it's been awhile. I hope you liked it.

I'll start working on Chapter 18 either later on tonight or tomorrow.

Reviews, pretty please? Tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you did on New Years.

I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	18. 12am on Christmas Day

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. I know this chapter is a little late. I was actually stuck on it for most of last week. I would stop writing for awhile then come back to it then stop writing, again. It's really annoying. -.- But anyway, I wanted to get this chapter over with, and get on with the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :) Read on..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - 12am on Christmas Day<strong>

Draco's POV:

I wasn't that tired so, I stayed up mostly staring at the clock waiting for it to be 12am. I was downstairs watching tv since there wasn't much else to do. I flipped through the channels, stopping ever so often to see what was on each channel. BBC had on some show called, _Hex_ I didn't really pay much attention but I caught on to what the show was suppose to be about. I yawned and looked up at the clock once more, 10 minutes 'til 12. I got up in the meantime to fix a cup of tea. I grabbed the kettle from the stove and filled it with water. I wasn't sure if Hermione would want any but I put enough water in it just in case then sat it on the stove and turned up the heat. It would take at least 10 minutes for the kettle to heat up. I set out two mugs for us at the table. Then sat back down on the couch flipping through the channels, again.

'_I wish I had a cigarette, right now.' _I thought to myself. _'It would take off the stress. I really hope she likes the necklace.'_ Then I remembered, I had a pack of cigarettes left in my trunk before since we were at Hogwarts. I knew smoking was a filthy habit but I enjoyed it when I was stressed. I quietly climbed up the stairs to Hermione's room and opened up my trunk retrieving my cigarettes then walked back downstairs. The kettle was still going and I had about 5 or 6 minutes left before I had to wake her. So, I went outside, I pulled out a cigarette from the pack put to my mouth and lit it up. Inhaling my first smoke in months. And blew out the smoke. _'Ah.. Sweet nicotine. How I've missed you.' _I hurried and smoked the remainder of the cigarette, put it out and walked back in the house. I checked the time, 1 minute until 12. I turned off the burner under the kettle then headed upstairs to wake Hermione.

I stood on her side of the bed calling out her name.

"Hermione, wake up it's 12." I said to her.

"Hmhm.."

"Wake up." I said before leaning over to kiss her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled against my lips.

"It's time. I made some tea, too." I told her.

"Okay, I'm up." She said sleepily rubbing her eyes and sat up.

"Come on." I pulled the covers off her, helped her out of bed and grabbed her hand to follow me downstairs.

We walked downstairs to the dining room. I pulled out a chair from the table and she sat down. I went into the kitchen grabbing the kettle from the stove and brought it in the dining room pouring tea into our mugs. I went back into the kitchen to set the kettle back on the stove and back to the dining room to drink my tea.

"So, did you want to have me open my present first? Or have me open mine first?" I asked her.

"Well, I noticed you got me one so, you can open the first two little ones then I'll open the one you got me and then you open your big one."

"Okay, want to open them in the living room or in here?"

"In the living room." She said before drinking her tea.

We drank our tea in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you smoke?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Usually only when I'm stressed." I said honestly.

"I don't mind, I just wanted to know. I had thought I smelled smoke on you."

"Yeah, before I came in there I popped out for a smoke. I smoked up at school and I would cast a spell where nobody could smell it. I forgot to do that before coming to wake you, I'm sorry if the smell bothers you."

"No, really it's fine. You could smoke in the house if you wanted."

"Well, I thought it would be rude before seeing as you didn't know. But I'll remember that next time. Does either of your parents smoke?"

"Nope, they're both dentists. It's bad for your teeth. So, of course they're the type who would be against it. But I don't care, do what you want."

"Oh, that's right. Muggle teeth doctors. I never understood it. There are spells that can just fix your teeth, why go to those dentist places?" I chuckle and set my empty mug down on the table.

"Because some muggles are oblivious to magic. Some don't believe in it or think it exists."

"Well, I suppose that is a good thing. Some people don't need to know about what is truly out there. It would drive some of them to the loony bin." I got up from the table to take my mug to the kitchen sink. "Are you done with yours?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She handed me her mug and walked out to the living room.

I rinsed the two mugs off in the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher then went into the living room. Hermione was on the couch already, staring up at the tree it's lights were twinkling. I walked to the tree and bent down to grab the presents and brought them to the coffee table. I sat down next to Hermione.

"Here is one." She handed me the smallest gift.

I unwrapped it and smiled at the colors of the pairs of socks. Slytherin colors.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"You're welcome. And here is the second smaller one." She handed that one to me.

I unwrapped it and saw it was a scarf, again Slytherin colors and I smiled at her.

I grabbed the jewelry box on the table and set it in her lap. And she handed me the biggest box on the table.

She smiled and undid the bow and tie that was on the box then opened it up and gasped at the necklace.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Oh, Draco! It's absolutely gorgeous, I love it! Thank you." She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. That's what took so long yesterday, I had it custom ordered for you."

"Well, I love it. Thank you. Now, your turn." She said pointing at the box in my lap.

"Alright." I said and opened the silver and green box. It was a black jacket in my size. I pulled it out from the box to examine it better. I stood up and tried it on, a perfect fit.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it fits me perfectly. Thank you." I bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome. I didn't know your size but I thought it would look good on you."

"How do I look?"

"Too good, take it off." She blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll put it back in the box for now then. Want me to help you put on the necklace?"

"Please?" She stood up and moved her hair to the side.

I put my jacket back in it's box and sat it on the table. I grabbed the necklace from it's box and put it around her neck then fastened it.

She turned around to face me and looked down at it. "How does it look?" She asked.

"It looks beautiful on you." I smiled.

Hermione's POV:

It was a beautiful gold necklace with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds around the heart. It was engraved, as well. The engraved words in the middle of the gold heart were: '_Forever, yours.'_ I smiled. I couldn't believe he would go through all this trouble on Christmas Eve to get me this necklace. It must have cost a fortune. But money didn't matter to the Malfoy's since they had tons of it. One of the most wealthiest families. Everyone knew of their fortune. Not that it mattered to me. Money wasn't a big deal to me. It was just so surprising that he would go out of his way to get me something like this. And I was sure of these were actual real rubies, diamonds and emeralds.

"I couldn't possibly just wear this whenever. It should be a special occasion necklace." I told him.

"Nonsense. You can wear it whenever you like."

"But what if I lose it?" I asked worriedly.

"Then I'll have it remade."

"Okay, then."

"Hermione, you should know that this necklace is a token of my love for you."

"Well, I kind of figured with the engraving. And I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

There was a slight tapping at the window. I let go of Draco and walked over to the window to let the owl in. I noticed that the owl was the Weasley's. It had a small package with a letter. He swooped down past Draco and crashed onto the couch. It was Errol. He straighten himself up and fly back out the way it came.

"Bloody bird." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, that was Errol. He's the Weasley's owl."

"Makes sense." He sneered at the name.

I walked over to the couch, picked up the package and letter then sat down as I opened the letter. It read,

_Dear Hermione,_

_Mum wanted to send over a little something for you on Christmas. She said you are welcome to join us for lunch today. I do hope you come, we miss you. And well, I miss you the most, Hermione. Harry misses you, too. But he's been here with Ginny. And I've just been here pretty miserable with you. I miss you being here with us on Christmas. And I hope you can forgive me with the way I acted before at school._

_I know it's a little late, but we decided since we were all up opening our presents at this time that I might have thought you would be up, as well._

_Harry, Ginny, and I got you a little something, too. I hope you like my present. And I hope to see you later today._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Draco was sitting next to me so, I knew he would read it, too. And he was not happy.

"So, the Weasel misses you." He sneered.

"Well, he did like me at one point." I said back.

"Right. Was that before he got with Brown? Or was it after he found out that you and I were together?"

I sighed. "Draco, please don't do this. It's not a big deal. You know I don't feel that way towards him."

"Have you decided if you're going over there later today or not?"

"Well, I imagine that you will be going back to the manor today, right?"

"I suppose, I should. I don't want my mother to be alone on Christmas."

"Then, I think it'd be good for me to go to the burrow. I'll have my friends to keep me company." I said.

I could see the pain in his face and the way he clenched his fists.

"You just make sure Ron doesn't get you alone. I don't want him to get any ideas." He huffed.

"I'm sure I won't be alone with him. Harry and Ginny are there, too."

"Yeah, but he may try to get you alone. Persuade you to get with him. I don't trust him."

"Well, I don't trust him, either. But I'll keep an eye out."

"Good. Because I don't want to end up hitting him. Oh, wait I take that back. I'd love to hit him."

I glared at him. "Draco, he still is my friend."

"Oh, yes.. The Golden Trio." He mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just stop."

"Okay, okay. Fine, I won't hit him. Unless he hurts you."

"Fair enough."

In the back of my mind I really wouldn't think Ron would do anything to hurt me. I shook the thought from my mind.

I looked down at my lap to see the package still unopened and took the time to open it. I pulled out a gold and scarlet stripe scarf with an "H.G." sowed at the ends. I always loved Mrs. Weasley's sowing skills. I smiled at it and sat it on the table in front of me then moved on to the next gift. It was a book. The title: _Hogwarts, A History._ It signed by the author, Garius Tomkink. I gasped and hugged it, against me. Draco gave me a weird look after I did this.

"What is it? Why are you hugging a book?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"This! Hogwarts, A History. And it's signed! It's my favorite book." I said happily.

"It's signed? Wow, wonder who gave it to you? It must have cost a lot."

"Yes, it is. And I have no idea, possibly Harry." I smiled, again. And opened the cover to see if there was a letter or a note. There was, it read:

_Hey Hermione,_

_I knew this was your favorite book. And when I saw it was signed, I knew I had to get it for you._

_This is a gift from both of us. I hope you like it, I'm sure you will._

_P.S. Ginny wants to know how you and Draco are getting on._

_And Ron can't stop talking about you. It's quite annoying, actually._

_We hope you will come to the Weasley's lunch today. We miss you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry and Ginny_

Draco must have read the letter, too because he was laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I stared at him curiously.

"Well, well.. Not only is Weasel talking about you nonstop, the fact that his little sister wants to know how we're getting on?"

"Hey, she is my best friend, too. Of course, she wants to know." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I get it, I'm sure Blaise or Pansy would be asking the same thing."

I shook my head at him then giggled. "Okay, then."

I went back to the package and grabbed the last thing that was in it. It was a gold bracelet. It had a ruby heart charm on it with some other little charms around it.

_"Must be from Ron," _I thought.

"Is that from the Weasel?" He asked sneering at the bracelet.

"Must be." I put it on my right wrist and looked at it. It was pretty, but not like I loved my necklace.

"It must be love." He mocked.

"Oh, shut up. You know, I love your necklace way more than this bracelet." As much as it hurt to say the words, it was the truth.

"Well, I would imagine so. That bracelet looks fake. The gold is probably just paint. And the little ruby is probably just plastic." He mocked.

"Okay, you can stop now. You've made your point. Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what? Me hating on everything the Weasel does?"

"Not just that but everything my friends do."

"Most likely. I mean, come on. You know, I don't like them. They don't fit with my group, and I don't fit with them. That's how it is."

"I know that. I just figured you cut them a little slack. Some of them don't have a problem with me being with you. That should count for something."

"Yeah, just like some of my friends could careless. Their opinions don't matter to me."

"Well, they matter to me, Draco. And I can't just sit back and listen to you mock them all the time. It's going to drive me mad."

"What do you expect me to say? Yeah, Harry Potter is a great guy. And not to mention his little sidekick. They're awesome pals." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"There you go, again with that sarcastic tone. I've got new for you, your friends aren't much better. They use to call me a mudblood all the time."

He flinched at that word. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"I think it's only fair for me to bring that up if you're talking badly about my friends."

"You think that's fair? That's bullshit. You know how bad I feel every time that word is brought up."

"Fine, you're right. I'll try not to bring it up, as much. Just try to lay off my friends, okay?" I sighed.

"I'll try, I don't want to ruin our Christmas over a spat."

I nodded and looked up at the clock. It was 1:45. I got up from the couch. And Draco yawned.

"You tired?" I asked him.

"Just a little."

"Well, do you want to sleep or have some coffee with me?"

"Hmm.. coffee."

"Okay. I'll go make some." I grabbed the wrapping paper and the boxes to throw away. And walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee pot was brewing I took the time to grab my presents and put them up in my room.

"Do you want me to take your presents up to my room?" I asked before going up the stairs.

"Sure, I'll help you." He got up from the couch to grab his presents and headed up the stairs with me.

I put my scarf and my book in my trunk. The charms on my bracelet rattle with each movement of my arm. It was getting annoying so, I took off the bracelet and set it on my dresser. My back was facing Draco so I didn't see what he was doing. All of a sudden two arms snaked around me. And I turned to face him.

Draco's POV:

As she turned towards me, I smiled at her with worried eyes. I didn't want to lose her over some stupid little spat. But it was true, it hurt every time she brought up my friends or me calling her a mudblood in our previous years.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"It's alright." She said and she buried her face into my chest as I hugged her.

"I hate fighting. Especially over our stupid friends."

"I do, too." She sniffled.

"Are you crying?" I asked her.

"No.." She sniffled, again.

I lifted her face up to see if she was or not. A lone tear was sliding down her cheek.

"You're an awful liar. Why are you crying?" I said to her as I wiped away the tear.

"Fighting with you. The thought of losing you."

"You couldn't lose me if you wanted to, Granger."

"What? Why are you calling me Granger?"

"Because you're being ridiculous." I smirked at her.

"Okay, then." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Now, stop crying. It's nothing worth crying over."

I looked over at her clock on the night table and saw it was 2:15. I was getting tired even after drinking the coffee, I wasn't wide awake, anymore. I wanted to sleep.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"A little bit."

"Come on, let's go to bed." I took her hand and led her to the bed.

I walked over to my side where I slept and stripped down to nothing but my boxers and climbed into bed.

"Are you going to lay down?" I asked looking up at her, seeing she was still standing by her side.

"Oh. Yeah." She said softly before taking off everything but her shirt and her knickers then she climbed into bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah.." She sighed and laid her head on me then closed her eyes.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I leaned in and kissed her forehand and closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you hadn't noticed it's a little on the Ron bashing. If you have, just know that I don't really hate Ron. I just don't really ship Romione. To be honest, before I even thought of the whole Dramione situation that I shipped Harmony. I always thought Hermione and Harry would end up together. They had great chemistry. And Ron was always huffing and puffing over every little thing, which was why I never saw Hermione and Ron together. So, just know that. And what you will read later on will be more Ron bashing. So, don't hate me for it. Okay? :D I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I still need to write it. As always, tell me what you think about this chapter. ~VampireQueenBrittany


	19. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** Hey guys, a quick little thank you to all who have reviewed thank you guys so much. It always puts a smile on my face when I get a review. And thank you to all who have favorited and alerted the story.

A warning to all you readers, there will be some smut in this chapter. About time, too if you ask me. So, if you're not of age or not wanting to read that part just skip the whole shower scene.

Anyway, here's Chapter 19. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye<strong>

Hermione's POV:

I woke up around 9am. Draco was still sleeping beside me. And I remembered our fight from last night. I felt a little better about it. It was stupid fighting over the past and how our friends acted between us but I was glad it was over. I slowly got out of bed. I went downstairs to make breakfast and some coffee. This would be the last day that Draco and I would be staying here. I had to pack later on before I went to the burrow. And Draco would go to his home, the Malfoy manor where his mother was. I had wondered when he was going to introduce me to his mother. But I decided time would only tell. And I still had to go to Australia with Ms. McGonagall to retrieve my parents wherever they were then I would proceed to introduce Draco to my parents as planned. I shook the thought of my mind while fixing breakfast. I didn't want to become upset with not having my parents here on Christmas. I was glad Draco was here to keep me company. But we only had a few more hours together and I would make it as pleasant as I could before we had to depart our ways. It was 9:20 after I finished making breakfast. I sat the plates of eggs, bacon, hash browns, butter and toast down onto the table. Along with our mugs of coffee. I heard a faint creak of the stairs.

_"Draco must be up, now." _I thought to myself.

I was right. Draco came into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said to me then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning, I made us breakfast and coffee." I smiled at him.

"I see that. It smells good." He took his seat at the table, and I did the same.

Both of us started eating, in silence. It was kind of awkward. He broke the silence.

"This is good." He said to me.

"Thanks. I wanted to make us something with this being the last day we spend together."

"Ah, yes. What time should we leave?"

I looked up at the clock. And I wondered at what time would be good to apparate at the Weasley's for lunch.

"Well, it being almost 9:30, I should say maybe, 12:30? What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good time for lunch." He said before drinking his coffee.

"I wasn't sure what time the Weasley's were expecting me or at what time they would be having lunch. So.."

"Hmm.. At the manor we usually ate between 11 and 1 depending on if we were having guests over."

"I suppose they wouldn't mind, of course since I am their guest. They'll be waiting up for me, I'm sure."

"Most likely, it won't be big deal to them."

"True." Was all I could say before returning to my food.

I knew I needed to take a shower before I left for the Weasley's. I wouldn't know how long I would be staying there. I'm sure they would be happy if I stayed there for awhile. I remembered when I would practically live there past Christmas Breaks if I wasn't at home with my parents or when I would stay at Hogwarts.

I finished with my breakfast 18 minutes before 10, Draco finished right after me. I took our plates and mugs to the kitchen sink to wash and place into the dishwasher. It was another awkward silence. He went into the living room to watch tv.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I said to him before turning to climb up the stairs.

"Mind if I join you? I kind of need to take one myself." He said getting off the couch.

"Yeah, sure."

We went upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower to let it heat up, grabbed the towels for us and sat them on the toilet then took off my clothes and took off my necklace then sat it inside the medicine cabinet. Draco only had his boxers on so, he already had them off waiting to climb in the shower. I felt the water warm up so, I climbed in and he followed shortly after. I got my hair wet and put the shampoo and conditioner in my hair. My back was facing Draco so, I didn't notice what he was doing until he touched my leg. I turned around and looked down at him, he had soap in his hands rubbing me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Cleaning you, of course."

"But why? I was about to do that."

"Just being an extra helping hand that's all." He smirked up at me while rubbing my legs with soap.

"Okay, then.." I grabbed my loofah and put my favorite vanilla body wash on it and gently rubbed my arms and shoulders with it.

Draco's hands moved up from my legs to my stomach then up to my breasts. I felt my nipples become hard from his touch. I gave a soft little moan when he kept rubbing them. I turned around to quickly rinse off the soap from my chest and hurried washing my hair and the rest of my body. His hands still on me. A few moments later he turned me around to face him and bent down where he was inches away from my breasts and he moved his mouth on one of my nipples. I drawled out a moan much to his pleasure as he moved his hand to my other nipple giving it tugs and pinches while his mouth and tongue sucked and swirled around the other. I had to grasp the towel bar on the opposite end of the shower so I wouldn't fall down in the tub. His other hand moved down to my clit where his thumb drew small circles. I let a few other moans escape my lips, and he moved his thumb faster until my moans got louder. He moved his hand and his mouth from my nipples to kiss me. Then he caught me off guard positioning himself to enter me. I felt the tip of his head slowly push inside me, he had one of his hands up against the wall next to me, and he began to thrust at a slow pace at first until my breathing and moans became more frequent. I started to tremble I felt my walls starting to clenching up around him, he felt it, too and started to groan loud. I was captivated by his eyes, they were full of lust and my eyes became very blurry, and I snapped them shut. My screams were deafening but I didn't care I was in pure orgasmic bliss. My name escaped the lips of my lover and I felt the warm liquid spilling out of me. Black and white lights flashed behind my eyes, it was amazing. We rode out our climaxes, ours hearts pounding, and trying to catch my breath was the worst. I knew I would end up sounding hoarse. He pulled out of me, he was silent and it was awkward. He went to the other end of the shower to wash his hair and the rest of his body.

I decided it would be best to get out and dry off. I moved the shower curtain and climbed out of the tub shutting the curtain back behind me. I grabbed my towel and put it around me then walked out of the bathroom shutting the door. I walked down the hall to my room, I grabbed my wand and magically dried my hair and then, I rummaged through my dresser for some panties, socks and a bra. Then I opened my closet to find a pair of pants and a shirt, I settled on some regular blue jeans and a red and gold striped sweater. I quickly dressed and grabbed my trunk opening it up. I imagined I would stay a few nights there in Ginny's room so, I had to pack the appropriate things for a couple nights. I gathered the essentials that I needed for my stay at the burrow. Unfortunately, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush were in the bathroom which was rather occupied by Draco. I suppose I would go and get them once he was finally out of there. I looked up at the clock, and saw it was almost 11am. Meaning we only had an hour and a half left before we had to leave.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

I heard the bathroom squeak and I jumped a little. The sound of footsteps increased with every step. He walked into my room without a word or a glance from him. Again with the silence. And I didn't understand why. I watched him quickly gather his clothes from his trunk and put them on.

"Draco?"

"What?" He said in a cold tone.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked worriedly.

"Must we always talk after every time we fuck?" He asked.

"You just seem like you're in a bad mood is all."

"I'm fine, Granger."

"Okay, what the hell is up with you? Now, you're calling me Granger, again?"

He turned to me and said, "Nothing."

"You only call me that if you're mad or annoyed. So, tell me what is really going on."

"I said, nothing. Don't worry about it."

I shook my head. "Whatever." And I walked out of my room, headed back to the bathroom real quick to get my necklace from the cabinet, then toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. I then walked back into my bedroom to find Draco not there. _'He must be downstairs.' _I thought to myself. I put items in my hands into my trunk except my necklace, I put it around my neck. And walked to my vanity to admire the beauty of it. '_Forever, yours_.' The engraving said on the necklace. I sighed then headed downstairs.

I found Draco sitting on the couch, as usual watching tv. I couldn't understand why he was acting like such a prat. I didn't get it at all. We just had fantastic shower sex and he just acts like he's pissed off at me. It was ridiculous. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee before it was time to leave.

"Draco, do you want some coffee before we leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

I filled the coffee maker with water, put in a filter and filled it with coffee grounds. Then I got a mug and a spoon out and sat them down at the table. It just took a few minutes so, I sat down at the table reading the latest issue of The Daily Prophet. There were still talks of Harry finally fighting off Voldemort on one page, I smiled to myself. I was so proud of Harry, he finally did it. I always knew he would beat Voldemort, he was such a brave fighter, and a true hero. I sat the paper down after the coffee was done so, I got up to get the coffee pot to fill up my mug. Sitting the coffee pot back into it's place and grabbing the milk from the refrigerator putting some milk into my coffee then putting the milk up. I went back to my seat, putting a few spoonfuls of sugar into my mug. Looking back up towards the clock, 11:50am. "_Wow, time flies." _I thought. I finished my coffee quickly and walked into the living room.

"Draco, it's 11:52. We have to leave soon."

"I can tell time, Granger."

"Draco, why are you acting like that?" I felt really hurt he wouldn't explain to me why he was acting this way towards me.

Draco's POV:

"Why?" She repeated but in a hurt voice.

I swallowed before I could say anything. "I need a smoke." I got up and tried to walk passed her only to find her stepping in front of me blocking my way.

"No, not before you tell me why the hell you're acting like a dick to me."

I looked down at her and sighed then said, "Look, this is the last day I'm going to be able to see you, okay? For awhile at least. I can't take the whole, 'goodbye' bullshit. I can't do it, and I'd just rather leave so we don't have to do the goodbye scene. Do you understand now?"

"You'd rather just leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yes. It's too much sadness and I don't want to cause anymore stress as it is. So, can we just not do the goodbye thing? I just want to go."

"If that's what you want to do, I guess."

"What do you expect me to do, Granger?"

"I don't know, Draco. Say goodbye to me like a normal person. It's not like we're not going to see each other, again."

"Fine, you wanna do the goodbye thing then let's do it, right now."

"But it's only.." She trailed off to notice it was almost 12:30pm.

"Yeah, almost time to leave." I said.

"Why are you doing this? You're just making it harder than it has to be." She said through teary eyes.

"Don't cry. Let's just get this over with please? I'll get our trunks." I used non-verbal magic to get the trunks. They appeared at the end of the stairs.

Granger was wiping her eyes on her sweater before she said, "I need my wand. I don't have it."

"Accio wand." And it appeared in her pocket. "It's in your pocket, now. Is that everything?"

"Yes." She walked passed me towards the coat hanger to grab her coat. She grabbed mine, as well. "Here's your coat." She handed it to me then she began putting on hers.

"Thank you." And I put mine on.

She walked back over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

I wrapped my arms around her and replied, "I'll miss you, too Hermione."

We kissed and grabbed our trunks, she turned off the lights and made sure the doors were locked.

"Well, this is it." She said.

I nodded, "Yup."

"I'll owl you if anything happens."

"Same here." I said with a smile.

"Damn, saying goodbye does suck."

I let go of my trunk and hugged her tight, "I told you." I kissed her then let go and grabbed my trunk.

"Bye, Draco. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." I disapparated from her house then apparated to The Malfoy Manor.

"Draco?" My mother called.

"Yes, I'm home." I called out to her. She entered my room.

"I've missed you, my son." She gave me a hug.

"Missed you, too mum."

"Well, I'll let you unpack. Then come down to the dining room for lunch. We have things to discuss."

I nodded to her, and she left my room. I was already missing Hermione, I felt a little tear slide down the side of my cheek but I quickly wiped it off. I had to be strong, I sighed and unpacked my things magically. After everything was put into place, I walked out of my room closing the door behind me, I sighed once more and headed toward the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there's that chapter. Sorry it took awhile for me to upload, I didn't have the urge to write the rest of that part but now, it's out of the way. Writing the sad goodbye parts are always hard for me. Luckily, now I can get started on the next chapter, it's already fresh in my mind of what will happen so, I hope to have this next chapter up sooner than the last few have been. Reviews, please? :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	20. The Burrow

**A/N:** Hey everyone :) I got a lot of reviews of everyone liking most of the Fred's part better than the original, I added his POV in this one and got rid of the actual real rape scene. So, this is the version where Fred saves her, like most of you preferred. And also, I took out the Fred/Hermione kiss, because some of you felt it was a little too much, which I totally understand.  
>Anyway, I hope this will be good enough so, I can continue from it.<br>Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Burrow<strong>

Hermione's POV:

After he disapparated, I swallowed back the urge to cry. The tears were threatening to spill, but I held them back. I apparated to the burrow. I knocked on the door, even though it was probably silly to knock considering I've practically lived there on many occasions. But I thought it would be respectful to knock, anyway. The door opened up and I noticed it was Ron on the other side of the door.

"'Mione! I'm so happy to see you! Ginny, Harry! Hermione's here!" He gave me a hug.

"Hi, Ron." I tried to act happy to see him, too.

"Did you like your presents?" He asked.

Ginny and Harry pushed passed Ron. "Hermione!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, they were all lovely. Hey, guys! I've missed you, too. Thank you all for the presents." I said to them.

"You're welcome." They all said.

"Well, come on in." Ginny said to me.

I walked into the house. And sat my trunk down by a counter.

"Oh, here I'll take this upstairs. Do you want me to take your coat, too?" Ron said to me.

"Sure. Thank you." I said back, taking my coat off and handing it to him.

He grabbed my trunk and my coat then took them upstairs.

Ginny must have noticed my necklace. "Oh, wow! That's a beautiful necklace."

I looked down at it. "Oh, thanks. It was my present from Draco."

"Draco bought you that?" Her eyes wide and full of shock.

"Must have cost a fortune." Harry said.

"Well, it was custom made. But he said, that the cost didn't matter to him."

"Sounds like the Malfoy we know. Anyway, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been great, Draco stayed with me until we had to leave."

I saw the look on Ginny's face. "Really? What was it like? Are you guys doing okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, the goodbye part was the hardest."

"I bet. So, did you like me and Harry's present?"

"Oh! I absolutely loved it. I couldn't believe that it's signed!"

"We knew you'd love it." Harry said with a smile.

"What about my bracelet?" Ron said coming down the stairs, obviously overhearing our conversation.

"It's lovely." I told him.

"Let me see it." He asked.

"It's in my trunk."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

Harry and Ginny just stared at Ron.

"I didn't want Draco getting mad about me wearing it around him."

"But you'll wear his necklace in front of me?"

"Ron, stop mate." Harry said.

"Honestly, Ron. You're being ridiculous." Ginny added.

"Draco's my boyfriend, Ronald." I said.

"What's going on down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking downstairs. George followed behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" I said to her.

"Oh, Hermione. Good to see you dear!" She walked around Ron blocking him from my view and she gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you, too. And thank you for the scarf."

"You're very welcome. We were just about to start on lunch. You're just in time."

"That's great, I was worried I would be a little late."

"Not at all, dear." She smiled at me.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" George said.

"Doing alright. You?"

"Good. Just trying to convince mum to let me try out the latest invention for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"GEORGE! Where are you?" Fred yelled up at the top of stairs.

"Downstairs, Hermione's here!" George yelled back.

And heard more footsteps from the stairs.

"Hi, Hermione." Fred said to me.

"Hiya, Fred. You look well."

"Thanks. Yeah, doing pretty good. You don't look so bad yourself." He winked at me.

"Alright, you kids go wash up, I'll be starting lunch now." Mrs. Weasley said to all of us.

Fred and George walked up the stairs. Harry and Ginny followed. Ron gave me a pissed off look but followed them.

"Listen, Hermione. Don't let Ron bother you. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am how Ron has treated you. Even if you never get back together, I will always love you like a daughter." Mrs. Weasley said and smiled before gathering the things she needed to make lunch.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled and headed upstairs to Ginny's room.

The door was shut but I decided to walk in, anyway. Bad mistake. Harry and Ginny were on her bed making out and Harry was on top of her.

"Bloody hell! Don't you knock? Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Hermione! I thought you were one of my brothers." Ginny said.

"It's alright. I should have knocked, I'm sorry." I said shyly and embarrassed.

Harry got off of Ginny they straightened theirselves up. I shut the door behind me and went over to sit on the bed across from them.

"No, it's fine. We just usually have to shut the door because my brothers like to mess with me. You're so lucky, you don't have any siblings." She said.

"Yeah, I bet it's annoying to never have any privacy. God, that would be horrible." I said.

"Well, you know if you and Ron were to ever get back together and get married my brothers would become yours, as well. Of course, I'd be your sister, too." She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know about that Gin. I mean, of course it'd be awesome to have you as a sister. But marry Ron? I don't think so."

"That I don't blame you one. But if you're happy with Draco, then I'm happy for you. Although, if things don't work out maybe, you could pick one of the twins." She laughed.

I laughed. "One of the twins. Sure. But which one?"

"Well, there's always Fred." Harry said unexpectedly.

"Fred?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, strangely we found out that he fancies you." Ginny said.

"What? So, now I have to watch out for both Ron and Fred?"

Ginny and Harry laughed.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well, I'm sure Fred won't try anything. But watch out for Ron." Ginny warned.

"Yeah, he's out to get you. He couldn't stop talking about you before you got here. He's in love with you." Harry said.

"He told me." I confessed.

"He did? When?" Ginny asked.

"Right before we left Hogwarts. He stopped me and told me that Lavender cheated on him and that he was in love with me."

"What did you say?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told him that he was just hurt and that I really didn't think he loved me."

"Ouch. Well, he should understand that you are with Draco." Ginny replied.

"I agree, flipping out about you being with him is ridiculous. He should respect it and give you some space." Harry chimed in.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's me, Ron. Can I come in?"

"Fine." She said. And Ron came in.

"Hermione, do you think I could talk to you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I got up and walked out with Ron. He shut the door behind us.

He headed towards his room and I followed. He shut his door, and I start to regret following him in here.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm sorry about earlier, 'Mione." He grabbed my hand.

I really wanted to pull back from him. "It's alright, Ron."

"Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about I'll be going." I took my hand back and headed for the door.

"Wait. No, that's not it." He said.

"What else is there?" I turned around to face him.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Not this, again Ronald." I rolled my eyes.

"But, I do! I'll prove it to you!" He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Ron, stop!" I tried to push him and grab his hands from my face but he wouldn't budge.

He pushed me over to his bed and I fell back hitting his pillows. I had never seen this side of Ron before. But before I could get up from his bed, he was on top of me attacking my face, again. Forcing his tongue in my mouth. I felt sick. I felt his hands suddenly start roaming all over my body. One of his hands went up my shirt and underneath my bra and he started squeezing and pinching one of my nipples. I couldn't help the sound that escaped my lips. He stopped kissing me for a second.

"See? You like it when I touch you. I can tell how your body is reacting to me. And you're enjoying it."

Then he was back kissing me hard, again before I could even say anything. He moved his hand from my breast passed my stomach to my pants and pushed his hand through my panties.

"Ron! Stop, please!" I finally got the words out clearly but I was afraid I wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear me in the other rooms.

"But you like it, I can feel you shaking with each move my hand makes. Forget Draco, 'Mione. You belong with me." He kissed my lips, and the rest of my face. That worked to my advantage only to be blocked by the hand touching my very sensitive spot.

"Ron," I said through clenched teeth trying not to moan. "Get the fuck off me, now!"

"Or what?" He said while rubbing me harder and faster.

"I'll hex you once I'm free. You can't keep me in here with you forever and expect no one to come in and check on me."

"Hmm.. that may be true, but I could keep you in here for awhile longer." He didn't even flinch or show fear in his face after I threatened to hex him, and that scared me.

I kept thinking in my mind, _"What happen to the Ronald I use to be best friends with? He's completely changed. He's a complete possessive asshole."_ But that thought quickly vanished once I felt him shove a finger inside me, and it was rough. I winced at the pain, but he didn't notice or seem to act. He had a creepy smile plastered across his face. And I felt his hard erection pressed up against my knee.

"You can't deny that you're turned on, right now. I can feel how wet you are, and ready for me."

"Ronald, I'll _never_ be with you. I don't know how you think you'll convince me or yourself that I'd ever be with you willingly."

His eyes grew darker filled with lust. And his facial expression changed from that scary smile into an angry frown.

"You think, you're too good for me? You're nothing but a little mudblood slut, whoring yourself out to Malfoy. I'll fucking show you whose too good for whom."

He unzipped his pants and grabbed his erection out and roughly unzipped and unbuttoned my pants pulling them down along with my panties. He put one hand over my mouth. But before he could go any further, the next thin I saw was Fred in the room.

Fred's POV:

I was waiting upstairs for George to return so, we could get this new invention for our shop working. I started to grow impatient.

"GEORGE! Where are you?" I called out.

"Downstairs! Hermione's here!" My twin brother yelled back.

_'Did I just hear what I think I heard? Hermione was finally here?' _I wasn't sure if he was just pulling another prank on me or not. But I decided to go downstairs to make sure he wasn't just joking with me. I let the secret slip awhile back that I fancied her. Even though, she was younger than me she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes upon. I hurried downstairs, once I reached the kitchen sure enough, he wasn't joking that time. She was surrounded by my mum, my brothers, Ginny, and Harry. I couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Hermione." I said to her, smiling.

"Hiya, Fred. You look well." She said smiling back.

"Thanks. Yeah, doing pretty good. You don't look so bad yourself." I winked at her.

Before she could say anything else, my mum spoke up. "Alright, you kids go wash up, I'll be starting lunch now."

George headed up the stairs and I went to follow him. Sneaking one last look at her before going up the stairs behind George. When we reached our room, I went in shutting the door behind me.

"So, what did you think after seeing Hermione, again? Looking good, eh?" George joked.

"She's so beautiful. But she would never have any interest in me. It was always Ron, she fancied. I reckon she would probably think I'm too old for her, anyway." I said sighing against the door.

"Oh, Fred stop it. Some girls actually like older guys, you know. And you're not _that _old. You're only two years older than her."

He did have a point, but there was still no way she would ever think of me as more than just Ron's older brother.

"Why don't you just talk to her? See how she feels about it?"

"What? No way! There's no point, it'll just be awkward." Truth is I was really afraid of rejection.

"The worst thing she could do is telling you that she doesn't see you that way." George said.

"No, actually there are other things she could say." I tried to block out all of the negative feelings.

George sighed and shook his head. "You'll never know until you try, but just forget it then if you're not going to say anything."

"She has a boyfriend, too, George. I don't have a chance. Did you see that necklace she was wearing?" I reminded my brother.

"Hey, you never know. Malfoy is a git, he's bound to screw up sooner or later. And yes, I saw the necklace."

"Right, so you saw what it said. The engraving?" '_Damn, Malfoy. Stupid git,' _I thought to myself.

George put his head in his hands. "Alright, enough. You're giving me a headache."

Before I could say anything else I heard mum calling my name to come downstairs.

"FRED! Will you come down here, please?" Mum shouted.

I looked over to George, he shrugged. I sighed and walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Yeah, mum what is it?" I asked.

"You and I need to talk, sit." Her face was serious which couldn't be good.

I sat down at the table and looked up at her.

"I saw that look earlier." She said to me.

I gave her a curious look because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What look?" I asked.

"Oh, that certain look when it looks like you're in love."

"In love? Mum, are you mad? I'm not in love." I looked down at the floor. _'At least I don't think I am.'_

"Don't you lie to me, Fred Weasley. I saw that look you gave, Hermione." She gave me a serious look.

"Alright, fine. I fancy her, so what?"

"You best be careful, Fred. You know how Ron feels about her."

"So? Ron treats her like dirt, and you know it, mum. He don't deserve her."

"I know that, dear. But I think it's just best that you don't act on your feelings for her."

"Even if I wanted to act on my feelings, I can't anyway. She's with Malfoy."

"Oh, yes, that's right. But does she know that you have feelings for her?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good, you best keep it that way. And I don't want my two sons at each other's throats."

"Mum, I could take down Ron if I wanted to."

She gave me an angry glare. "Enough of this. Go on and tell them that lunch will be ready soon."

"Yes, mother." I got up and went up stairs.

Ginny's room was the closest room near me so, I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, little sis and Harry. Mum told me to tell you that lunch is almost ready." I looked around her room but didn't see Hermione.

"Okay, thanks for telling us." She said.

"Wait, where's Hermione at?" I asked her.

"Her and Ron went to go talk." Harry said.

_'That can't be good,' _I thought. "Okay." And I closed her door, then headed towards Ron's room.

I knocked but I didn't get a response so, I opened the door. What I saw was horrible. I felt like my heart had shattered. My little brother was about to rape her. He had his hand over her mouth. I could tell she was crying, and he had his pants down about to do it.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I screamed. I ran over to the bed and pulled him off of her. I slammed him against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, RON? RAPING YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND?" I slammed him against the wall, again.

"I was going to teach the slut a little lesson!" He spat back at me.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"What are you going to do, Fred? Kill me?"

"I OUGHT TO!" I couldn't believe it. My own little brother going to rape the girl who he claim he had loved.

"Do it! Kill me, and you'll get sent to Azkaban!" He was testing me.

"GEORGE!" I screamed out my twin brother's name.

"Yeah, what is it?" George came into Ron's room and saw me holding Ron up against the wall. "Whoa what the hell is going on here?"

"OUR LITTLE BROTHER WAS JUST ABOUT TO RAPE HERMIONE!" I couldn't control the anger in my voice.

"What? I'll go get mum. Keep him there!" He said running out of the room.

I pulled out my wand with my free hand just in case Ron tried anything and I pointed it at him. Then there was some fear in his eyes.

Ginny and Harry rushed into Ron's room.

"We heard yelling. What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing much just Ron trying to rape Hermione." I tried to say in a calm voice.

I saw Ginny rush over to Hermione's side. About that time Hermione was already covered up so nothing was showing, thankfully.

Mum and George entered the room. Mum looked furious, and I had to admit when mum was angry, it was pretty scary.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IS THIS TRUE YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER?" Mum shouted in his face, I let go of my hold on him against the wall but I had my wand still pointed at him.

"I'm tired of that little slut prancing about thinking she's too good for me!" Ron said.

"SHE _IS _TOO GOOD FOR YOU, YOU TWAT!" I screamed at him.

"RON, YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CRUCIO YOU EVEN IF YOU ARE MY SON I WILL DO IT!" Mum said to him.

Harry stepped in. "You're own best friend, Ron? You don't say you love someone then try to rape them!" Harry looked like he was about to hit him. George had to grab him.

"Harry, calm down." George said.

"You're a bloody fool, Ron. You're no friend of mine, not anymore." Harry walked over to Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny got up from the bed and kicked Ron's motionless body. "You deserve to rot in Azkaban, you rapist." And she spit on him. Then walked back over to the bed Hermione was in.

"What do we do, now?" George asked in a calm voice.

"I'll have to send an owl to the Ministry of Magic informing what's happened. They'll come here and we'll see what they have to say. And Fred, put him in a full-body bind. He cannot be trusted or alone in the house. DO IT, NOW!"

I didn't hesitate, I nodded at her, and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" And Ron fell onto the floor like a stiff wooden board.

"George, Harry, Ginny do you have your wands?" Mum asked. They shook their heads. "Fred, move his body downstairs. Him and I are going to have a little chat before the Ministry comes."

I whispered the spell to lift him and sent him downstairs.

"Ginny, Harry, George. I'd like for all of you to go back to what you were doing. I believe Fred needs to talk to Hermione." Mum said to them and looked at me.

"What? Mum, with all due respect, I'm not leaving her after what almost happened!" Ginny said.

"Me, neither! She needs us here." Harry joined in.

"Just do what she says guys." George warned them.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE, GINERVA! TAKE HARRY WITH YOU! GO, NOW!" Mum said then walked out of the room in a rage.

Ginny and Harry ran out of the room.

"Good luck, bro." George said to me before exiting the room.

I shut the door after George left. And went over to the bed Hermione was in. She was still shook up, and silent except for the sounds of sniffles and sobs. I took her into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." I said as stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. She wrapped her arms around me. It was awhile before she finally calmed down.

She whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime, love."

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you fancy me?"

"Oh, that.. Yes, I have for awhile now." I was nervous to say it, but I finally did.

She smiled and hugged me, then she whispered. "I would rather it be you than Ron. At least, you're funny. You don't have a short temper like he does."

"Do you think if you weren't with Draco, I would have had a chance?" I asked her, but afraid of the answer.

She didn't say anything except hug me, and I kissed her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, we let go of each other. "Come in," I said.

George walked into the room. "Everything sorted out in here?" He asked.

"Yes, George. Everything is fine, now." I replied to him.

"Good, because Shacklebolt is here for the sentencing, and he asked both of you to come downstairs."

Hermione and I glanced at each other. She nodded to me and I helped her up from the bed. Then we headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there it is. I will scrap the original version of Chapter 21, luckily it wasn't finished, anyway. So it's not such a big deal to me. And some of you were wondering when Draco would find out, he would have originally found out in Chapter 21, anyway. So, I'll take the letter to him from the original version and use it still. Hope this clears up your questions about Draco and Chapter 21. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	21. Ron's Punishment

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. The reviews of the last chapter were amazing. I'm really glad you guys loved it. So, I wanted to reply to some of your reviews.

fickle. flake: Yeah, I didn't think Romione was the best pairing, either. J.K. said that she almost put Fred and Hermione together. That I would have loved to see. I also think at another point she said something about Draco and Hermione being together, too.

Melanie4, DJturnitup, BamBooks15: Thank you all, I'm glad you liked it. :)

Finch98: Nah, but if she did it wouldn't be Ron's. ;)

Kimm Possible: Same here, I always thought Percy was a git.

Aubree Malfoy: Draco will find out very soon.

Alrighty then, here is Chapter 21. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Ron's Punishment<strong>

Hermione's POV:

When Fred and I started headed downstairs I felt sick to my stomach. The Ministry would be sentencing Ron, even when I knew he tried to rape me I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Maybe they wouldn't send him to Azkaban. We got downstairs and everyone was there in the living room including Kingsley Shacklebolt who was now head of the Ministry.

"Ah, Hermione, dear. Come sit beside me, will you?" Mrs. Weasley said to me.

I nodded to her and went to sit beside her on the couch.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Nice to see you, again." Shacklebolt said to me with a smile.

"You, too." I smiled back.

"Now, that we're all here. Would you please explain to me in your own words what exactly happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was in Ginny's room when Ron came in. He had asked to speak to me privately, and I agreed then we went into his room. He shut the door behind me, and he apologized for acting the way he did when I first got here. I accepted his apology and told him if that was all I would leave his room. But that's when he stopped me, and told me that he loved me. He had brought it up the day before we left Hogwarts and I didn't believe him. He said he would prove it to me then he kissed me, and I tried to pull away from him. He, then pushed me onto his bed, and he got on top of me forcing his tongue down my throat." I stopped and tried to keep from breaking down in front of everyone.

Mrs. Weasley handed me a tissue. "Thank you." I said.

"Go on," Kingsley said.

"I felt sick with his hands all over me. I hadn't seen that side of Ron before. I was scared, I tried to push him off me, and I kept telling him to stop, but he just wouldn't budge. He put his hands on breasts then down inside my pants. He said, I thought I was too good for him and that he would show me who was too good for whom. That's when he started to unzip his pants and he pulled my pants down," I swallowed trying to calm down. "But before he could do anything Fred came into the room, and he stopped Ron." I glanced at Fred, then noticed everyone else was looking at him.

"I see." Kingsley said. "Well, it's good that he did. Mr. Weasley - Excuse me, Fred. Will you please explain to me what you did?"

Everyone including myself looked at Fred.

Fred's POV:

"Well, when I saw him on top of her, I screamed at him to get off. And of course, he screamed back at me, but didn't get off of her. So, I pulled him off, and I slammed him up against the wall a few times. I told him that what he was doing wasn't right. I also punched him, too. Everyone rushed into the room after I told George to go get mum. Mum had me put the body binding spell on him and sent him downstairs after yelling at him, of course. She went down to owl you. And I stayed upstairs comforting 'Mione until you got here."

I looked over at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back. Then I looked back up at Kingsley. He was taking down notes.

"I see well, I believe I will have to do something with Ron, then. Of course, since he only attempted to rape her I cannot send him to Azkaban. I trust you know that, correct?" He looked over at mum.

"What do you mean you can't send him to Azkaban?" I said to him as calm as I could.

He turned his head toward me.

"Because he didn't actually rape her, Mr. Weasley. That is why we cannot do that."

"Well, what can you do? I do not want my son even near her, let alone in my own home." Mum said in a cold tone.

"Yes, I understand that. What we can do is revoke his wand, and send him to a place where they have underage children under house arrest. It is a sort of home for underage juveniles for boys since he cannot be tried as an adult."

"Well, he would not be allowed back to Hogwarts then?" Mum asked.

"No, not under these circumstances he wouldn't. But he would be taking classes the muggle way, and if he did well in his studies there he would graduate. And be released after his 18th birthday."

"What then after he turns 18?" She asked.

"Well, he would be put to work, and monitored. Then once he made enough money to get his own place, where he would not be monitored he would be on his own. Until reported by someone or caught actually raping someone he would then be tried as an adult and put in Azkaban. That's about all we could do." He said.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you to it then." My mum said to him.

He nodded, and got up from the couch to release Ron from the body binding spell. Ron glared at all of us and looked up at Kingsley.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I am going to have to confinscate your wand."

"My wand? You're not taking my wand."

"Now, now Mr. Weasley, you do not want to get into anymore trouble as it is. I suggest you listen to me."

I heard Ron curse under his breath and handed his wand to Kingsley.

"Please, go and gather some clothes of yours and a few other necessities for your trip." He said to Ron.

He sighed and cursed a few more times in a low voice. I couldn't understand anything he said. He turned and walked up the stairs towards his room. Kingsley followed behind him.

It was an awkward silence between us all. Until Kingsley and Ron appeared back downstairs. Ron had a suitcase in his hands glaring at us.

"Well, I guess we'll be off now. As for me, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Lovely to see you all, again." He said to us all.

"You, too. Goodbye, Kingsley." My mum said to him.

He smiled and nodded then walked out of the house with Ron. They quickly disappeared afterwards.

I heard my mum sigh and she got up from the couch, and said, "Well, now that that's all over, lunch is ready."

She gave Hermione a hug and whispered to her. Then she walked into the kitchen setting out plates and silverware.

I walked over to Hermione after Ginny and Harry were done speaking to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm a little shocked, though. I can't believe Ron won't be returning to Hogwarts with Harry, Ginny, and I."

"I bet. But he got what he deserves." I hugged her.

"Thank you for being there for me. You've been a great friend, Fred. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to stop him." She said hugging me back.

"Don't think about that alright? And you're welcome. Let's go have some lunch." I let go of her and smiled.

She nodded and we headed to the kitchen.

Hermione's POV:

The lunch was lovely, even though I could hardly eat after what had happened. Fred kept looking over to me to see if everything was alright with me. I smiled at him. He really was a great friend. After lunch, I got up and decided I should write Draco since he didn't know. I dreaded the feeling he would get once he read the letter, but he should know what had happened. I went upstairs to Ginny's room to get some parchment and an ink quill then began to write:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm writing you because you need to know what all has happened. I got to The Burrow and everything was going okay until Ron flipped out about the bracelet and how I was wearing your necklace. Later he came to apologize to me, but he wanted to talk to me alone. I know, I made the biggest mistake doing that. He lead me into his room where he forced himself on me. He almost raped me, but his older brother Fred ended up saving me. Ron was later sentenced to a juvenile boys home where he will learn the muggle way. He will not return to Hogwarts with us this year. I just needed you to know. Please do not worry about me, I am fine now. I cannot tell you how much I miss you, though. I can't wait to see you soon._

_Hope everything is going well with you and your mother._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

I folded the letter up, placed it into the envelope and sealed it. I went back downstairs and sent the letter off with Errol. I really missed Draco, but I just hoped he wouldn't do something reckless knowing how angry he gets at some things.

I had a few more hours until it was dinner time so, I went back upstairs to get a book from my trunk. Once I had my book I went downstairs to read it on the couch. I hadn't seen Harry, Ginny, the twins, or Mrs. Weasley since lunch time. But I was guessing they were all outside playing in the snow except for Mrs. Weasley, she was probably in her room sowing or something, I didn't know. I sat down on the couch and opened my book from Harry and Ginny. And began reading it. I knew every page, front to back of my favorite book. _Hogwarts: A History._ I always thought the school's history was fascinating and finding out about the four founders of the school. But the one founder, Rowena Ravenclaw always fascinated me the most. I knew that the sorting hat wanted to place me into Ravenclaw in my first year. I would have been happy to be accepted into such an amazing house, but I was happier to be in such a house like Gryffindor was.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and out of the book.

"Hey," Fred said smiling at me. "You wanna come outside and watch us play some Quidditch?"

"Sure, why not." I sat my book down on the table in front of me, and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little shorter chapter, I know but I did want to work on Draco's part once he got the letter. That will be in Chapter 22. So, you will get to see how he reacts and such. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	22. Draco's Reaction

**A/N:** Thank you all who have reviewed Chapter 21. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last.

And I wanted to reply to a few of your reviews:

Aubree Malfoy: Thank you so much, that's so sweet of you. :)

DJturnitup: Thank you, you're very kind. And I'm not sure how long this story intends to last. But I know it won't be ending soon. :)

ExTaCy925, xoxfiaxox: Haha here it is. Hope you like it. :)

Also a quick thanks to those who have favorited/alerted the story, etc.

Anyway, enough of my note. Here is Chapter 22. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Draco's Reaction<strong>

Draco's POV:

I joined my mother in the dining room, I sat down at the table across from her.

"So, Draco, dear. How are your studies in school?" She asked.

"They're fine." I said while filling my plate.

"Good. Now, on to a more serious discussion. Who is the girl?"

"You've met her before. She was here in the Manor once."

"Is she a Slytherin? Or Pureblood?"

"No. She's a Gryffindor, and muggleborn."

"I see. Well, what's her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

I didn't look up to see my mother's facial expressions. But I heard the clatter of the silverware fall against her plate.

"You don't mean, the girl my sister tortured, do you?"

"Yes, that's her." I stiffened up, but still did not look at her.

"What are you thinking, Draco?"

This time I did look up at her. "What do you mean, mother?"

"I mean, what are you doing with her? Is it serious?"

"Yes, it is." I said looking down at my plate.

"Do you.. love her?"

I sigh. "Yes, mum. I do very much."

"I see. Well, what are your plans?"

"My plans?" I give her a curious look.

"Your plans with her. Do you see a future with her?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I would like to meet this Hermione Granger."

"Really?" I asked looking up at her.

"Of course. I would like to meet this girl who will be a future Malfoy."

"Brilliant." I smiled.

"Could she come before the break is up?" She asked.

"I'm sure, she can."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to meet her, darling." She smiled.

We continued eating, but in silence. I excused myself after eating which wasn't long after our talk. And went into my room. I laid down on my bed. Thinking of Hermione. I sighed, I really missed her. I hoped everything was going alright while she was there at the Weasel's house. I sighed once more, and closed my eyes.

I awoke several hours later to a noise at my window. I got up from the bed and saw a brown bird pecking at the glass. I opened the window and he flew in dropping the letter on my bed then flying back out. I shut the window and walked over to my bed. I sat down and opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm writing you because you need to know what all has happened. I got to The Burrow and everything was going okay until Ron flipped out about the bracelet and how I was wearing your necklace. Later he came to apologize to me, but he wanted to talk to me alone. I know, I made the biggest mistake doing that. He lead me into his room where he forced himself on me. He almost raped me, but his older brother Fred ended up saving me. Ron was later sentenced to a juvenile boys home where he will learn the muggle way. He will not return to Hogwarts with us this year. I just needed you to know. Please do not worry about me, I am fine now. I cannot tell you how much I miss you, though. I can't wait to see you soon._

_Hope everything is going well with you and your mother._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

I clenched my fists. _'WHAT? That no good, red hair fucking Weasel almost raped Hermione?' _Anger flared up in me like an angry Dragon about to destory a village. I couldn't contain myself. I got up from the bed and punched the wall directly across from me. It left a hole in the wall. I was so angry I didn't feel the pain afterwards, but I could feel the blood trickling down my arm.

"Fuck." I mumbled in a quiet voice.

I grabbed my wand, and stopped the bleeding from my hand. I cleaned up the blood and fixed the wall.

I rummaged through my jacket and found my cigarettes and my lighter. Took one out of the pack, put it in my mouth and lit it.

I started contemplating what I should do about Hermione's situation. I thought about just popping up at The Burrow, but she would be furious with me if I just apparated there out of nowhere. Eh, what the hell I'll do it anyway. I put my cigarette out and got up from my bed, looked up at the clock to see it was almost 5pm. I grabbed my wand, put my jacket on, and apparated to The Burrow.

When I got there I saw a few of The Weasley's outside flying around on their broomsticks. Hermione didn't see me walk up, but Harry and Ginny spotted me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked me.

I shrugged then said, "Came to see my girlfriend, Potter."

"She's fine, Malfoy." Potter said to me.

"Oh bullshit, Potter. Your little friend almost raped her." I said through gritted teeth.

"He's gone now." Ginny said.

"I can see that. But where is Hermione?" I looked around and finally spotted her watching the twins flying around.

I walked past Weaslette and Potter. She saw me walking up and glared at me.

Hermione's POV:

The twins were playing Quidditch, I was surprised Harry wasn't playing it with them. But I figured he wanted some alone time with Ginny. As I watch the twins fly around on their broomsticks, I spotted a boy with blonde hair.

_'What the hell? No, it can't be. Draco?'_

Sure enough it was. He walked up towards me and I glared at him. I couldn't believe he would just apparate here.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Came to see how you were. I just got your letter."

"You didn't need to come here. I'm fine, now. Ron is gone, as I said in the letter." I frowned at him.

"So what? You're my girlfriend after all. How could you tell me not to worry about you?" He whispered.

"Because I'm fine! He didn't actually do anything, okay?"

I looked over to see Fred stop playing Quidditch. He must have noticed something was wrong. He walked over towards us.

"Hey, everything alright?" He said to me.

"Yeah. Everything is fine, Fred." I smiled at him.

"Mind your business, Weasley." Draco said to him rudely.

"Draco, don't." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy." Fred spat back at him.

Draco and Fred were head to head, except Fred was a few inches taller than him.

"You, Weasley's are all the same. Don't know when to keep your bloody noses out of other people's business."

"Yeah? And you, Malfoy's are just rich snobs thinking you're better than everyone because you're rich and pureblooded."

I jumped up in between them. "Guys! Don't do this, please?"

At that time George walked over. "Hey! What's going on over here?"

"Nothing, George." Fred straightened up. He looked down at me, and shook his head. "Let's go inside." Then walked off with his brother.

I watched as Fred and George went inside then glared back at Draco, but I didn't say anything. I held my tongue, because I didn't want to cause a scene.

He straightened up and calmly said, "Why don't you just come with me? Stay at the Manor with me. My mother would like to meet you."

"I just don't think it would be appropriate to leave now." I couldn't look at him so, I looked down at the ground.

"Come on, Hermione. Just come with me. You can always come back. We still have a week left before we go back to Hogwarts." He grabbed my hands.

I sighed and looked at his face. "If it really means that much to you, how about I just come to the Manor tomorrow?"

"Fine. I'll tell my mum you'll be coming over at lunch time." He said.

"Fine," was all I could say to him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were really okay. Forgive me?" He said and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and gave him a hug. "I forgive you, just next time.. Please, just believe me when I say I'm fine and you don't need to worry, okay?"

"Well, I can't promise that I won't worry. But next time, I'll try not to show up unannounced."

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and he smirked.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at 1pm."

"Okay, I love you." I waved to him.

"I love you, too. Bye." He said then he disapparated.

It would be dark out soon and dinner would be in a few hours. I sighed before walking back inside the house.

Fred and George were sitting in the living room. I smiled at them. George smiled back, but Fred looked sad.

I walked over to the couch they were sitting on. And I sat down beside Fred.

"What's wrong Fred?" I asked.

George got up from his spot and walked upstairs so Fred and I could talk.

"I just don't get what you see in him." He said sadly.

"He's not who he use to be. He's changed, and he's sweet to me." I said to him.

"Didn't seem like he changed that much when it comes to your friends."

"Well, I can't expect him to get along with you. But at least George and I stopped you two from going at each other."

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione. I really am."

"It's alright." I gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna get going okay?" He stood up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"George and I are going back to our flat."

"Oh, you're not staying for dinner?"

"No, but we might come back for breakfast or lunch tomorrow."

"Oh.. I'll be leaving before lunch." I said sadly.

"You're leaving?" He sounded hurt.

"Yeah, I was going to wait to tell everyone after dinner."

"Will you be coming back before the break is up?"

"Maybe, I still have to go with McGonagall to get my parents from Australia."

"Well, if I don't see you before you leave tomorrow." He leaned down and gave me a hug. "I'll miss you, Hermione."

"I'll miss you, too, Fred."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting go.

"George! You ready?" He called out.

George came running down the stairs. "Yeah, ready. Bye, Hermione." He said to me.

"Bye, George. Fred." I waved to them. Then they quickly disappeared.

I grabbed my book at the table and started reading, again.

Draco's POV:

I apparated into my room around half past 6pm. I walked out of my room after setting my wand down and putting my jacket up. I found my mother in the dining room sitting at the table, dinner must have been ready.

"Ah, Draco. Good to see you in time for dinner." She smiled at me.

I nodded to her and took my seat.

"I came by your room a few moments ago, but you weren't there. Where were you?" She asked curiously.

"I went to The Burrow to speak to Hermione. She said she would be coming by tomorrow."

"Lovely. What time, dear?"

"1pm for lunch."

"Good, I can't wait to meet her."

"So, how have things been since I have been gone?"

"Lonely, mostly. But better in a way since your father is gone."

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to be around because of school."

"It's fine, dear. School is important, I understand. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I spoke to the Greengrass's last week."

"Oh? And what did they have to say?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They were wondering if you were still single and if the marriage to Astoria was still going to be planned."

I almost dropped my fork onto my plate. "And what did you say to them?"

"Well, since I had gotten your letter before then I told them that you were probably involved."

I sighed happily. "Thank god for that. I'd hate to be arranged to marry her."

"Honestly, Draco, Astoria is a nice, pretty young lady."

I snorted. "Nice, maybe. Pretty, yes. But a little dumb. She would only be a good trophy wife."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

After the talk about Astoria, we ate in silence. After I finished with my dinner I excused myself and went off to my bedroom. It was a bit early, but after today's events over at the Weasley's house I was pretty tired. So I decided to take a quick shower then when I got out I magically dried my hair. I got dressed for bed, and laid down.

_"Tomorrow was sure going to be an interesting day introducing Hermione to my mother,"_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Indeed it will be an interesting day for them all. The one thing I loved about this chapter was the emotions of how they were all feeling, especially for Fred. It's like awe, poor Freddie. I just wanted to give him a hug. I could feel his heart break because he can't have Hermione. :(

And the little fight between Draco and Fred. Ah, gotta love it. Haha anyway, I'm not sure how long it will be until I update for Chapter 23. Since I haven't wrote it, yet. So, it may be a little while. I'm still trying to think up of what will happen once Hermione meets Narcissa. And how she will act towards Hermione. I still also need to write in where she goes to Australia with McGonagall before the break is up, unless I decide not to write it. So many decisions. And I actually feel a little bit bad for sending Ron off. Maybe, he'll break out and seek out revenge on Hermione. *wink wink* Haha who knows.

Anyway, what did you think about this chapter? And if you have any ideas on the Narcissa/Hermione meeting feel free to send ideas my way or just any ideas in general. Always lovely to hear from the readers. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	23. The Malfoy Manor

**A/N:** _Hi, guys. I'm so sorry this took so long to post. It's finally up. I had some writer's block and ontop of that I've been very depressed lately so, that didn't help with the writer's block. But I hope you can forgive me. This isn't a long chapter, I would have wrote more, but I'm just out of words at the moment. And it sucks. So, I hope this will do for now. Thank you for the amazing reviews and thank you to those who are still with me even though I've been taking so long to update. I appreciate the support! And I love you, guys.  
><em>_Well, that's all for the note. Here is Chapter 23. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Malfoy Manor<strong>

Hermione's POV:

I woke up in Ginny's room around 9:30 am, I could smell breakfast downstairs. I looked over at Ginny's bed it was empty. I guessed she was downstairs or with Harry somewhere, probably.

Yesterday's events flashed into my mind. I wasn't mad at Draco anymore for showing up. But I couldn't help to feel bad for the way I reacted towards him. I know I should have acted nicer or understanding towards his concern for me. That's how a normal person would act if something happened with their girlfriend or boyfriend. I would make it up to him for acting so cold.

I got up from the bed and gathered some clean clothes for the day. Nothing too fancy, but acceptable and comfortable for later when I go to meet Draco's mother.

I left Ginny's room and headed towards the bathroom. I ran into Harry walking out of the bathroom. His hair looked disheveled like he just woke up. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Harry." I said and smiled at him.

"Morning." He said walking passed me.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Downstairs, breakfast is almost done. See you down there." He said before walking downstairs.

"Okay." I said, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I hurried and changed my clothes then left the bathroom and headed downstairs where everyone else would be.

"Hello, Hermione." Mr Weasley said, as I went to sit at the table.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." I said, and smiled at him.

"Oh, Hermione, dear. Breakfast will be done soon." Mrs. Weasley said to me with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. She turned back toward the stove humming some tune.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the living room curled up by the fireplace.

I turned my head when I heard two popping sounds by Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George appeared on either side of her.

She gasped and yelled, "You, two! Must you always do that? You're bound to give me a heart attack!" She smacked the two laughing twins.

"Ow!" George said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, mum." Fred said smirking.

It made me smile thinking of Draco's smirk.

The twins came over to the table. Fred noticed me sitting at the table, and his smile faltered a bit. He sat on the opposite side of the table with George, trying to make no contact with me. I didn't realize how much he must be hurting. I guessed he was still upset from yesterday.

"So, Fred and George, how's the shop doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Pretty good since the kids are out for break," George said.

"Things will be slower once break is over, though." Fred added.

Molly started setting the food out onto the table.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron! Breakfast is ready!" She said.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed after she said Ron's name.

Ginny and Harry came into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes.. That's right, Ron's not here," Molly said, as if someone reminded her, but nothing was said.

Ginny walked over toward Molly, giving her a hug before saying, "Mum, it's alright."

Molly nodded her head.

Ginny joined Harry at the table, they sat on the right side of me.

"Well dig in, everyone," Molly said before she sat down next to Arthur at the table.

Harry, Ginny, and George started piling food onto their plates.

Fred and I exchanged glances for once. He shrugged at me, and began putting food on his plate.

"Hermione, dear, aren't you going to eat?" Molly asked. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am, and I appreciate you for having me here." I said looking at her.

"Not at all, dear. You're welcome here anytime you like." She said, smiling at me.

"Well, I wanted to say that I will be leaving later today. But I will be back soon."

"Where will you be going?" Ginny asked.

"Draco wanted me to properly meet his mother. So, I will be going over to the Malfoy Manor for lunch to meet her." I gave an assuring look at Ginny and Harry, who seemed worried.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Molly said. She must have seen the looks on Ginny and Harry's face, too.

"Just be careful. Okay, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah, they were Death Eaters once," Ginny added.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Molly yelled.

"She's right, mum. The Malfoy's were Death Eaters," Fred said.

My mouth dropped in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Fred would side with Ginny. I couldn't look at him. I just sat there silently.

The conversation dropped, and everyone carried on eating. I glanced up at the clock ever so often.

I ended up just eating a piece of toast. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything else. I felt sick at my stomach. I excused myself from the table.

I had at least 2 hours left before I had to leave. It was stuffy in the house so, I went outside to get some fresh air. I sat underneath a tree behind the house. I wasn't alone for long. He came and sat next to me under the tree.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there. I just don't trust them. I just think he's going to end up hurting you."

"Really, Fred? All you and everyone else keeps telling me that I shouldn't be with him or trust him. And it's really getting on my nerves."

"Well, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you too much, Hermione." He said, grabbing my hand lightly.

I pulled my hand away from his, I felt uncomfortable, and he sighed sadly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone? I'll leave you alone if you want me to. I'll understand if you do," he said.

I sighed before saying, "I just wish you would stop trying to get me to break up with him, Fred. That's all."

I looked at him to see his expression, he looked miserable.

"I wish you could see us together. I would treat you right. You would be so happy that you would never want to leave me."

He looked deep into my eyes when he said that. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled at me.

This time I grabbed his hands and held them lightly in mine, and I looked into his eyes before saying,

"Listen to me, Fred Weasley. You are going to meet a great girl, and you are going to love her. You are going to treat her right, and she will fall in love with you. You, two will get married, and have lots of kids." I smiled at him to reassure that everything was going to be alright. He got up unexpectedly, pulling away from me frowning.

"I wanted that to be us!" He said in an angry tone, "I had a dream that we were together, and we had a family. We were so happy, Hermione!"

I jumped up from the spot I was sitting at and said, "But none of that is real! It's just a dream, a fantasy! It will never be, it can never be, Fred. I'm in love with Draco, you know that."

He shook his head in disbelief before replying, "Alright, fine! Just don't come crying to me when Draco hurts you! Because I won't be there to pick up the pieces!" And he was gone, he took off and headed back into the house slamming the door.

I waited a few minutes to collect myself from falling apart, losing it right then and there. But I couldn't break, I couldn't fall apart. I had to leave. I walked back into the house to gather my things to leave. I couldn't be here, anymore. And luckily, I had to be leaving soon to go to the Malfoy Manor, anyway. After entering the house, the only person to be found was George. I figured Fred had apparated or left through the fireplace back to their flat or the joke shop, he wouldn't have wanted to stick around. And I didn't blame him. I broke his heart, but it was the truth. I didn't belong to him, we weren't meant to be. I belonged to Draco.

I figured George wouldn't say anything so, I headed up the stairs, but stopped abruptly when I heard him speak, "Don't worry about my brother, Hermione. He'll get over it, eventually," he said with a smile.

I nodded at him before turning back to the stairs. I knocked on Ginny's door, and she answered it. I quickly gathered my things, said my goodbyes to everyone. They all told me to be careful, and to come back soon. I would be back soon. I smiled at them all. Missing two faces. But I couldn't get upset, not now.

I left at exactly 12:59pm, and apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor. My hands were trembling, my heart raced, and pounded as I reached for the doorbell. It had an eerie chime to it. A few moments later someone approached the door, it opened, and the person behind the door was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Before I was worried that my outfit would be out of place, but it turns out it wasn't, seeing as Draco was dressed in his black suit. While I had on a red flowy dress, and matching red heels. The dress was similar to the one I wore at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

His eyes it up as he looked down at my dress, and smiled before saying, "You look beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So, there it is. Hope it didn't suck. I was just very depressed when I wrote it so, it's a little sad with the Fred part, I know. And those who were worried about him being unhappy and not finding someone, all I can say is don't worry he will. It'll come up in the story soon. I also wanted to add that I probably won't be updating for awhile. Due to the fact that I honestly don't have any motivation to write anymore for the time being. But fear not, the story will not be forgotten. I haven't forgotten it nor will I ever. It just will take some time for me to write. I hope you understand. Depression really sucks while you have writer's block. I hope you can understand. All I can really hope for is for you to not stop reading the story and hang on to it. Thank you so much for reading. And stay tuned for more. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany_


	24. Meeting Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N:** I wanted to upload this on Easter, but I wasn't home to do it and I hadn't finished the chapter, either.

So, anyway it's a little late, but I hope you all had a wonderful Easter. :)

This chapter is a tiny bit longer than the previous one.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Meeting Narcissa Malfoy<strong>

Draco's POV:

I spent all morning making sure the Manor was in order for Hermione's arrival this afternoon. Normally, when guests came over I wouldn't had cared much for the way things were around the house. But today was different, I wanted thing to be perfect. Usually, we would have the house elves clean the Manor, but things had changed once the War was over and after my father had died, we had a slight change in the household. The house elves were allowed to leave, if they chose to do so. But a few of them stayed. I guessed the reason the few had stayed was because they had no where else to go, or this was all they have known serving for others and cleaning. Back then, they would have been punished and beaten if things went wrong, that has long changed. A lot has changed since my father's passing, it was a lot better. The only thing we requested of the house elves on this special occasion was to prepare the meals. I went around the house making sure it was clean and well organized.

Mother and I are in silence for the most part this morning. The only thing that worried me about Hermione coming over today was the way my mother's action would be towards her. I would hope my mother would not make a big deal about Hermione's blood status, and the fact that she is a Gryffindor. Being not only a Malfoy, Pureblood, and a Slytherin meant being prejudice of lower blood status and against the other houses.

I checked the time and saw it was an hour before she was to arrive. I decided to take a long shower. After I got out I put on black suit. I wasn't sure what Hermione would be wearing, but I had hoped she would wear something appropriate for this occasion. I felt the need to impress not only Hermione, but my mother as well. I wanted to show her that even though Hermione is a Gryffindor, she is a great person and love shouldn't have anything to do with different houses and different blood statuses.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. There stood a worried Hermione Granger on my doorstep. I looked down to examine her fully. She wore a simple red dress, that obvious Gryffindor color with matching red heels.

I smiled at her before saying, "You look beautiful."

She smiled back and said, "Thank you and you look handsome."

I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. I stepped aside next to the door and welcomed her inside.

"Well, come on in," I said.

She nodded and walked in studying the room and her eyes grew large like a child in a candy store.

"This place, your house is so beautiful," she gushed.

I smirked, but before I could reply, my mother entered the room.

"Thank you very much. And hello, Ms. Granger, it is so wonderful to finally meet you properly. Draco has told me so much about you," mother smiled tightly to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Nice to meet you, too."

Things were going even better than I imagined.

Mother looked at Hermione's attire and frowned.

I was afraid I thought too soon. Maybe, this was a bad idea after all.

"Well, now we have met properly we can go sit in the dining room," mother said and retreated toward the dining room.

Hermione gave me a worried look, I reassured her with a convincing smile that everything would be alright and we went into the dining room. We went to it on the left side of the table, my mother sat on the opposite side of us. I pulled out her chair for her, she whispered a 'thank you' to me after we sat down.

One of the house elves appeared and he announced that lunch was served as the plates on the table filled up.

Mother casually started talking, asking Hermione the most basic questions people ask,

"So, Ms. Granger, what do you plan to do after you finish your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"I plan to work at the Ministry of Magic."

Mother wrinkled her nose and said, "Oh, I see. And what do your parents do?"

"They are dentists. They tend to muggles teeth," she said proudly.

Mother snickered and replied, "Oh, yes. Muggles. Personally, I don't see the point if you can't fix things like that yourself."

"Well, as you know, muggles, they don't know of magic so they don't -"

Mother cut her off, "Please, do not try to explain, Ms. Granger. I already know of their sad excuses for lives."

_"Oh, no.. Here we go," _I thought.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Malfoy, but I do have to disagree. You see, I am muggleborn, myself. And I do not appreciate those unkind words even if they are non-magical."

This was a lunch disaster, but before my mother could reply to Hermione, a house elf appeared.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" The small shy house elf called out.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Yes? What is it?" She asked in an irritated dissatisfied tone.

"I am very sorry for interrupting, ma'am, but a letter came for you," the house elf said in a scared tone.

"Well, give it here already!" Mother ordered.

The house elf hurried to mother's side, handing the letter to her. My mother made a hand gesture telling the house elf to leave. It bowed and quickly disappeared.

Mother opened the letter and read it carefully. A smile appeared on her face, then she sat the letter down before announcing,

"The Greengrasses will be visiting tomorrow evening for dinner," she said.

My eyes shot up to hers, "Why? What for?" I asked.

Mother smiled at me and said, "This is a private matter I do not wish to discuss in front of company." She glared at Hermione then at me.

I turned to Hermione and got up from my seat.

"Come with me," I said to her.

She got up from her seat and followed me out of the dining room. I headed to my room with her following behind. We got to my bedroom door, I opened it and gestured to go in before me. She went in and I followed, she looked around the room.

"Neat room, very dark, but you have a lot of good books," she said examining my bookcase.

"Thank you. Have a seat," I said gesturing towards my bed and she went to sit down on it.

"Listen, I need you to stay in here," I said.

"I know, Draco. I'm not stupid or deaf," she frowned.

"Well, I know that. I'll just be a few minutes and I'll be back."

She nodded and I smiled at her before leaving the room. I headed back into the dining room.

"Now, what is so important that you couldn't say in front of my girlfriend, mother?" I looked at her furiously.

"The Greengrasses are trying to arrange you and Astoria to be married," she smiled lightly.

"WHAT? Mother! No! You said you told them last time you talk to them that I was with someone," I was infuriated.

"Yes. Well, I said that _maybe _you were, I wasn't sure."

"Mother, you can't actually be serious about all this! Come on! What about what I want? This is bullshit and you know it!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare speak to me in that ungrateful tone! I have done everything to keep you from rotting away in Azkaban! And all excruciating pain for hours that I went through during labor and giving birth to you. And this is how you treat your mother!"

"I am _not_ marrying Astoria Greengrass and that is final, mother! Hermione is my girlfriend, and I love her! She's more of a woman than Astoria could ever be." I slammed my fist down onto the table and walked out of the dining room.

Mother followed me down the hall towards my bedroom and I heard her yell,

"Draco! You come back here this instant! You will do whatever I say, as long as you're living in the Malfoy Manor! Do you hear me?"

I stopped in my tracks and I turned towards her and said, "Fine, I'll be leaving then. And I will choose who I will be with, thank you very much."

She didn't reply back, as I thought she would have. So I turned and headed into my room.

Hermione was sitting in the same place as she was before, reading a book.

She looked up at me and said, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied back.

I opened my closet up and I grabbed my school trunk then closed the door.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"You didn't hear any of that?" I looked at her curiously.

"No, I was reading. Reading, kind of drowns out everything else that's around me," she shrugged.

"Oh. Well, the Greengrasses are trying to persuade Astoria and I to be married. And my mother is siding with them."

"What? How can they do that?" She asked.

"It's possible with parents consent or if it's passed by the ministry, they have marriage laws. But if I move out and get my own flat they can't pass it or if I am living with someone else they can't force it."

"What do you mean by 'living with someone else'?" She gave me a confused look.

"Well, say if you and I lived together, no one could force me to marry anyone else unless it's you, because if we're living together -"

"They might assume we're together. That's actually brilliant," she smiled.

"Either way, I can't live here, anymore if they're going to try to force me to marry Astoria."

"Well, where are you going to go then?" She asked.

"I didn't really think about it," I said.

"What if we just went back to my house?" She offered.

I took my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, along with my lighter. I took a cigarette out of pack, put it into my mouth and lit it.

Inhaling the smoke before saying, "We could do that, but I wouldn't want to if it will impose on you," I said exhaling the smoke.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? I'll be alone at my house. You're not imposing on me, at all." She squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Okay, then. Let's do it." I put my cigarette out and grabbed my wand.

"Are you ready?" I asked holding my arm out for her and with my trunk handle in my hand.

"Yeah," she nodded and grabbed my arm.

We apparated to her house, she took out her wand and cast the "Alohomora" spell to unlock her front door, since she didn't have her keys.

"Home sweet home," she said stepping inside.

I followed her in and sat my trunk by the door and we sat on the couch.

"It's good to be home. Away from all the Weasley drama," she said sighing.

"Yeah, I bet." I laughed.

"What will you do tomorrow?" She asked.

I looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"When the Greengrass' go over to your house and see that you aren't there with your mother?"

"Why? Do you think I should go back?"

"Honestly, I think you should at least try to reason with your mother or explain to the Greengrass' that you are already seeing someone," she suggested.

"No, Hermione. Do you have any idea what will happen after they ask who it is that I am dating and they find out that it is you?"

"Probably say rude things about me, but I don't care for what they have to say. I've heard it all before from others."

"Not only that, but then they'll try even harder for me to break it off with you and agree to marry Astoria."

"Oh, please. That would never work anyway, Draco."

"And why not?" I asked her.

"When have you ever followed the rules and what others have asked you to do?"

"Good point." I smirked.

"Look, just stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow to talk with them, alright?"

"You really are the brightest witch of your age," I said to her before picking her up from the couch.

"Whoa! Hey!" She gasped, "Draco Malfoy! Put me down this instant!" She struggled to get down, but didn't manage.

"Nope," I said walking upstairs with her in my arms cradled like a baby.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"This is your house you should know this by now," I said teasingly.

"Ha ha! Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you find me humorous," I replied.

We finally reached the end of the hallway where her bedroom was. I sat her down on her bed.

"See anything familiar?" I asked.

"Why, no! I have never seen such a room like this before!" She said mockingly.

"I know, whoever has this room must be very dull," I teased her.

"Oh, you prat!" She said before throwing her pillow at me.

I moved out the way fast enough so it didn't hit me. It fell onto the floor, I smirked.

"Missed me," I said playfully before I captured her lips with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I probably should have wrote more for the ending of the chapter, but I figured I could continue it in the next chapter.

What did you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it.

Anyway, that's all for now. :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	25. Skin

**A/N: **Hi guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I've felt bad about it for awhile, but I didn't have any ideas or anything until earlier today. Dealing with writer's block and some other problems for awhile. So this chapter was written today. And I wanted to upload it since it's been awhile and I figured I owed a chapter for the long hiatus of it. It's continuing from Chapter 24. So I hope you all like it. Please, be aware that it is a mature chapter for smutty goodness. Haha and yeah, that's about it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Skin<strong>

Hermione's POV:

"Missed me," he said playfully before he leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as our kisses became more passionate than ever.

But I had an idea that popped into my head at the most opportune time. Now, this idea seemed pretty crazy coming from the person that I am. But who says the brainy can't be kinky once in a while. I broke the kiss and he looked down at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing at all." I smiled up at him. "But would you be against changing it up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" He eyed me curiously.

"Well, I had this idea and I want to try it out. But we'll have to move it downstairs." I gave him a seductive look.

"Lead the way, love." He smirked.

I got up from the bed grabbed his hand and headed downstairs with him right behind me. We moved through the living room to the dining room.

"What are we doing in here?" He asked.

"Just work with here on this. I only just came up with it." I said before continuing, "Draco," I began to get nervous hoping he wouldn't object to the idea. "I want you to take me here on the kitchen table." I sighed finally getting it out.

"What are you mad? On here, this flimsy table couldn't hold up our weights." He shook his head. "Well, maybe _yours, _but not mine combined."

I sighed and hung my head in defeat and looked down. "Fine, I just thought it would be nice for a change. Something kinky so you wouldn't get bored of the same old sex."

He grabbed my chin with his hand and forced me to look up at him. "Granger, I could _never _get bored of you. Sure, I get aggravated at you sometimes, but never bored."

"I just wanted to try something new, Draco." I pressed the issue further. Maybe, hoping he'd change his mind.

He sighed before saying, "Alright. Well, we have our wands. If the table does happen to break we could always use magic to repair it, right?"

My eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes, you're right. We could do that."

He nodded his head and smiled back at me.

Then we were back on, fires burning through our bones, yearning for each other. We quickly disposed of our clothing and began kissing, again passionately and wild like how we were in my bedroom a few minutes ago. His fingers grasping onto my shoulders as he roughly pushed me up against the table. I moaned in both pain and pleasure. I never thought I'd be the type to like it rough, but _this _was a new form of pleasure that I could get use to.

The table barely wobbled when my body hit against it. He quickly picked me up and laid out my body in the middle of the table everything exposed and spread out. Usually my normal self would have been completely self conscious how bare and exposed I was, but at this very moment I couldn't have been more turned on. His eyes burned like the fire in the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace. Something animalistic took control in not over him, but me, as well.

He grabbed my legs roughly pulling them closer towards the edge of the table and I sat up as I figured out his intentions. My legs sprawled out until he grabbed one pulling it around his body and I wrapped the other onto his opposite side. With one forceful thrust, he filled me up. My moans roared with his loudly, all you could hear was our gasps, moans and the rough sound of our skin slapping against each other. His animalistic urges came out like an angry bear. He moved one of his hands from my side to my hair grabbing onto the thick curls of hair and sweat combined.

Looking me straight in the eye and said in a husky tone, "Who's my filthy little mudblood, Granger? Huh? Who is it?"

I moaned as he said the words. "Me! Ugh! OH! Fuck me, Draco! Harder! You -" cut off by his mouth crushing my lips hard and biting on my bottom lip enough that I tasted blood as he thrusted harder.

"YOU," a thrust. "FUCKING," and another thrust, but he moved his hand from my hair to my shoulder and he continued on. "FILTHY." and yet, another thrust. "MUDBLOOD!" And another harder thrust as he said the last word. The table had long gave out after the second word by then. The loud crash didn't make us bat an eye at it. We carried on through it.

His words roared in my very soul, as I let them become the air that I breathed. I depended on those words to set me over the edge. I had never like this before out of any of our other times in the sheets. But the last two words he whispered with his hoarse voice, "YOU'RE MINE." Set me over the edge. Nails digging into his back and my legs finally gave out from around his waist. I felt so limbless as the climax came over me. I felt the liquid of our passion seep out between us and after the last word, _mine. _His last long roar finally hit him and I felt the cum shoot up inside me, I lost it. We laid there, him still inside me. Laying on top of me, gasping like we were drowning searching for some type of air in this hot room. It took a few minutes of our breaths to finally regulate and our heartbeats to return to normal. We laid there still tangled together in silence.

He then let out a long deep breath and finally removed himself from inside me. He got up from the broken table under us and stood over me. He gave me a quick smirk rubbing some of the sweat from his forehead and held out a hand to help me up. I accepted and grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

He finally spoke, a question. "Is your wand down here or is it upstairs?"

I couldn't remember exactly, but I was guessing it was in my room on my nightstand or dresser. "Upstairs," was all I could manage to say.

He nodded and walked out of the dining room and then the soft patters of the stairs as his feet climb each step until the sounded got quieter for a few moments. I turned around to see the damaged the unfolded not too long ago. The collision of our love had broken all of the legs underneath the tables surface. The chairs surrounding the sides of the table weren't damaged, thankfully. I turned back around to see Draco coming back downstairs with his wand in his hand.

He smiled at me and held his wand out directly at the table saying a quick spell, "Reparo." To repair it. The wood placed itself back from it's original form and the legs stood supporting the top of it finishing up the table looked exactly how it was before their eruption.

"Right then. Um.. Shower?" He asked smiling.

I nodded and headed upstairs with him.

Going into my room picking out some jeans and a maroon blouse with my undergarments. Then headed into the bathroom where Draco was already checking on the water that was running from the shower head. I sat my clothes on the toilet. I grabbed a few towels from the linen closet and sat them out on the toilet, as well before hopping in the shower.

I wet my hair quickly, reaching for my favorite shampoo and conditioner and added the appropriate amount to my hair then washed it out. I moved out of Draco's way so he could wash himself off. While I went to grab my loofah and body wash. Scrubbing my body from head to toe then I quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower wrapping the towel around me. I went to go grab my wand after wringing out some of the water in my hair and magically dried my hair then got dressed.

I noticed a few bruises here and there were starting to show up on my body the collision from the broken table and the roughness of their love making had taken a toll on my body, but a quick spell to fix the bruising would help. After finishing up, I went downstairs as Draco was finishing up. I quickly glanced at the clock seeing it was 4:39pm and I got out something to make a fulfilling lunch for the both of us.

Draco came downstairs about 15 minutes later. Wearing, as usually Slytherin colors. I smirked and continued what I was doing in the kitchen. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek then went into the living room to watch some tv.

I finished up in the kitchen and got out of there while the lunch was cooking in the oven. Draco was upstairs after went into the living room to sit down on the couch. He passed the living room and headed out the back door through the dining room with his pack of cigarettes in one hand and his lighter in the other.

Nothing was really on tv to satisfy me, but I just laid there staring off into the multicolors of the tv show I was watching. I heard a ding go off, hearing it was the timer for lunch and I got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen to set the table and take the food out of the oven to cool for awhile. I decided we'd have baked potatoes, roasted turkey slices and gravy. I laid out the food onto the table. Forgetting somehow what had happened about an hour ago, giggling to myself how funny it was to be eating off of it after what had happened earlier. But went on with setting the table and such.

Draco came back into the house and saw the table was set and everything.

"Smells good." He smiled.

I smiled back before replying. "Yeah, I'm just letting it cool for awhile since I just took it out of the oven. Anyway, it's ready when you want to eat."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He passed by me, through the living room back upstairs for a few minutes and then came back down to sit with me at the table.

He started chuckling out of nowhere and I gave him a curious look before asking what he was laughing at.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. Just thinking about earlier. You know, Hermione.. You are just full of surprises. Who would have thought the little bookworm had this in you?"

I blushed a little, but shook it off and began eating. "Well, I just wanted to try something new is all." I shrugged.

"Well, no complaints here." He said, before eating.

After finished up the next few hours were a complete blur. Then I remembered Draco's plans to go back over to the Manor to speak with the Greengrasses the next day. We went to bed really early, too tired to go on after lunch. Nothing was on, and nothing was really going on until tomorrow.

Little did I know, there were things in the workings of my own personal problems about to stir up, as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Well, there's Chapter 25. I hope you all liked it. I'm going to try to push myself to get some more chapters out soon. It's a bit of a cliffhanger this last one. But I'm waiting for a call, trying to find a job lately, another reason I haven't been updating. Been job searching and all that. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. And thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story, even though it has been awhile for me to write more chapters for it. I appreciate it. :D ~VampireQueenBrittany


	26. Decisions

**A/N:** Hello, well I know this is probably early of me to upload, but I was in an uploading mood and thought, I'd upload this chapter. :D  
>I actually don't really have much to say this time.<br>Although, I wanted to say that I also have another story out. If you're familiar with the game series, "Kingdom Hearts" and you like Kairi and/or Axel to check it out. You can find it on my profile, it is called: "**Through The Portal Of Darkness" **it is a Axel/Kairi love story. I really ship them. Haha anyway, that story has yet to be reviewed, so I just thought if you were familiar with the game series that you ought to check it out and review it, if you want.  
>That is all. Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Decisions<strong>

Hermione's POV:

_I couldn't believe today was the day. My dad guided me down the aisle. A familiar song played as we made our way down towards the end. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling. I smiled back and turned my head to see all of my friends, my mum and even a few of the professors from Hogwarts attending, as well. They were all seated on the left side of me. I then directed my head towards the arch at the end. The minister dressed up like a normal pastor on this wonderful day. And then, I see him. His eyes lit up and smiled. Smiling back and looking at his wardrobe. He wore a simple black tuxedo, but looking dashing nonetheless. We finally reached the end of the aisle. My father gave me one last reassuring smile and went to sit down next to my mother. I quickly glanced over at the right side, Draco's side. There were few people. Recognizable people were of the Slytherin house. Blaise and Pansy were the two I noticed out of the few. I gave them a smile, they smiled back. And I turned my head back at the man beside me. Blushing like mad. He took my hand and gave me a sweet smile before we turned our heads toward the minister. He gave a simple, but long speech before asking if anyone objected. I fidgeted in my long wedding dress and turned my head to the opposite end of the aisle. A loud boom of the doors opening up. He was furious. Running towards us. Knocking down chairs and he even kicked the long table that had our wedding cake on it. Yet another loud crash as the table fell along with the cake. Harry got up and ran towards him._

_"Ron! Calm down!" Harry tried to calm him down._

_"NO! HOW DARE YOU?" He punched Harry out of nowhere. "I WILL NOT HAVE HER MARRY THAT BLOODY FERRET!"_

_I threw my veil down onto the floor and ran at him._

_"HERMIONE! NO!" I heard Draco yell. But I ignored it and ran straight at him, tackling him to the ground punching him multiple times. I pulled my wand out of my garter from my leg. And pointed it directly at Ron's face._

_"How are YOU bust in here on MY WEDDING DAY? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RONALD! AVADA KEDAV-"_

I woke up gasping. What a nightmare. Could this be a sign?

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Draco asked giving me a worried look.

"Noth- nothing. Just a nightmare." I smiled at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No. What time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked up the clock. "10:53am."

"Oh." I rubbed my head. "Well, guess it's alright to get up now."

"Yeah.." I heard him whisper.

"You don't have to get up, yet if you don't want to. I'm going to though." I turned to face him.

He smiled and laid back down. "Okay." He grabbed the covers closer to him.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek then got out of bed and headed downstairs to make some coffee.

While the coffee was brewing I went and sat at the table. Thinking about the nightmare.

Was this a sign that Ron was going to try to stop my future wedding? I didn't want to even think about him getting out. I couldn't bare to see his face ever again.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs startled me.

"I decided to get up." Draco said walking into the dining room.

I nodded and smiled at him before getting up to retrieve my coffee cup and filled it up.

"Coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and sat it on the counter for him and went back to the table sipping at my coffee.

"You sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare? You seem a bit shaken up by it."

I nodded. "I'm sure. It was just a nightmare."

"Okay." And he got up to fix his coffee.

"So when are you going to the manor?" I asked.

He sat down beside me and said "Maybe, around noon."

"Alright. Well, I hope things go okay." I said and gave him a reassuring smile.

He shrugged. "Thanks. I hope so, too. But you know, things with Pureblood families are always difficult. Especially when it comes to marriage and things of that sort."

"I know, but she needs to know that she can't force you to do whatever she wants you to do. You are going to be an adult soon."

"That's true." He glanced up at the clock. "I'm going to go get ready." He gave me a kiss then left the room.

I decided to make quick breakfast. I settled on some eggs on toast. And tried eating it, but I ended up running to the bathroom and throwing it up. I wasn't sure if the nightmare was the cause of me getting sick or what, but whatever it was didn't make me feel any better.

Draco poked his head in the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got sick. Maybe, it was the eggs that were bad."

I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth.

"Maybe, you should lay back down? If you want I can make you some tea."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Go and head to the manor, I'll be okay."

"Okay." He apparated a few moments later.

I wiped my mouth and headed back downstairs. I went and laid down on the couch and watched some tv.

Draco's POV:

I apparated to the manor. It seems I was just in time, because the Greengrasses had just arrived.

I headed into the dining room to find my mother.

"Ah, Draco. Just in time." She gave me a smile. It was clearly fake.

The sound of the doorbell chiming. My mother got up from her seat. She was awfully dressed up for a lunch.

"Now, I want you to behave." She warned me.

I sighed and nodded. "I will, mother."

She left the room to answer the door.

I could hear their voices as they came inside the house.

"It's so lovely to see you, Diana." My mother said in a charming sweet voice.

"Oh, yes. Always nice to see you, too Narcissa." Mrs. Greengrass replied.

"And Charles, glad you could make it." Mother's cheery voice added.

"Yes, my schedule has been quite full, but I made it in time." Mr. Greengrass said.

"Astoria, dear. You're looking beautiful." My mother raved.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Astoria's sweet voice replied.

"Oh, please. Dear, call me Narcissa."

"Forgive me, Narcissa." She corrected herself.

"Well, lunch is to be served in a few moments if you will join me in the dining room."

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the dining room doorway to greet them.

"Draco, my boy!" Mr. Greengrass smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "Mr. Greengrass. Nice to see you, again."

"You remember my wife, Diana." He gestured his hand towards his wife.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Draco. Hope you're doing well."

I nodded and replied, "Well indeed. Same for you, I hope."

"Glad to hear it." She turned her head looking at Astoria as she was looking around the house.

"Astoria!" She snapped at her daughter. "Don't be rude."

"Apologies, mother." She said and walked towards us.

"Forgive my daughter, dear. She does this a lot." She shook her head.

"It's fine. I realize the house is a lot to take in." I smiled.

She nodded and gestured Astoria to come closer grabbing her arm.

"You remember my daughter Astoria, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes. Hello, again Astoria." I smiled at her.

She did a curtsey towards me and smiled. "Draco."

"That's a good girl. Such manners." Diana said.

I looked down at Astoria's wardrobe. She wore a sparkly emerald dress, a bit dressed up for just a lunch, like my mother.

"Isn't she lovely?" My mother whispered in my ear.

I knew what my mother was trying to pull, but I couldn't have made a big deal about so I just nodded. In these sort of situations, you don't want to make a scene especially being pureblood or else it would be spread around like a fire. It's bad to look as if you don't have any manners, regardless of the situation. It's true, she did look lovely, but there was no way in hell I was going to marry this girl.

The house elf appeared as we went to sit down at the table.

"Lunch is served, ma'am." She spoke in a soft voice then quickly disappeared.

The table filled up with many different foods.

I sat on the left side of my mother. Astoria obviously being told to sit beside me while her parents sat on the right side of my mother.

"Don't be shy now, eat however much you like." My mother smiled at us. And gave me a glare.

I piled a few things onto my plate and eat as my mother and Astoria's parents had a discussion.

"So, Draco how's school been going for you?" Astoria suddenly asked. Her shyness was really showing, but I could tell she wanted to make conversation for the sake of the awkward silence between us.

"Good. And yours?" I answered.

"Very well. The magic university I go to is very different from Hogwarts. Have things changed since I've graduated?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, we've had a lot of different professors for Defense Against The Dark Arts, but other than that no."

She sat down her fork onto her napkin and leaned in to whisper to me. "You do know why we're here, right?"

I looked over at my mother to see her preoccupied talking to her parents. And turned back to her and replied, "Of course, I do." I smirked.

"Good. So you know that you're going to have to marry me, right?"

I smirked and said, "No offense, but I'm already seeing someone."

She frowned and went back to eating. "Really? Mother didn't say that."

"Maybe, it's because my mother didn't know for sure." I replied.

"Oh, Draco?" Astoria's mother called.

I looked up at her. "Yes, Mrs. Greengrass?"

"Please, call me Diana. Anyway, Narcissa says that you're not seeing someone at the moment."

I gave my mother a quick glare and shook my head. "No, I'm sorry to say that I am currently seeing someone."

The multiple sounds of silverware hit against plates.

"Really? And who is the lucky lady?" She asked.

My mother quickly looked at me.

I cleared my voice before replying, "Hermione Granger."

I heard Astoria and her mother gasp.

My mother chuckled nervously and got up from her seat and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dining room.

"What do you think you're doing?" My mother yelled in a hushed voice.

"Telling them the truth! I'm not going to lie for you. I am not going to marry that girl in there!" I shouted back.

"Draco! You are NOT going to marry that mudblood, I will disown you before that EVER happens do you understand me?"

"Then disown me! I don't care, anymore!"

"What would your father say?" She shook her head.

"Father doesn't have anything to say! HE'S DEAD!" I was furious.

She slapped me across the face hard. "Don't you EVER say such a thing like that!"

"Why? It's the truth! Sod this, I'm out of here. I will get my own flat and be out of your life if you're so fucking ashamed of me. I'll send for my things. Goodbye, mother."

That was the last thing I said to my mother before I disapparated.

Hermione's POV:

I must have fell asleep watching tv, but I woke up when I heard Draco apparating into my living room.

"Hey, how did things go?" I asked.

"Brilliant. I told them the truth. My mother took me aside and long story short, I'm going to get my own flat. I can't live with someone who is ashamed of me for dating someone I love that they don't approve of." He rubbed his face and sat down next to me.

"Wait. So, she kicked you out?" I asked.

"Pretty much, disowned me." He shrugged.

"How did they react? The Greengrasses?"

"Didn't have time to find out when my mother pulled me out of the room."

I noticed his cheek began to turn redder by the minute. "Did she slap you?"

"Yeah. Apparently bringing up that father is dead gets you slapped."

I pulled him close to me and kissed his red cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry for all of this."

He looked at me with a questionable look. "What do you mean? It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. It's because of my dirty blood." I shook my head.

"It's not dirty, Hermione. It's because of my prejudice parents."

I wanted to change the subject. "So you're going to get your own place, then?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to have to."

"Well, at least you won't have to be under somebody elses rules, like your mothers."

"What if you moved in with me?" He suggested.

"Me move in with you?"

"Yeah. Would you?"

Before I could answer him, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up from the couch and went to answer it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A bit of a cliffhanger, but you'll find out who it is in the next chapter. Somethings are about to change in Hermione's world. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter. And I will probably update sometime this upcoming week. Thanks for reading! :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	27. The Arrival of McGonagall

**A/N:** It's that time, again. Yes, another update. Hooray! I wanted to upload this chapter today. Not much to say, except enjoy. Oh, but I do hope you take the time to review after you've read it, I'd like your input on something. I'll post about it at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Arrival of McGonagall<strong>

Hermione's POV:

Someone was knocking on the door. And I got up from the couch and went to answer the door.

"Oh, Miss Granger I'm glad you're here." Headmistress McGonagall smiled at me.

"Headmistress McGonagall?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for dropping in on this unfortunate time. I would have owled you, but.."

I cut her off. "No. No, it's not a problem. Come in. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you." She replied walking inside.

"Okay, I'll go get that for you."

"Well, hello there, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"Uh.. Headmistress McGonagall. Nice to see you." Draco said.

"You, too. How are things?" She asked.

"Good. How's Hogwarts?"

"Fine, just trying to keep things in order before break is over."

I almost giggled at how uncomfortable this situation was between the two. But went on with making the tea. I came back out into the living room with her cup.

"Here's your tea." I smiled and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Please, have a seat." I pointed at the chair behind her.

"Oh, yes." And she sat down.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked getting down to the point.

"Right." She sipped at her tea. "I wanted to ask you if you were ready to go to Australia with me."

"Oh. Um.. Well, I... I'm not sure. I mean, we only have - how many days until break is over?" I asked.

"Today is Thursday. Yes. Until Monday, I'm afraid." McGonagall replied.

"Wouldn't it be better if we waited until Summer break?"

She looked at me curiously. "Surely, you wouldn't want to wait until then? Don't you miss your parents?"

"Of course, I do. I just thought that if we only have four more days of break, it would be a bad decision to go and get them now, and not have a lot of time to spend with them before school is back in session."

"Very well, Miss Granger. You make a very good point. Well then," she got up and sat her cup down on the coffee table. "I will arrange for us to go in the summer."

"Thank you, again. And I'm sorry you had to come all this way." I smiled.

"Not at all," She smiled back. "I will see you two in school on Monday."

I got up from the couch and walked to the door with her. "See you then."

"Take care, Miss Granger." She looked at me then looked over at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy." And headed out of the door.

"That was bloody awkward." Draco finally said.

I started laughing. "I'll say. I can only imagine what she was thinking with you being here with me."

He shook his head. "Yeah." Obviously, he wasn't amused by it. "Anyway, what about my question?"

I stopped laughing and gave him a look. "What question?" I asked.

"About you moving in with me?"

"Oh. Um.. Draco, I don't know."

He frowned. "Why not? I mean, we could make it work. We seem to be living together fine here."

"Well, I know that. It's just complicated."

"What's complicated?" He asked.

"It's a big commitment, Draco."

"Yeah, it is but I'm willing to do it."

"I just don't want to move in and have it completely alter my plans for when I get out of Hogwarts."

"Why would it alter it?"

"What happens if I get my dream job up at the Ministry?"

"I'll be happy for you. I don't understand what you're saying, Hermione."

"You know, I'm a real hard worker. And if that means staying late up at work to do a job, I'm going to do it."

"Wait, hang on. You think, I'm going to get jealous of you spending all your time on a job and you won't have time for me, is that it?"

"Well, kind of." I confessed and bit my lip before looking back up at him.

"That's bollocks. I'm not like Weasel-bee. I don't get jealous over shit like that." He shook his head.

"So you mean to tell me, you're not going to get aggravated if I have to stay late at work that we won't really have time to see each other?"

"It's not like I'm going to be sitting at home waiting for you. I'll be working, too, Hermione."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do? What's your dream job?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone, but I had been wanting to train to be an Auror, like Potter."

"You? An auror?" I was shocked, I didn't know he would want to be in the same job position as Harry.

"I mean, I know it's strange for me, a Malfoy to want to do something like that, but yeah."

"At least you weren't just going to stick by your fortune and do nothing with your time." I shrugged.

"No way, that would be boring. I want to do something with my life, too."

"Then good. Yeah, go train to be an Auror." I smiled.

"I will, I just hope Potter won't get in my way." He smirked.

"I'm sure, you'll both be great."

"Just don't tell him. Let me be the one to get to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. I can just imagine his face, right now." I laughed.

He got up from the couch. "So, want to go look at places with me?"

"Sure, I'm just going to eat something real quick, okay?" I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I decided on a turkey sandwich and ate quickly. My stomach wasn't as upset like this morning so I was glad I didn't have to run back up to the bathroom after eating.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed his arm and we disapparated.

After apparating to a place that had a flat for rent, we went into the place to check out the flats that were available. I saw the bathroom wasn't occupied so I went in. I had guessed that the effect of apparating made me sick to my stomach, which is known to happen a lot when people apparate. Then came back out a few minutes later after rinsing my mouth out.

I started to think about the last time I had my period. Counting the days and the months. I remembered having it when I was at Hogwarts. But thinking about what month it was last that I had it. But there was no way I could be..

"Hermione?" Draco called out to me, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"They have a few for rent, want to go look at them?" He asked.

"Okay." And followed him.

The first one we looked at wasn't very big. It was a one bedroom, but had a small bathroom.

"What do you think about this one?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. I think, the bathroom is too small."

"Me, too. Alright, let's go look another one." He took my hand.

The next one had a really tiny kitchen, but everything else was fine.

"And this one?" He asked.

"Tiny kitchen."

"My thought's exactly."

We went on to the third one. It had a good size bathroom and a huge kitchen, but it's bedroom was tiny.

Before he asked me, he spoke up. "Bedroom is too small."

I nodded. And finally we entered the fourth and last vacant apartment.

"Fourth times a charm?" I said.

"Perhaps." He smiled.

Everything in this flat was huge. It had a lovely island in the center of the kitchen. Even a bar type counter on one end of the wall that connected to the kitchen with bar stools.

The bathroom had a huge mirror with a medium sized sink. A huge shower and bathtub. The bedroom had a big walk-in closet, which I loved for when I went shopping for more clothes in the future would be perfect. Even the living room was huge enough to throw a big house-warming party if we wanted.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I love this one the most. This place is just huge."

"Hmm.. So if I were to get this flat, you would move in with me?"

"Hmm.. Maybe." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now, I'm going to need more than a maybe." He winked.

"Oh, fine. When can we move in?"

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested.

My eyes bulged out of my skull. "Tom-tomorrow?"

"Why not? Too soon?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we'd have to move everything from my house and yours. And we only have a few more days until school starts back up. Don't you think this is going too fast?"

"Moving isn't a problem when you have magic. I would have expected you to know that." He smirked.

"Well, what about going and having to buy furniture and other things for the place?"

"You're making it out to be a bigger deal than it really is, Granger."

The thought of it going so fast, I felt like I was getting sick at my stomach, again.

"You look like you're about to be sick."

I shook my head and ran to the bathroom and threw up, again for the third time today. I had to get out of there. I checked my pocket and forgot that I didn't bring my wand with me. I ran back into the living room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Will you take me back home?"

"What for? I thought we were talking about moving in here or not."

"We'll talk about it later. I just need to go check something."

He gave me a weird look, but grabbed my arm. "Alright."

We apparated back home and I rushed up to retrieve my wand from my nightstand, I also grabbed some money and disapparated out of nowhere to the nearest store. I searched down the long isles looking up at the different ones until I found the right one moving down the isle passed the woman products; pads, tampons and other necessities. Scanning the different products until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed one of the boxes and moved through the isles, again then reaching one of the counters where one of the check-out ladies were.

"Hello." The lady greeted me. "Is this all?" She asked.

"Hi. Yes, thank you." I said and smiled back.

"12 galleons, please." She said.

I handed her the money and she put the box in a bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you and have a nice day." She said.

"You, too." I smiled at her before taking off to find the nearest bathroom.

When I found the bathroom in the large store, I went into one of the stalls and opened the bag looking at the box inside.

I pulled the box out and read on the back of it before I opened it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself. "But I need to make sure."

I opened the package and removed the cap on it before sticking it underneath me.

A few moments later I put the cap back on and sat it on the toilet paper holder and timed it.

I read the box instructions once more. I waited for no less than 3 minutes, which seemed like an eternity.

I slowly grabbed the test from the toilet paper holder and flipped it over bringing it closer to me so I could see the results.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:O Oh my.. Could she be.. _pregnant? _This is the part where I want you to review this part of the fic. I wanted to get your opinions on Hermione being pregnant or not. Would you be okay if she did end up being pregnant? Or would you just rather not be pregnant? Some thoughts on this from you is what I am hoping for. So if you happen to have the time click that little review button down there and send me your opinions about this, I would really love to hear 'em. And I really hope you liked this chapter. It was very fun to write. :D Also, I would like to clarify that even I did write her up as pregnant, she wouldn't technically be showing the "baby bump" until the 3rd-4th month. So if she was pregnant, nobody would be able to tell until the 7th year for them would be done. Just thought I'd throw that out there. She would be going back to Hogwarts and nobody would suspect a thing until after they've graduated. The one thing I am wanting to write is Draco's reaction to it. Anyway, review if you have the time, thanks in advance! :) ~VampireQueenBrittany


	28. One or Two Lines

**A/N: **Good morning (well, it's morning here, right now. It is 6:15am) So, I just finished proof-reading this and I wanted to upload it since I'm finished with it. I think, it turned out pretty good. I wanted to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and gave me their opinion on Hermione being pregnant or not. So thank you all. And enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: One or Two Lines<strong>

Draco's POV:

I glanced up at the clock in Hermione's living room. And wondered what was taking so long.

"Hermione?" I called out towards the stairs.

I waited a few moments and received no reply.

I went upstairs to check on here, but upon reaching her room, she was nowhere to be found.

_'Maybe, she's in the bathroom?' _I thought to myself.

I walked down the hall towards the bathroom and knocked on the closed door.

"Hermione? Are you there?"

Again, no response.

_'Where the hell could she be?'_

I walked downstairs and took my wand out of my pocket then apparated back to the vacant apartment we intended to rent. She wasn't there, either. I apparated back to her house and went upstairs to wait in her bedroom. I sat on her bed worriedly.

Hermione's POV:

I stared down at the muggle pregnancy test. I sighed in relief as the one line appeared before my eyes. Walking out of the stall, I threw the pregnancy test in the trash after wrapping it up in a paper towel then washed my hands. I sighed once more with relief and apparated home.

"Granger, where the hell have you been?" Draco asked in an angry tone.

"I just.. Had to check something."

"Oh? And what was so bloody important that just couldn't wait?" He said through clenched teeth.

I sighed and sat next to him on my bed.

"Well?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I was worried, because I had kept getting sick. I had thought that maybe, I was pregnant." I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his gaze.

"WHAT?" He stood up quickly making the bed shake.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything, because I knew you'd overreact." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

"A-are... you?" He asked in a panicky voice.

"No, Draco. I'm not pregnant. I must have the flu or something."

"Where's the test?" He demanded.

"The pregnancy test?" I finally got the courage to look up at him.

"Yes."

"In the trash in the bathroom of the store I bought it from."

"I want to see it."

"What? You don't believe me?" I frowned.

"I just want to make sure."

I shook my head. "It's negative, Draco."

"Then show me."

Forgetting the bag in my hand with the other two unused pregnancy tests in the box.

"I'll go take another test. I have two more in the box," I said getting up from the bed.

"Fine. Go do both of them then show me after you're done." He demanded.

I nodded not meeting his gaze and left my bedroom. Once in the bathroom, I waited a few minutes after doing both tests.

Draco knocked on the bathroom door.

"Well? Are you finished?" He asked impatiently through the door.

I sighed after sitting the two negative tests on the bathroom counter by the sink and opened the door.

"Come in and see for yourself," I replied walked back over to the counter and pointed down at the negative tests.

He sighed and nodded at me then left the bathroom.

I wrapped the two tests up with toilet paper and threw them in the trash then left the bathroom.

"Draco?" I called out for him walking back to my bedroom to see if he was in there.

He was sitting on my bed rubbing his temples and sighed.

"That was a close call," he said.

"We just have to be more careful next time," I replied.

He didn't look up at me, but even then I could tell he was still worried and a bit angry? I couldn't place my finger on the right word.

"Why are you so angry?"

He sighed and said, "I'm not angry, Granger."

"Then what, Draco?"

"Okay, maybe I am a little angry. But at the same time, I dunno. Disappointed?" He finally looked up at me.

"Disappointed?" I frowned. "Why?"

"I dunno. I mean, it was scary as fuck to even think of the possibility of you being pregnant. But the other part of me, felt happy if you were. Fuck, I don't know what the hell I'm saying," he shook his head.

I moved over towards the bed.

"Don't," he warned.

I froze in place. "So you're mad at me?"

"I just," he sighs, "I don't know what to feel or even think, right now," he said then looked down at the floor.

I inched closer to him and reached out to touch him, but his head snapped up so I put my arm down at my side.

"Give me a few minutes, okay?"

I nodded.

"Look, if I had known this is how you would act.. I wouldn't have said anything."

"No, it would have been worse to finding out that you hid this from me and I would have been twice as mad, believe me."

"What do you want me to say, Draco?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you acting like this is? You won't even let me come near you. It's not like I did some horrible thing."

"I'm just shocked."

"And you don't think I am? That I could have been pregnant? I don't even want to know how you would have acted if it had been positive."

"Shocked, scared, mad, but happy at the same time," he responded.

"Does this change things between us?" I asked worriedly.

He looked up at me, again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to leave me," I gulped before saying "because of this?"

"What? No. Why would I leave you over this?" He stood up and walked towards me.

I flinched. "I dunno.. Sometimes, people break up over things like this."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"No, I wouldn't leave you, because of this."

I sighed in relief. "Good, but since we're on the subject.. Have you considered having children in the future?"

"Never really thought about it until now, but maybe one."

I looked up at him. "Oh? A boy or a girl?"

"A boy, I would need an heir to keep the bloodline going after me."

"An heiress could do that, too."

He chuckled. "So you would want a girl, I'm guessing?"

"Maybe. Even so, what's wrong with having a girl?" I frowned.

"Nothing, never mind. Look, let's just get this apartment thing over with, okay?" He changed the subject.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to wait until we've graduated to decide if this is what we really want."

He sighed. "Fine, Granger." He sounded aggravated.

"We just need to take one step at a time. And I think this big decision would be better made after we've graduated that way we know for sure if this is what we want."

"I already know that this is what I want. Why are you having doubts?" He asked.

"I'm not having doubts, I just want to think things through first to figure out if this is what I want to do for sure before making any drastic decisions, Draco."

"Alright, but I want an answer when we graduate. You have a few months to decide, I think that's fair, but I want an answer the day of graduation. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Demanding," I giggle.

He smiled at me with his bright gray eyes filled with hope.

Draco's POV:

_'Granger, pregnant? Holy fuck..' _I thought and swallowed hard at the thought.

If my mother knew about this, I would definitely get a slap. But luckily, she's not pregnant and mother isn't talking to me so both are good. In the back of my mind, though I was sad. Sure, I couldn't fathom the thought of Hermione being pregnant, at least not now. Maybe, in the future, but before we went back to Hogwarts, no way.

I tossed and turned during the night, but soon settled as I began to dream.

We lived in a huge two story house like the manor I had grown up in, but with lighter colors. Granger and I had a disagreement about the colors. She said there was too much black, she was fine with the green and silver, but most of the black had to go. We had two children. Our son had the same hair color and eye color as me and our daughter, resembled Hermione more than I. She had wavy brown hair, not as curly as Hermione's hair, but the eyes were almost identical to hers. I couldn't recall either of their names, though. But the thought of them put a smile on my face as I dreamt of our happy little family. As time went on, they grew older and by the age of eleven, they received their acceptance letters to Hogwarts, naturally. I was proud when finding out our son was sorted into Slytherin, of course. And Hermione proud as our daughter was sorted into Gryffindor. It all fit, our son's room decorated in silver and green while our daughters decorated in gold and red.

I felt the bed move and it snapped me out of my dream. Brown eyes stared down into my gray ones.

"Good morning," she said smiling.

"Morning," I replied.

"Sleep well?"

I nodded. "Had a good dream, actually."

"Oh? What was it about?" She asked curiously.

"Us and our family."

"Family, huh?"

"Yeah. We had a son and a daughter."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the boy looked like me. And the girl, looked like you."

"What were their names?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but our son was sorted into Slytherin and our daughter into Gryffindor."

"Of course that sounds about right," she said and climbed out of bed. "Breakfast?"

I nodded. "And tea."

"Okay," she smiled and headed downstairs.

I got up and changed my clothes then headed downstairs.

Hermione was setting the table by the time I sat down.

"I hope pancakes, bacon and toast is okay."

"Yeah, it's all good," I smiled.

"Great," she said and brought the bacon and toast over to the table.

A few minutes later she brought the pancakes and our tea, too.

"I can't believe break is almost over."

"One more day, right?" I asked.

"We'll have to get to train station tomorrow around 9am."

I nodded as I began eating.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have to go get my things from the Weasley's today."

I felt my jaw clench. "What?" I could feel myself getting angry.

"Yeah, some of my things over there. I hadn't actually planned coming back home and spending the rest of it with you here."

"Well, can't you just have Weasel- Ginny bring your things to the train station with her?"

"I suppose. I'll finish up eating and go owl her afterwords."

"Good. This is really good. Who taught you how to cook?" I asked.

"My mum, of course," she smiled.

"I hope I'll get to meet her and your dad after school is over," I looked up at her.

"Me, too. I'm sure they'll love you," she replied.

"I hope so," I got up from the table and took my plates into the kitchen putting them into the sink.

She finished up eating a few minutes later. I went into the living room to watch some telly while she cleaned up the dishes.

"So you have everything ready for tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. Well, I'll just go write an owl to Ginny."

I nodded to her as she headed upstairs.

Hermione's POV:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you're not angry with me for staying home instead of coming back to the Burrow, but I hope we get to spend more time with each other as school goes back into session. Speaking of school, I know I left some things at the Burrow and wanted to know if you could possibly bring them with you when we get on the train tomorrow. _

_Please, owl me back when you get the chance so I know for sure._

_P.S. I miss you and Harry. How are you two doing?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione G._

Finishing up with sealing the letter, I sent the owl with the letter strapped to it's foot off to the Burrow.

A few hours later while Draco and I were having lunch an owl pecked on the window.

Opening up the letter it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I understand, Harry and I have gotten some alone time since you've been gone, but not much since my mother has been nagging at us. It's really been driving me mad, the woman will not give us any privacy hardly. If she sees that my door is closed, she'll open it making sure we're not up to anything if you get what I mean._

_Anyway, I can bring your things. I hope you and Malfoy are getting along good._

_Harry says he misses you and he hopes that you're taking care of yourself. And that Malfoy better behave himself. He hopes that you and him will have more time to spend together during school, same as I._

_Other than that, can't wait to see you at the train station. We should sit together on the train that is, if Malfoy will let you._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Ginny W._

I giggled at the thought of Molly opening the door and having a talk with Ginny and Harry about sex. It would have been funny to seen it in person, but I'm sure Ginny will tell all about it once I see her tomorrow. Hoping that Draco does in fact let us sit together on the train. He's been so dominating, but Malfoy is Malfoy. I smile, before placing the letter back into it's envelope before heading back into the dining room to finish up lunch.

"Any news?" He asked eying my curiously.

"She said she'll be bringing my stuff with her to the train station tomorrow."

"Good. And how's Potter?"

"He's okay," I shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to see if I could sit with them on the train to Hogwarts?" I hated the idea of having to ask permission like he was my father or something, but I figured it would be a polite thing to do.

"I guess, it's going to be awkward for me, but I'll deal with it."

I smiled and walked over to the side of the table he was sitting at and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anything for you, Granger."

The rest of the day went by quickly and although, I was sad to see that break was ending already I was happy, because I would get to see my friends and finish up with the remaining school year.

Draco and I had slept together one last time before the school break was up. It was different than what happened on the table the other day. This time it was soft and gentle, this is what differed from fucking and making love. This was making love, everything ignited like fire inside my body I could feel everything. It wasn't just about him, it was about me, too. The climax finally reached us both and everything inside me shook. It felt like an earthquake and a volcano all at once, as his first name left my lips. It was over in a matter of minutes, after regaining our breath and then sleep overcame us both.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** There it is, everyone. I hope you all liked it and I hope you aren't disappointed that she didn't end up being pregnant. I must say, the dream idea of Draco's is pretty cute that was definitely fun to write. I just love the idea of their son being in Slytherin and their daughter in Gryffindor. He got on my nerves the way he was acting towards her not being pregnant, though. But Draco is Draco, you never know how he's going to act towards things. Anyway, Chapter 29 should be up sometime either this weekend or next week. Until then, review away. :D ~VampireQueenBrittany


	29. Goin' Back To Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hey there. Well, I just finished up with writing this chapter and wanted to get it up and posted.  
>This chapter's name is inspired by the song of the same name from <em>"A Very Potter Musical" <em>if you haven't seen it I recommend you to watch it! It is a wonderful play, you can find it on youtube.  
>There is a slight warning mature material at the end of this chapter. Tiny bit of masturbation.<br>So just a heads up on that. Read at your own risk.  
>I also wanted to say that I have a new one-shot Dramione out, as well. It's called, "Her Voice Resides" so if you have the time to read that and give it a review that would be fantastic, I'd love to hear your opinions on it. It is a one-shot for now, however if I get enough reviewsopinions on it I may continue it.  
>Anyway, that is all for now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Goin' Back To Hogwarts<strong>

Hermione's POV:

I woke up around 7:30am and took a quick shower then headed downstairs to make Draco and I some breakfast before we headed off to the train station. We didn't have long since we were suppose to be there by 9am to board the train.

"I can't believe today is the day," I sighed sadly. I was going to miss being at home and having Draco with me.

"Yeah, but before you know it we'll be graduating."

"True," I frowned at the thought, graduating from Hogwarts then we become true adult wizards filled with responsibilities, it was a scary thought.

We finished up eating by 8:45am.

"Have your things?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, all set."

"Alright," I said and went to lock the doors of the house before we apparated to the train station.

"Grab my arm," he said.

I held on tight and we apparated to the train station.

We looked around as the station searching for particular red hair.

"There she is," Draco pointed her out.

"Ginny!" I called out to her waving my hand up at her.

She smiled and made her way towards us.

"It's so good to finally see you! I've missed you," she said hugging me.

"Missed you, too. Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Oh, probably saying his goodbyes to mum," she said before turning towards Draco.

"Malfoy," she nodded to him.

"Weasley."

"Well, come on let's hurry onto the train and find a compartment. Oh, I forgot! Here's your trunk," she said.

I grasped the handle of my trunk and walked down the station with Ginny and Draco behind me.

We got onto the train and found a compartment towards the back.

"Harry!" Ginny and I both yelled at him in unison.

"Hermione! Glad to see you, again." He smiled.

Draco and I sat on the right side of the compartment, whereas Ginny and Harry sat on the left.

I gave him a quick hug. I could see the scowl on Draco's face in the corner of my eye.

"So, how was your break after I left?" I asked them.

"It was good, except mum always checking in on us," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

I giggled. "Give you the sex talk, eh?"

"Oh, yes. Mums," she rolled her eyes, again.

Harry blushed about as red as Ginny's hair.

"It was awkward," Harry finally said.

"I bet," I giggled, again.

I noticed Harry and Draco didn't exchange any words, but I didn't bring it up.

Ginny's question snapped me out of my reverie. "So what about you? Did you two have fun?"

I knew her question was obviously a two sided meaning and I was the one blushing next.

"Oh, um.. Y-yeah. Draco's great company," I blushed.

"Granger and I are thinking of moving in together after we graduate," Draco finally said.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up. "Harry, we should do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Your mum would flip."

"You're probably right, but one of these days she's going to have to let me move on with my life as an adult," she added.

"Speaking of, after graduation guess what I intend to do, Potter."

"What would that be, Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

"Become an Auror," Draco smirked at him.

The look on Harry's face was priceless, but he started laughing. "You must be joking. You? As an Auror?"

"No, not at all. It's a career I've been interested in for awhile now."

"Well, good luck. I'll be there training, as well."

"Oh, I know. That's what makes it all the more funny."

I rolled my eyes. _He's so cocky. Damn, Slytherins._

"Well, Malfoy I hope you know that if you intend on making this into a career, that you should probably be more serious about it rather than the way you're acting about it now."

_'Oh, here we go,' I thought._

"You know, _Potter _I do happen to take this seriously. If you ever gave me the chance to ever show you up on it, I'd be glad to do so."

"Ha! You're on, Malfoy. I can't wait to make a fool out of you."

_'Hmm.. It's like a game to them. Competition, as always.'_

"It's so strange not seeing my brother here," Ginny randomly said.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped.

"Your brother go what he deserved, Weasley."

I was shocked by her saying that, I couldn't say anything.

All three of their eyes searched my face for something.

"Oh, Hermione.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

Draco muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand.

"I'm just glad I had Draco or else I probably would have lost it," I confessed.

He grabbed my hand from my lap and put it between his hands. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to say something that I never thought I would say," Ginny began to say.

I gave her a confused look. "Which is?"

"You guys are really cute together," she smiled at me.

"Not that I care about your opinion, but thank you, Weasley." Draco replied.

"Quite a shock to hear you say that, but I'm glad you approve," I added and smiled.

"Yes, it came as shock to me, as well. Believe me. Who would have thought Malfoy and you would make a good couple," she shrugged.

I heard Draco clear his throat, before saying, "Alright, alright. Since we got that out of the way, I'm going to sleep for awhile."

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to rest until we get to Hogwarts," I replied and laid down with him.

Harry and Ginny talked quietly among themselves as Draco and I rested.

A few hours later I felt the train come to a stop and Ginny's voice shaking me away and Harry telling us that we were finally back at Hogwarts.

I woke Draco up and we all grabbed our things and headed out of the train. We rode the carriages towards the castle.

Upon arriving through the gates that led up to the castle we met up with a familiar friend.

"Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly and hugged the half-giant.

"Harry, good to see you, again my boy!" He smiled back. "And Hermione."

I smiled at him and hugged him. "It's good to be back."

"Ye' missed you both. Well, come on best be gettin' to the castle for the feast."

We headed up to the castle and through the huge doors to the Great Hall.

"I'm going to sit over at the Gryffindor table, if that's alright with you?" I whispered to Draco.

He nodded and we parted ways. I took a seat next to Ginny. It was good to be back. Soon after all of the students who got to their seats it was time for the Headmistress to speak.

"May I have your attention, please?" The Headmistress called out, which meant for us to quiet down. The Great Hall fell silent.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, firstly I'd like to say welcome back to all of the students who took their leave for Christmas Break. Secondly, over the break there was a slight rule change regarding the House tables here in the Great Hall. All students of each House are welcome to sit at another House table, if you wish. There had seem to be such an issue and rule breaking before that, but was not a huge problem. That said, the third thing I would like to add is that when Graduation day comes all of you Seventh Years, you are to be seated at your House table, other than that feel free to sit at any table you wish. Minus the Teacher's table, but I doubt that's no shock to you."

Some of the students laugh.

"Quiet," she says in a stern voice. "And lastly, all students who are taking extra curricular classes and activities, mainly towards our Seventh Years, I expect you to be caught up on your work as it will factor in your last big grade of the year. Now, enjoy your dinner." She finished her speech up and with a flick of her wand the food filled up the tables. She looked towards me and gave me a sincere smile before chatting with some of the teachers.

"Well, that's great about the House table rule. Now, you can sit with Draco without worried about getting into trouble," Ginny said and she began eating.

"Yes, that's true. I quite like this new rule." I smiled at her and began eating, as well.

I peered over at the Slytherin table and smiled at Draco. He smiled back and went back to chatting with Blaise and Pansy. I'm sure they had fun on break spending time with each other as much as Draco and I did.

A soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts when I looked up across the table.

"Hello, Hermione. How was your break?" Luna smiled at me.

"Oh, great Luna and yours?"

"It was fun. Neville and I have gotten quite closer," she whispered to me.

I peered down near the end of the table where Neville was looking towards Luna. I looked back at her and seen her smile sweetly at him. The sight of Neville blushing made me giggle. How cute. Neville and Luna.

"Well, that's great to hear." I smiled at her.

"Yes, it's all new to us. Seeing as we've never been in any relationships before each other," she replied.

"You couldn't have picked a better guy, Luna. Neville is quite brave."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some pudding. Talk to you later."

She hopped up from her seat and skipped down towards the end of the table.

I noticed a certain curly haired girl wasn't present at our table. Surely she hadn't heard of what happened to Ron.

"Hey, Ginny?" I nudged her.

Her head snapped up from her food. "Yeah?"

"Where's Lavender?" I asked curiously.

"No idea," she replied.

"Well, you're the gossip queen," I laughed.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I get all my information through the Patil twins. If there's gossip around, those are the two you go to find out."

"Hmm.. Okay, good point. I guess, you'll be the one to find out then, huh?"

She flashed me a smile and said, "You know it."

I finished up eating about 10 minutes later. Looking over towards the Slytherin table, seeing Draco was finished, as well but he looked busy chatting with Pansy and Blaise still.

_'Oh no, I wonder what all he's telling them. I hope nothing too descriptive of our nights together.' _I thought worriedly. I heard Pansy is quite the gossiper, herself.

"I'll see you in the dorms," I said to Ginny and walked over out of the Great Hall. Hoping Draco would notice and follow me, he did.

We snuck behind the main staircase for a quick snog.

"I'm so glad that bloody conversation is over with," he said and ran his fingers down my skirt.

"Let me guess, Pansy?" I asked.

"Mhm.." he murmured against my neck.

I felt the familiar dampness down below, but chose to ignore it.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement. I want to be inside you already."

I felt his length poking down at my thigh, but I shook my head.

He stopped kissing my neck and pulled back to look at me. "Why not?"

"Because I told Ginny I'd see her back in the Dorms."

He took his hand away from my skirt and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Tomorrow, then?"

I nod and say, "Tomorrow."

I give him a quick peck on the lips and head up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny was already there when I got up to the tower.

"Hermione, you're never going to believe what I heard."

"What? Tell me." We took a seat on the sofa by the fireplace.

"The word around school is that, Lavender got kicked out of Hogwarts during break, because apparently she was cheating on my brother with Seamus and now, she's pregnant."

I was completely shocked. "Wow, I mean I knew she was a slag, but wow."

"Right? Of course, I'm surprised she didn't try to purposely fall down the staircase to abort the baby."

"Ginny! That's wrong! She may be a twat, but that's just horrible."

"Either way, you couldn't expect to be pregnant and stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the term, anyway. You'd have to be an idiot."

I looked down at the floor. "Ginny, that reminds me."

"Wait! No! Don't tell me that you're," she whispered the last word, "pregnant?"

"NO! No, I just had a scare the other day. I ended up getting sick a few times and hadn't got my period and so I took a test, but it was negative."

"Wow, Hermione cutting it a little close don't you think? You don't use anything? They have muggle pills for that, it's called birth control. Mum was talking about it to me. So embarrassing in front of Harry," she shook her head. "Anyway, what did Malfoy say about it?"

"He acted weird about it. But he said besides being angry and scared, he was disappointed."

"Disappointed? Malfoy wants kids?" She asked.

"In the future," I shrugged.

"Whoa who would have thought Malfoy wanting to have kids," she said in shocked tone.

"I know, but I'm happy he does." I said smiling.

"I really meant what I said on the train, Hermione."

"About what?"

"You two being a cute couple," she smiled.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad someone approves."

"Uh oh, his mother doesn't?"

"Of course not," I scoffed.

"What did you expect? Her to welcome you with open arms while you're with her pureblood son?"

"Well, no. It's not like she was extremely rude when I was over there, but she certainly didn't make me feel very welcome."

"You have to understand, Hermione, purebloods like the Malfoy family look down on everyone. Hell, they even look down on us, but you knew that already."

"I know, I know. And on top of that, she wanted to have him be in an arranged marriage."

She scowled and said, "What a foul lady. I wouldn't have dealt with that."

"And neither did Draco," I looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how he said, he and I were planning to move in after graduation?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, one of the particular reasons because of it is, because she disowned him for taking my side and saying no to the arranged marriage."

Her eyes grew huge, "You're kidding!"

I shook my head. "Nope, he pretty much told her that he was moving out."

"Wow! Malfoy must really love you to stand up to his own mother. I'm surprised."

"I know, who would have thought Draco Malfoy, the boy from Slytherin would tell his mother off to be with someone like me."

"It reminds me of that old muggle story by um.. Shakespeare, I think that's the name of the author."

"What? You mean, about the two families against each other? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah! That's the one. Except for the dying part, of course. And well, it's not the family more like a blood issue than anything else."

"You have a good point, Ginny. But I wouldn't necessarily say our relationship is like Romeo and Juliet," I shrugged.

"It still have some similarities, though."

"True, I just hope it doesn't become tragic like their lives."

"Oh, please. It's not your life that's full of tragic memories, just look at Harry's life."

I frowned. She was right about that. Poor Harry, I really do hope he finds happiness once we graduated. Although, things were better ever since he defeated Voldemort.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." Ginny said getting up from the couch and heading towards the girls dormitory.

"Okay, I'll be up in a few." I replied.

I headed to the girls lavatory, before going to bed.

Draco's POV:

"Hey, Draco! Welcome back! How was break?" Pansy asked and smiled.

"'Ello, mate." Blaise said.

"Hey. Fine, thanks. Yours?" I answered back.

"Great." Pansy and Blaise said in unison.

I rolled my eyes to the thoughts in my head guessing what they had been up to the entire time during break as I took my seat besides Pansy.

More of Pansy's questionable chatter started up. "So, how did your mum take it meeting Granger?"

"Horrible. Well, maybe not to that extreme, but she wasn't very accepting." I shook my head.

"I take it she wasn't very nice, either?" Blaise asked.

"Not really. She also brought up getting married to Astoria."

"What? No way. What did you say? How did Granger react?" Pansy eyed me curiously.

"I told her that I wouldn't marry her. Granger understood. And my mum pretty much disowned me. But luckily, Granger and I have talked about getting our own place after graduation."

Pansy gasped and smiled. "Oh, Draco that's great! Well, not about what happened with your mother, but moving in together how sweet!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, I know."

"Blaise and I are thinking about moving in together, as well." She added.

Blaise nodded before saying, "Yeah, I imagine we'll have to, because her parents and my parents will probably react the same way like your mum did."

"It's such bullshit. It's like we can't have our own lives, can't marry who we want to without being disowned." I shook my head.

Before either of them could answer, McGonagall called out for everyone's attention. She explained the new rule and I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was smiling and she turned to look over at me. I smiled back at her. The speech was finally over and we began to eat. Zabini and Parkinson continued talking amongst themselves as most of the great hall did. I sat there eating silently, I wasn't that hungry so I just stabbed at my food with my fork.

Awhile later I noticed Hermione leave her table and head out of the Great Hall and I soon followed her out. I pulled her behind the main staircase wall and crushed my lips onto hers.

I caught my breath before I said, "I'm so glad that bloody conversation is over with."

"Let me guess, Pansy?" She asked.

I moved my lips against her neck and mumbled, "Mhm."

My hands trailed down her school sweater then down to her skirt, as my hard length was pushed up against her leg.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement. I want to be inside you already."

She shook her head.

I looked up at her frowning. "Why not?"

"Because I told Ginny I'd see her back in the Dorms."

I sighed and moved my hands to my sides and said, "Alright, fine. Tomorrow, then?"

She nodded and replied, "Tomorrow." She kissed me, again before we parted.

I headed to the Slytherin Dungeons. I was the first one in the boys dormitory and laid down on my bed, but as I laid there my mind began to fill with vivid images of Granger and felt my length harden once more. I decided I needed to take care of that problem right away before anyone else showed up in the dorm. So I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers then pulled them down to my knees along with my boxers. I grasped my length firmly and began to pump it up and down. I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning as my climax began to climb slowly. My breath quickened as my hand did pumping my length faster until that wave of pleasure hit as I came all over my hand. Grabbing my wand from the drawer next to my bed I cast the Scourgify charm spell to clean myself up before clasping back on the bed after pulling my trousers up. I was tired by then and drifted fast asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **There it is, I hope you all liked it.  
>Anyway, feel free to review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. :D ~VampireQueenBrittany<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Update: (Sunday, July 1st, 2012):<strong>

After some consideration, thinking about the next chapter and the story itself, I have decided that this next chapter, Chapter 30 will be the final chapter. It may be awhile for me to update with it since I want it to be a longer chapter than the rest or at least I am going to try to write a huge chapter to close it off.

Please understand that this decision was decided after some heavy thought, since I feel that it would just be better to write a huge chapter to close it so I won't have to keep writing dragging each chapter on and it be completely boring or at least that's my opinion on it.

So stay tuned for the _final_ Chapter of Slytherdor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to post this up for you all that have been waiting for me to update. Here is a little snippet of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: End-of-Term Snippet<br>**

Hermione's POV:

The next morning was hectic. I had to use my Time Turner to get to all seven of my classes. I had to make sure that I was caught up with my work. And of course, being the girl who knows everything would be the most high ranked in most of my classes. Gaining Gryffindor at least 10 extra points for each correct answer to every question.

Things went by quickly right before lunch. I ate fast without really having any interaction with anyone at my table since I wanted to see Draco, whom wasn't present at his table when I glanced over. I was guessing he was already in the Room of Requirement waiting for me. After I finished eating, I got up to the seventh floor and the door suddenly appeared for me. I got inside quickly, but was soon slammed up against the wall next to the door. Knowing all too well who it was who had slammed me roughly against it.

"About time you showed up," he whispered in my ear as his hands slowly slid down my body.

"I had to eat," I replied softly.

"Oh yes, you need to eat for the energy we're going to use up in here," he smirked.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**So there you have it, does it leave you wanting more? :P I sure hope so. Will update once again when the full length chapter is finalized. Stay tuned. :)**


End file.
